


In between rusty theatres and taxing tasks

by Chinihona



Series: • With a dramatic touch • [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 liners get drunk, Dreamies are theatre kids, Drinking, Fluff, Hyuck is a zumba instructor, Implied Sexual Content, Johnjae: in heavy denial, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mild kunten, POV Alternating, Rated T for language, Slow Burn, Sorry they are just hilarious, Stan Lee Taemin omg king, Stressed Mark Lee (NCT), Texting, There's mild conflict, Yuta: an angel, but no angst in this household, theatre party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinihona/pseuds/Chinihona
Summary: “So I send you to a regular yoga class and you come back with a date? Not bad, Marky” Johnny uttered that last part while doing finger guns with the yellow coupon in hand. It had only one word imprinted on it: ‘~Haechan~’.“How many times do I need to say it’s not a date?” he whined back. At least he had a nice steaming latte on his hands that comforted his body and soul from his friends “It’s a free class, which by the way I’m clearly taking because, you know. Free stuff” he said mildly annoyed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In which Mark is sent to a yoga class where he meets his intructor Donghyuck, who seems to be the literal embodiment of the sun. Everything escalates from then on.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: • With a dramatic touch • [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015738
Comments: 47
Kudos: 172





	1. Success shouldn't be this hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multi_Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Elle/gifts), [moonlight_mrnl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mrnl/gifts).



> Okay so, this was suppoused to be a one shot about Mark gay panicking on a yoga class, but ended up being a multi-chaptered story with an equal amount of feels as memes. Can't understand how this happened.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it very much!!!
> 
> (Ending notes on chapter 1 got broken so I'll just place them here. Thank you Elle, thank you Mir, and thanks to anyone who is reading♡)

~

With the strong smell of coffee lingering in the air, Mark woke up exhausted and sprawled over his desk. Slowly straightening up, he felt his neck crack as he stared aimlessly into the computer in front of him.

It wasn’t going to work; nothing was going to write down itself. 

Sighing and still feeling drowsy, as if he hadn’t woken up at all, he stood up and opened his bedroom door, following that warm and cozy smell.

While he made his way towards the living room his muscles ached and he wondered why, since the only thing he had been doing for two weeks straight was sit down in front of his computer. 

_Well, scratch wonder_. He might have not been taking care of himself. 

Shuffling through the corridor, he bewared of at least showering that day. It wasn’t as if he was scruffy or anything, it was just easy to lose track of time when he was stressed.

“You have been there motionless for a while now, want some coffee?” Mark was startled back to reality by his roommate’s soft voice.

Looking up, he was greeted with quite a regular image: Johnny with his plain black mug of steaming coffee sitting on the dining table, still in his sleeping clothes and scrolling down his cell phone, probably on Twitter. He gasped dramatically, kept scrolling a little bit more to then blurt out “Earth to Mark” glancing at him. 

Right, he had to answer with words.

“Yes I need coffee” Mark’s small and strained voice hurt even his own ears.

“Dude. You look dead” uttered his friend, looking at him with certain worry.

“Thanks” He voiced while resting his head on the doorway, closing his eyes and letting himself melt into a puddle on the hard surface. 

“You know you can’t keep up with this, right? It’s not even funny anymore Mark. I’m genuinely concerned about your health”

And Mark knew it, he could pinpoint the moment his mental condition went from funny miserable to just miserable miserable.

There was an actual very threatening reason for him to be like that, and it was time. He had none and that crashed his will to live.

Call him dramatic, but he couldn’t afford to fail that final project nor be absent at his brother’s marriage ceremony. And he had to buy cereal, too.

“Mark, talk to me. I feel like when my dad found that joint on my wallet in freshman year and he imploded. Like literally had to go to the hospital because he was so in distress he couldn’t stand it” 

He smiled. That actually didn’t happen. 

Johnny’s father had fainted because of a sunstroke and was taken to the hospital, then he found the joint by chance and reprimanded his son on a hospital bed.

“Do you want me to get to that extreme point? Lying lifeless on a hospital bed because of your own incapacity of functioning like a proper human being?”

“Oh my god Johnny” he chuckled because it seemed to be the only logical thing to do. Also, it was so overdramatic it was relatable and funny.

“I’m alrig-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence young boy or I will be really pissed” 

_What the hell_.

“What the hell? How long have you been there?” Mark couldn’t grasp anything at that point. 

Taeyong was staring, bending over the kitchen counter, wearing a soft navy blue sweater and black skinny jeans. How could he look so utterly flawless that early on a Sunday was beyond Mark’s understanding of reality. 

“Longer than you’d have liked. This is an intervention, brat. So sit down, we’re having a hopefully peaceful conversation” Taeyong motioned towards the chair. 

And he just sat, knowing better than to run away _again_. Coffee was instantly handed to him and he eagerly took a sip, feeling his chest progressively warm up.

“We’re just really worried about you. You don’t even laugh at memes you know, jeez. That’s why we came up with an idea” This time it was Johnny’s soothing voice.

Mark had barely heard that tone since they met, only recalling the time he and Taeyong had a very silly and pointless argument two years ago. 

“Yoga” his friend simply said after a brief pause while moving his hands in slow motion.

“What?” 

“Yes, yoga” He just repeated the movement sluggishly as if that would clarify anything.

“You start tomorrow morning. 9 Am. We have already paid so no room to decline, Mark. I know the instructor… he’s extremely good at what he does. You’re going to chill and relax” Taeyong uttered, ironically sounding a little too firm for what he was trying to convey. 

As if sensing that, his features softened and he extended a cookie towards him “Please say yes, we don’t want to see you like this anymore”

“Hyung” he paused, taking a bite of that chocolate heavenly cookie while trying to choose wisely his next few words “it’s no use because if I get to relax, then I’m gonna come back home to everything just how I left it. Then I might collapse emotionally and die, can you imagine that?”

“It’s only an hour” Johnny sounded exasperated “Do it for me Mark. I’m your roommate, your pal, your bro, never-ending companion” 

And while he watched his friend deflate on the chair, he started to feel guilty...he knew he hadn’t been doing well lately and he acknowledged his friends worrying about him.

So that was why after some dubitation, he settled for “I will go, but just because you two have already paid”

In comeback, Taeyong and Johnny automatically high-fived in the air.

“Great. I bought some yoga clothes for you, go change wanna see if they fit you right” Taeyong sounded way more pleased with himself than ever. Also, very much like his mom. What was wrong with him.

“What? No!” he tried running but it was too late. Johnny was faster and smirking on the doorway behind him.

He wondered why that was happening to him and why his friends cared so much.

~

The evening had been uneventful aside from his friend’s intervention, which by the way had ended up bizarre enough to potentially become one interesting story to remember in the future. Hell, he sure hoped that something to laugh about would come out of those weeks of pure struggle. 

Mark sighed while letting his head fall again on his desk. After some of his regular hours of staring at his blank draft, his eyes were sore and burning already.

He was a college student majoring in music. While he was following his dreams of cultural enrichment and skill improvement with intense studying since day one, he was also stressing pretty much if you asked him, or really, just took a brief look at him.

Big black circles under his eyes, pale face, rigid posture...his reflection in the mirror reminded him how fucked up he was every day. However, it was not only college bothering his mind, no. His brother was getting married in little less than two months in Canada, the same week he had a big project for ‘Composing for musical theatre’. 

He had been avoiding studying that precise subject for so many years that it was kinda absurd now. So absurd he was about to graduate with that project, since it was his only subject left.

It was not as if he didn’t like theatre or something, he just knew very little about it and he simply let it pass with time. Nothing more, nothing less than that. 

And what was more, he really needed to book the airplane tickets to fly to the other end of the world for a few days and come back to prepare an exhibition. Because of course his professor asked him to show a bunch of strangers the last project of his studies in a fancy serious place.

No big deal, except he had nothing for the theater music and no time or money to plan everything out for such a journey to his hometown. 

Sighing and with the grace of someone who wants to stop existing for exactly a month and a half, he threw himself in the bed with nothing but the image of his blank sheet inside his head.

~

When little morning rays of sun streamed through Renjun’s open window and collided violently with his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He was covered in sweat and a fierce headache threatened to mercilessly end his life. Fuck.

With a whine, he sat higher up on the bed with difficulty and turned on his little desk lamp. It was goddamn six thirty on a freezing autumn Monday morning, and he felt awful.

Renjun whined aloud again. 

Success shouldn’t be this hard.

See, he liked his life put together. He liked being organised, even though most of the time organization did nothing for him. At least he tried, you know. And he wasn’t asking for much actually, he just wanted to not fail his least favourite class and go to work.

Life should have been simple.

But no, he had to fall ill when he couldn’t afford one missing class of “history of art lll”. As already mentioned before, he didn’t like it and honestly wasn’t aiming to go through those eternal hours of boredom again.

(In Renjun's humble opinion, the actual subject could have been pretty interesting if only the professor would be slightly engrossed with his own lecture. It was a pain in the ass to waste hours of his precious day with someone whose job was only important because of the payment and not because of _educational purposes_ ).

Aside from that, even though there wasn’t a problem with him being absent at work because he was actually his own boss, there, in the middle of his drowsiness he could recall that Taeyong’s friend would be joining his yoga crew for the first time that day.

Would it be professional of him to be absent in the guy’s first class? Of course not, and he hated being unprofessional. 

The only sounds in the room were the monotone buzz of the fish tank and Renjun’s body sliding down his blankets.

He opted by asking for help, just that once, because dizziness was taking over his body and really...he just wanted to be held for a little bit (he wasn’t saying it aloud though. It was clearly the disease’s blame). 

That was how he got up and went to the only place he knew he was going to find some comfort and a possible solution for his problems: his roommate’s bedroom.

~

Mark was staring at the building, as the morning sun wrapped warmly around his back. It had only taken ten minutes and eight blocks for him to find a place called ‘Neozone’.

He was still gaping, sinking the image before him as a light cold breeze danced along his hair. 

A dark blue big old house on the corner of a street looked back at him, gigantic and lively with a wide variety of pretty plants hanging loosely from its windows. He recognized a red bearberry beside a green bindweed covering one side of the wall and he could only ponder about how beautiful it all looked. It looked like a yard, a really well taken care of one, surrounded by cacti and bushes.

After some minutes, acknowledging he had stared at the place for so much time that probably delayed his perfectly-on-time arrival, he opened the door to make his way into the coziness inside.

The first thing he saw was a pastel pink hallway with at least four doors, two on each side of the walls. At the end he could discern a wooden staircase with a sign in the wall addressing ‘reception’ with an arrow pointing up.

As he got closer and closer to the stairs he caught a better sight of it, it was cutely hand-made, a tiny detail that suddenly made him feel comfortable, as in home somehow. 

When he reached the reception, well, that was a whole other thing. The room was showered in natural light, there were almost no walls as the gigantic glass windows covered at least eighty percent of the room.

Beside the window there were a few well organized pots where the beginning of the bindweed roots could be seen. It looked like a bright waterfall of plants and Mark was enamoured by it.

As he kept scanning the room, he observed some pieces of art hanging from the only wall visible and a small ceramic sculpture on a wooden table. The place screamed exquisite and he was concentrated while admiring it, gaping at the architecture, the decoration, the beautiful lighting, everything, really, until his eyes landed directly on a sleeping man (or dead for all he knew) bent over his desk. 

“Uhm...” Mark could only mumble because what do you say when a possible receptionist lies dead on his desk? Do you just wake him and tell him ‘hey I wanna go yoga’?

Yet, he didn’t have the chance to do anything because suddenly someone barged in the room running, slightly disheveled and clearly out of breath.

“NA JAEMIN”

The man jumped as a literal threat was directed at him, his eyes wide and unfocused.

With a better view of him, Mark noticed his light blue hair, graceful features and innocent expression.

When he saw the person addressing him though, he just smirked, slowly stretching his arms in the air and smugly replying “You’re late Lee Donghyuck”

“Why are you even here? Isn’t Lele’s shift right now?” The Donghyuck guy asked curiously, as if he hadn’t been ready to strangle the receptionist ten seconds ago. Mark decided they were weird.

“He has that piano thing workshop. It’s literally the only thing he talked about for a week. That, and his lame relationship with Jisung are his only two real interests, remember?” the man casually said while Mark started to feel a little out of place. 

“Uh, yeah. Anyway, as you know I’m covering Renjun today. Anything I need to know before I go in there?” The guy spoke with so much energy for being almost 9 in the morning, he was taken aback.

“Not much” the receptionist replied while rummaging through some papers “There are ten regulars that have already started some breathing exercises in their room. Oh! And according to Chenle’s messy handwriting” he uttered while squinting at the paper “there is also one new guy called Mark Lee that hasn’t arrived yet”

“That’s me” shyly, oh so shyly, Mark addressed himself as the men beside him turned their heads as fast as lightning in a storm, staring right into his soul. 

“Oh, gOd. How long have you been there? “Jaemin sounded surprised. “Sorry! Let me check you in” he apologized while writing down something on his computer. 

Meanwhile, his apparent substitute instructor very openly scrutinized him so he just settled for doing the same.

He had the ends of his caramel brown hair dyed a vivid violet, the softest features Mark had ever seen and tanned skin. Yes, beautiful, glowing, striking tanned skin. 

Said man was wearing a loose light pink crop top that showed a little bit of his tummy and some dark pink jogging. The guy wouldn’t go unnoticed, that was for sure. 

As Mark's eyes landed by mistake across the smooth curvature of the other’s waist, well, he automatically dropped his gaze to the floor with alarm, because his instructor was hot.

Feeling slightly on edge, he ended up staring lamely at the bright yellow sneakers hugging his instructor’s feet until he saw them move.

“Honey, are you done admiring me? Because we really need to go” Although his words were confident, he sounded a little nervous, his ears slightly red. His instructor covered it up with a giggle, as the receptionist Jaemin gasped out loud.

“Donghuyck! Don’t make him uncomfortable, he is new here. And Renjun will end you”

“Oh, but I guess Injunnie Isn't here. He’s coughing in bed” he retorted with a devilish grin “let’s go Mark Lee, follow me” He continued while motioning with his hand to go along. 

Mark could only stare between Jaemin, who was grinning while shaking his head, and Donghuyck’s silhouette darting through the hallway beside the reception.

There was something striking about this guy Donghyuck, Mark observed as he walked behind him. Something about the noticeable fluidity and elegance of his movements even though he was clearly in a rush.

The walk was silent in the other pink hallway they had entered, until Donghyuck abruptly stopped in front of a door. It was so sudden, Mark had to steady himself from almost crashing against the other, who was just breathing deeply in and out.

After some seconds and with a fluid motion, he opened the door looking expectantly at him.

“Please, come in” the guy said, as delicate as an autumn leaf. How the guy suddenly went from plain energetic to yoga-monk in a second striked Mark so much, he entered the room without saying a word.

As soon as he set foot inside, he found his own self staring in a mirror. It was a regular dance studio with two mirror walls and one gigantic window that provided a view of the backyard.

To his surprise, he spotted a slim man out there in the freezing weather, watering the plants with a red sprinkling can. 

Looking back inside, he kept scanning the room and saw a few people laying in purple yoga mats.

“Alright people, good morning” Mark’s inspection was interrupted by Donghyuck, who had made his way to the center of the room to speak out loud “My name is Lee Donghyuck, I’ll be lecturing today’s class. Renjun had a last minute emergency and couldn’t make it” he said calmly as someone in the room asked if the missing man was okay “Yes he is just sick, next week I’m sure he will be here again, don’t worry!!” Donghyuck finished reassuringly “Shall we start?”

And as a general affirmative hum could be heard, everyone positioned themselves on a mat.

“Hey Mark Lee? You can leave your backpack over there, make yourself comfortable” His instructor pointed to the corner of the room where a lot of coats and backpacks were thrown messily. “You are gonna be by my side today, since it’s your first day” He said while grinning and sounding genuinely welcoming.

While nodding and letting his backpack aside, he kinda felt his insides twist...over that smile. Sitting down next to his instructor, he wondered how much more illogical his feelings could get that day.

~

Mark, with his eyes closed, could hear everyone thanking Donghyuck for the class while picking their things up.

His disarmed body laid still on his mat, his breathing cool and muscles relaxed. 

He had ascended and nothing was going to bring him back to reality, no sir.

“You go Karen! Relax! Enjoy! Have an outstanding week!” It was Donghyuck, cheering on every student walking by him.

He had proved to be an outstanding instructor, judging by Mark’s entire body melted into a puddle of joy on the floor.

However, as soon as he had announced the class was coming to an end, he switched from pacific yoga master to a bouncy, noisy electric kid that, honestly, confused him a lot.

“Mister Lee, I know my class was incredible, but it’s over and I gotta go home” As he opened his eyes he took notice of Donghyuck standing up beside him, smirking. He extended a hand for Mark to take, to help him up “You know, for someone your age, you were extremely rigid and contractured. Can I ask why?”

“Uh” Mark’s mind was far away from there, as if his brain was placed into a box and that box into a plane that crashed and ended up in the middle of the ocean. Yes, like that. He felt like dozing, barely registering his instructor’s voice “what?”

“God you’re destroyed” the other _cackled._ “I asked why are you so wrecked dude” 

And oh boy, it was like music to his ears. If he had felt light-headed before, he was definitely about to die now. It was such an alluring image and the guy was so _bright_.

“Stop laughing at my evident torment” He answered playfully “I’m just a very stressed man, with a lot to do” he finished with a dramatic sigh. 

“That’s just so ambiguous I can’t really say anything reassuring” the other remarked, a bit sarcastic “So I’ll totally stop trying to do that, since I must leave but-” getting closer to his training bag, he got out a yellow coupon “I’m actually a zumba instructor here, and while I believe in chakras and deep tranquility and conexion within yourself, sometimes the only thing that helps me feel better is hectic dance and training” he smiled like the literal sun “So, yeah, you might like to come. Tomorrow at six in the afternoon, It’s free!!” He offered a shy smile and the cupon at Mark “I really need to go now, if you happen to want to come and have any questions, just ask the lazy unbothered worm sitting in the reception, he will help you. See you!!” 

And with that, he rushed out of the room and probably the building in like, seconds, leaving Mark standing there staring at the window while the gardener moved cacti from the shadows towards the sun.

~

As he opened the door, he saw the image of his roommate covered with a handful of bedspreads, eating soup on the dining table and looking weak and as fragile as glass.

Usually Donghyuck would make fun of his bittersweet friend, but at that moment the only thing he felt was worry.

“Oh sweetheart” He strode right next to him and extended a hand towards Renjun’s forehead to feel his temperature “you’re too hot!”

“Yes, Donghyuck. That happens when you have a fever” he retorted sarcastically, but slightly softer than usual. Donghyuck could tell, that was just how much he knew his friend.

“Stop bitching around. Want me to take you to the hospital? I can skip class today for you” he uttered while taking a seat next to the other.

Being genuinely concerned about the other and showing it was something they certainly didn’t use to do. Nonetheless, with time bonds change and so did their friendship. While at first, during teenage days they wouldn’t share much of their most sincere feelings, luckily it was just a common thing now.

Consequences of living together for almost four years. They’ve learnt a lot during that time.

With a big pout, Renjun whined “I don’t know. I feel like shit” and Donghyuck thought he looked like it too “But I can’t miss class today. I really shouldn’t” his friend paused and took half a spoonful of soup. He looked lost in thought “how did the class go?”

“It went as smooth as usual, my dearest. Who do you think I am?” he said while caressing his own violet strands of hair “Do you remember today you were supposed to have a new student?” Renjun nodded while gently blowing at his hot spoon “Well, he was kinda amusing. And hot, not gonna lie” the sick man dropped the spoon to give his full attention to his friend's next few words. He smelt trouble approaching “and I might have invited him to my classes” He snickered as Renjun threw a hysterical look at him.

“First you get _late_ to the class -and don’t try to deny it Jaemin called me- and then you _steal_ my student because he is hot?” Renjun dramatically asked with a groan, pointing closely at him with the metal spoon “You’ve never invited someone to your classes”

In answer to that, Donghyuck could only snicker because if Renjun was able to get mad and overdramatic, he wasn’t feeling that bad after all.

“Yep. I haven't. Come on, let’s go to the hospital, Injunnie”

~

“So I send you to a regular yoga class and you come back with a _date_? Not bad, Marky” Johnny uttered that last part while doing finger guns with the yellow coupon in hand. It had only one word imprinted on it: ‘~Haechan~’.

“How many times do I need to say it’s not a date?” he whined back. At least he had a nice steaming latte on his hands that comforted his body and soul from his friends “It’s a free class which by the way I’m clearly taking because, you know. Free stuff” he said mildly annoyed.

“He’s just teasing, stop pouting like a child” Jaehyun uttered with a snort. Damn Jaehyun and his dumb, senseless devotion for Johnny. Why can’t he be on his side from time to time? “At least were you able to relax?”

“Yes Mark. Tell us, were you able to relax?” Mark could only jump out of surprise on his chair as a pair of hands found their way on his shoulders and Taeyong’s voice appeared right behind him.

“Jeez! You need to stop your sneaky spy motions or I might have a heart attack” he breathed deeply, rather disturbed “And yes, I had a very calming and great class” 

When he turned around, he saw not only Taeyong but another guy beside him, which was inexplicably familiar. Very familiar. Wait. 

“YOU’RE THE GARDENER” Mark screamed out loud as realization hit him. The coffee shop momentarily quieted down for a bit, but resumed activity in a second. “Sorry” ended up mumbling as his friends glared at him. 

“Mark” Taeyong had his hands on his temples now “This is Doyoung.” He sighed when he acknowledged Mark’s confused expression “You know him. I literally talk about him every day. You met him on my birthday?” 

_Oh._

Yes, The Doyoung guy. The singer and the gardener. Taeyong’s best friend. Also the guy who might have shown Taeyong the dance studio.

“Right, right, sorry!” he apologized again, but this time looking at the man in question.

“Oh, don’t be. But you know, I saw you staring at me from the studio this morning. That was indeed creepy”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to- I was just-” 

“It’s alright, I was joking” Doyoung interrupted with a smirk while his so-called friends laughed. 

He wondered why that was happening and why, yet again, his friends were laughing at him.

Maybe he was just secretly hilarious.


	2. Weird how minds work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are being mercilessly attacked by nct 2020, here's a new chapter!
> 
> Before you continue, I want to say there are going to be a few songs mentioned in the story and I feel they give a specific vibe. So if you want to laugh or feel it too, I'll drop the links somewhere in case you don't know the songs. 
> 
> That's it, hope you enjoy!

~

Johnny thought his roommate was hilarious.

Obviously not in a genuine, cool way, but rather in a clownish way. A memeish way. That’s the very first thought that appeared on his mind as he saw Mark pour some milk on his cereals. 

His smile: the widest ever seen. His movements: as energetic as any kid’s on a sugar rush. He was glowing, jumping and talking non-stop with fervor.

Johnny stared as his friend ate with ease. He kept staring as he washed his dishes, as he joyfully strolled through the hallway and kept staring when he came back, fully changed and ready to go outside.

“So, mind telling me what’s happening?” 

As bewilderment immediately showered over Mark’s face, he decided to expand “You look _alive._ That’s new”

Mark only nodded vigorously in comeback “I guess yoga was all I needed”

And it didn’t seem to be an entire lie, since his roommate looked physically renewed. He had been ready to die out of tiredness the night before. However, he just woke up refreshed.

“Well I’m happy then” Johnny was honest “Have a nice day, Marky”

“You too, bro” the little uplifted guy responded while opening the door “Goodbyeeeeee” he sang as he made his way outside.

What Johnny didn’t know yet was that Mark, maybe, just maybe was also excited over a certain class in the afternoon (and, clearly, definitely, absolutely not because of meeting a certain zumba instructor again).

~

Mark had been working as a music producer for two years, and while it was one of the nicest jobs he ever had, it was also mind-consuming if you asked him.

When he first started it wasn’t that easy and he wasn’t experienced. However, people considered him to be like some kind of prodigy, since he began at an early stage of his studies without substantial difficulty.

That was just what people liked to believe. Truth to be told, Mark was raised as a feral hard-worker. That was simply it.

A very wide range of ideas would usually flourish in his mind and if that wasn’t the case, he would work nonstop until he found a solution. That was why he felt so utterly frustrated at the moment. He wasn’t used to prolonged nothingness.

The only real revelation was the fact that he, for once, was able to let his worries aside. Well, just a little bit, but still a lot coming from Mark.

He really tried to think it was not an illogical random infatuation with a man he had only seen once and knew almost nothing about. But it seemed to be exactly that. Weird how minds and its needs worked, right?

Well it was not a real infatuation yet, but he felt excited about meeting Donghyuck and that usually wouldn’t happen to him with people. 

Openly thrilled, he said goodbye to his fellow coworkers Yuta and Jungwoo and exited the music studio. After some hesitation he settled for walking to Neozone, because the weather was nice and he had the time.

When the studio could be seen nearby, he stopped in his tracks to sink the new image in.

During the morning it looked nice.

In the afternoon though, with pure golden light showering the building, it was breathtaking. So breathtaking he entered the dance studio without missing a single beat.

As he walked through the pink hallway he made eye-contact with a slim guy supported by the wall, playing with his phone. Near him stood a group of women in their mid-fifties chatting powerfully with plastic bottles in their hands.

He kept scanning the room as he knew by fact that he might run into Taeyong, since said friend had yoga classes with Renjun in the early night shift. But he seemed to not be there yet.

Immersed in that thought, he reached the reception fast enough for him to be shocked, again. 

He wouldn’t have ever imagined he could fawn over a room that much and he laughed aloud because _what the hell were his feelings?_

The gigantic glass windows were just so beautiful, providing golden all over the plants, the flowers, even the wall, painting it with a natural glowing tint that amazed him.

“Um. You okay buddy?” said an unknown voice from behind him. 

Mark turned around only to be met by the image of two men already looking at him, slightly taken aback. He recognized the receptionist, Jaemin, sitting crossed legged on his desk with one thigh at the top of the other. He was slightly bent backwards, hands leaning on his desk with a playful expression on his face. Next to him, impossibly closer, stood a man with sharp features, muscular frame and mousy brown hair. Something about his expression resembled a puppy even though he clearly was an adult man and Mark thought he looked like the embodiment of a Greek god, too. 

“Weren’t you the jumpy man? You came yesterday, right? How are you doing?” Jaemin was smiling.

So many questions. Mark didn’t know which one to answer first, so he opted for showing the yellow coupon because why not, and as he was doing so, the receptionist stood up and gasped dramatically out loud. The other guy looked perplexed.

“I can’t believe I’m here to witness this day” The handsome man uttered, getting a fierce hold of Jaemin’s arm. The receptionist didn’t seem to mind, not even acknowledging the other strongly holding him. They looked breathless and weirdly excited and Mark was definitely missing something.

“YES. And Junnie is not even here yet. This is _too_ good” With his coupon still displayed on his hand, Mark was beyond confused and Jaemin had the widest smirk he had ever seen. He looked like the devil.

“Uh. Eh, what?”

“Oh, right sorry sorry. Donghyuck usually never gives out free classes. No big deal” It was clearly a big deal for them _“_ Don’t mind us, hehe. The class starts in ten minutes, downstairs, room two. Right near the front door” Jaemin provided a polite smile as Mark thanked them and turned backwards.

While he was reaching the stairs he heard the man say “I’m calling Renjun right now” followed by sushed “He is still there Jeno shut up”

Walking downwards Mark felt weirded out by what he had just experienced and if he was honest with himself, excited, too. Donghyuck never invited people to his classes. Why did he invite him then? And why was that such a big deal? He felt warm inside his chest, strangely proud.

On the stairs, when he got sight of the hallway, the front doors were suddenly opened and Donghyuck barged in. The sun hit his brownish skin beautifully and his little grin made Mark glower in place.

“Good evening!” he screamed. All the ladies answered lovingly and in unison so Donghyuck threw a cheeky grin at them “You may enter the room, girlies. I just need to-“he stopped mid sentence when he saw Mark, standing still at the bottom of the stairway. His expression went from surprise, to shyness, to smugness so fast that if Mark hadn’t been really paying attention, he would have never noticed it “I just need to talk with Jaemin for a bit” Donghyuck finished, while looking and walking towards Mark.

When he was in front of him he simply said “Mark lee. What a pleasant surprise to have you here. I thought you weren’t gonna come”

“And why did you think that?” In response, Mark’s voice dripped cockiness.

Never in his twenty five years of life had he ever been able to find the most minimal rush of confidence in himself to flirt. With no one, not even with his first girlfriend who was so deeply whipped for him. Never.

So, the way and the tone in which he dropped that question was, indeed, a miracle.

“Don’t know” Donghyuck smiled “Didn’t place you as a funny guy” and with that he simply snickered and started heading towards the reception “Hope you brought water because you’re about to sweat a lot, honey!” and just like that got out of sight.

Mark was dumbly smiling until he saw some people in the hallway eyeing him. The guy who had been playing with his phone was throwing a knowing look as another guy called out for him.

He could only squeak, suddenly himself again, as everyone entered the room.

~

By the time the very welcomed and awaited first recess started (A.k.a the end of the warm-up) Mark had learnt two very important things:

  1. Donghyuck wasn’t lying at all about the sweating.
  2. He was probably gonna die in a zumba class. How embarrassing.



At first, when Mark recovered from The Stairway Conversation (Yes, he had already named it) and made his way inside, he noticed the two guys he had seen weren’t regular students.

They had matching black sleeveless shirts with a neat, orange ‘Neozone’ embroidered on one side of their chests. In their shirt’s lower back they had imprinted what Mark supposed it was their names: ‘Chenle’ and the other ‘Jisung’.

The cell phone guy, Chenle now _,_ was gazing at the other while he distributed water bottles in the room. The Jisung guy was simply making faces to the mirror and looking at himself.

As Mark kept scanning the room he took notice of the other people there. It was completely opposite from the yoga-class environment. While that one had been soft and calming, very quiet, the zumba one was loud, mighty and energetic. The ladies kept talking noisily, some younger girls and boys simply chatting or warming up.

Suddenly, Donghyuck entered the room with the force of a storm. He was wearing the same shirt Chenle and Jisung had but instead of being black it was a bright yellow. On his lower back the word ‘Haechan’ in black. He wore violet leggings that matched his hair and snickers perfectly fine.

Mark could only stare in awe as the instructor placed himself in the center of the room, facing the mirror. And just when he acknowledged a headset microphone on Donghyuck’s left cheek, the guy yelled “okay let’s GO” as Jisung pressed play on the computer.

That sole second was probably the second he realized all of his mistakes.

Because at the end of the warm up his body was already a mess of sweat. Donghyuck congratulated everyone, told them to hydrate and have a good time.

But hell was he struggling. He was so tired already he couldn’t believe Donghyuck’s very composed expression as he cheered on his students. He didn’t even seem to have sweated at all. How unfair _(_ probably not since Mark’s physical activity was close to none from the point he started college and Donghyuck actually did a living out of that, but still).

“Don’t tell me you are already tired, Mark” his instructor's self complacent voice sounded near him “It’s alright tho. The more you dance, the better you’ll feel” 

When he was about to answer, a loud “aaaaah Donghyuck the speaker’s not loud enough” interrupted him. It was Chenle pouting from the other side of the room. 

Donghyuck throwing a dramatic eye roll and turning around was such an amusing thing that Mark found some energy in himself to laugh. And move, because an upbeat song started playing deafeningly loud when his instructor pressed a random switch.

He immediately recognized the song and tried so hard to mask his exhilaration, but he couldn’t help it. He has been a Taemint for literally ten years and counting. Without mentioning the fact that Japanese Taemin was a powerful Taemin.

_‘[Eyes of the tiger in your darkness’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rg9BxYVjSnE) _

No way.

Donghyuck, in his full Zumba maniac glory, stood in the center of the crowd, left arm gracefully extended towards the ceiling. Hip cocked to the side and fierce expression. All the eyes in the room were glued to him, everyone trying to follow his increasingly powerful movements.

_‘So? You can’t fall in love again? Break free! Break free!’_

“COME ON” Donghyuck yelled and so did the whole crew of students.

_‘Ah, pretending to be quiet and cool. It’s useless, hey, because your eyes are talkative’_

The room was hot, his instructor so immersed in the song that Mark was encouraged by it. 

Similar to when he and his brother were having the time of their lives crying over a sad story in Fullmetal Alchemist and his father, who had only watched two episodes with them, got emotional. In that zumba scenario Mark was his father, by the way. Every cheer Donghyuck yelled was like fuel to his body.

_‘I’ve got hunger like a tiger, oh! Hunting with my love-starved fangs, claws and instinct, I’ll instantly bring you down’_

Mark felt a shiver through his spine the moment he met Donghyuck’s fierce eyes in the mirror. It was so damn intense. The guy even dropped some “uh” and “ah” with his microphone as the song kept going on and on. His crew screamed and moved just as forceful and energetic as him. Even Mark was in sync, inexplicably.

After two good minutes the song finished. 

Chenle and Jisung, who had been dancing at both sides of Donghyuck, went outside of the room to get more water. Meanwhile Donghyuck made sure everyone was feeling alright and chatted excitedly with his students. He even had the audacity to wink at the mid-fifties ladies who just erupted in what Mark could only describe as fangirling (‘Honestly, same’ was all that he could think of).

At some point (he lost track of time when he started being 95% water) the class came to an end. Donghyuck was sweaty by then, but in a kind of glowing way. It was like a gleaming sweat. Like fresh honey. Or like-

“During the warm up I thought you were gonna die” Donghyuck uttered beside him “But actually? I’m kinda impressed. Mostly because you have never been to my classes” As some students passed by, Donghyuck patted their backs encouragingly, telling them to have a nice week.

“I used to dance” Mark stated flatly. When Donghyuck provided a stunned face, he continued “But then I signed up for college and my life turned into a mess, so I couldn’t practice anymore”

“Oh” His instructor smiled with a hint of something Mark really couldn’t place “You’re finally spilling the tea about your young soul being trapped in an eighty-year-old body” He snickered, and Marked laughed a little bit too.

“It’s not that bad. I just have this final that I’m about to fail and my brother’s wedding _, in Canada,_ and you know, college sucks sometimes when professors give you project after projects after project and there’s just no time and-“ Mark was ranting “-you know how you actually need to work because you are broke but then work interferes with your studies and-“

“Mark you’re ranting” Donghyuck’s smile was now gentle, still playful but somehow knowing at the same time. At least Mark felt it that way. “What are you studying?”

“Oh right. I’m majoring in music” 

“That’s so cool! And I really get that, I’m majoring in dramatic arts laced with dancing and sometimes professors are just plain dicks” It was Mark’s turn to look stunned.

While he processed this new information his mind came up with a conspiracy theory about how the universe made him feel as a lame protagonist of a silly romcom. It was simply so convenient.

“What?” he asked, shocked.

“What, what?” Donghyuck asked back, confused.

“Like, you major in dramatic arts as in like, theatre?” The other nodded, with a pointed look “And my final project, which I’ve been postponing for years because I know nothing about, is about theatre’s music?”

Upon hearing that, Donghyuck had the biggest smile ever. It was so damn bright Mark was close to getting blind. He wouldn’t actually mind if that happened, though.

“That settles it then” Donghyuck sipped water from his pink plastic bottle “We’re going to the theatre this Friday”

~

“So, what you are telling me is that you randomly go to a free zumba class and this time you actually come back with a date?” Johnny, washing the dishes in the kitchen, was by all means amused.

“That’s a good one, Mark. Haven't seen it coming from you at all” Jaehyun was only wearing a black plain shirt and grey briefs.

“First of all, Jaehyun, where are your pants?”

“I’d also like to know that” he was mellow, sprawled over the sofa watching the TV.

“No, I meant why- uh, never mind. The thing is” he then glanced at Johnny “I’m not dating. He will help me with my project”

“Do you remember the last time Mark dated?” Jaehyun asked Johnny, genuinely wondering about Mark’s love life “I can only recall that time he hooked up with Becca in that dull frat party like, one year ago?”

“Actually I think they only kissed. When he realized she was hammered he took care of her until he found her friends”

Mark vividly remembered the scene because the girl had been almost unconscious and that could only mean two things: she was about to throw up or enter an alcoholic coma. That night Mark decided to be optimistic so he opted for tying her hair and getting her a glass of water. He got worried and never in a million years would have considered leaving her alone because he knew the possible and plausible horrible ending scenarios for a hammered lonely woman in a frat party.

“That’s such a Mark thing to do” Jaehyun mindlessly said “When is the date?”

He sighed and sat down on the smaller sofa because _whatever_ “This Friday, and just so you know, I haven’t been dating because I didn’t feel like it. I mean, I am not against people getting laid and stuff but I am a busy, responsible student who wants to graduate, man. Not a sex machine” 

As both boys laughed Mark smiled. His friends sometimes made fun of his life choices, but he knew how much they supported and cared about him, too.

When Johnny finished doing the dishes he joined them with a handful of snacks. Taeyong was about to arrive at any time for their traditional Wednesday movie night.

“Oh by the way, Tae asked if we were cool with Doyoung joining us today”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we? Tell him to buy more snacks tho” Jaehyun muttered, still all over the place, looking as lazy as a cat napping under the sunrays. 

Out of the blue, Mark decided to voice what was on his mind “I don’t know if I really like him or I’m so stressed I just need to like someone, do you know the feeling?”

“Are you talking about Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked, confused as hell.

“I bet he’s talking about his date” Johnny responded, smirking.

“Like I don’t think it’s a date? But I kinda wish it was. He’s just helping me with the project” 

Donghyuck’s bright smile popped up on his mind.

“Wait. Is it a _he_? Oh yes, Marky. Go get that boy!”

Mark sighed, yet again “Did you even listen to my dilemma, Jaehyun?”

~

After the third movie Mark decided he needed some sleep. If not, he was really going to hate life next morning. His friends wished him a good night as they decided which movie they were watching next.

When his head hit the pillow the image of his blank draft wasn’t so apathetic anymore, because Friday was just two days ahead.

It seemed silly to stop all his struggling and replace it with giddiness out of the blue. Yet, Mark couldn’t even bring himself to judge his feelings anymore. He really needed something positive to cling to. 

He really needed Friday to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cry at the idea of Yuta calling Shotaro "Sho-chan" or the prospect of hearing "JISUNG-HYUNG" just once. This is happening and I'll have a serotonin overload.
> 
> Also, in this household we love and stan the king Taemin, and we stream criminal too because SM didn't promote it as it should have!!
> 
> Anyway, get ready for some spicey flashback on chapter 3 hahaha.  
> Thanks for reading a lot, and see you next chapter!


	3. No marrying plans in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Shotaro is 00 liner and Sungchan 01, so no Jisung-Hyung on our watches. Das kinda good because otherwise they would be too babies u.u
> 
> Little disclaimer: The flashback happens during Donghyuck's 21th bday, meaning that Jaemin is still 20. In my country the legal drinking age is 18, but I know in some places is 21, so yeah, he is kinda a little illegal.
> 
> That’s it, enjoy!

_~_

_Three years ago._

  
  


There was hot sweat dripping down his spine. 

It didn’t matter. 

He gulped another shot, swaying his hips hard to the music while snickering.

Nothing mattered enough.

He was drunk.

It was okay though; his friends were dancing along, smiling and reassuring him. The unspoken, desperate need in the air to ease down the tension and tenderize the mood could possibly cut Donghyuck in a half.

He just wanted his mind to stop.

~

That morning he woke up to a phone call from his boyfriend Minki. It was weird, because they were supposed to meet at his favourite coffee shop at ten for breakfast. That was like, an hour ahead.

With high expectations and without missing a beat, he picked up. That day he was going to be so spoiled, showered with hugs and attention all along. 

Because that day it was finally his birthday.

Yet and to his utter surprise, what he got instead of love and caring were four simple words: ‘I cheated on you’.

It was his goddamn 21th birthday.

And some dickhead he used to call ‘boyfriend’ decided to destroy his heart.

After some lame, unbelievable explanations Donghyuck decided to hang up without saying a single word, trying to understand those new events unfolding.

There were bright red blaring alarms, fire and chaos springing everywhere inside his head and he wondered why. Why that day? Why out of all 365 days of the year he chose that day? Donghyuck couldn’t understand.

It was of general knowledge he loved his birthday; everyone knew it. Even Minki loved his birthday, too. Then, why?

Of course he was dejected because of his boyfriend’s betrayal, they had been together for a year and a half. But it was worse, so much worse because it was his goddamn birthday.

Any other day they would have a chat, Donghyuck would sass him and tell him it was over. Minki would beg for pardon and cry as he stood up and went away holding his head high, sashaying his way into life only the way he knew he could.

Except that that day it was his birthday. And he felt vulnerable.

“Hyuck, wake up! You’re going to be late” his mother yelled from the kitchen with her warm voice.

At that precise moment, as if feelings were something he could totally be in control of, he made up his mind to enjoy his day. Not crying nor thinking about him, he could deal with all that tomorrow. His birthday was only that day and that jerk wouldn’t just ruin it for him, no sir.

With the heaviest smile ever he went downstairs and told his mom the change of plans: he would have breakfast with them. Thankfully, his parents didn’t ask why (although his siblings did).

Later he went to the dance academy and after that, to work. Everyone hugged him and wished him lots of happiness. Donghyuck was happy. Yeah, he was.

Only that he really wasn’t.

Finally at night, he met Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin in Renjun's flat.

They had chosen to celebrate his birthday over there since Renjun was the only one actually living by himself. Donghyuck low-key admired how competent and mature the other seemed to be, having moved from China only five years ago and already succeeding in life like that. Donghyuck couldn’t relate.

They were all chatting excitedly and giving him their gifts in the living room until Jaemin, in a menacing tone, blurted out “Okay, what’s wrong?”

Silence ensued.

If he wanted to, Na Jaemin could be a little perceptive devil. With his charms he always found a way to get anything he wanted, from information, to discounts for food, free movie tickets, anything. He’d get it. He was creative and confident enough to accomplish anything in mind and intelligent to get away with it. 

Usually, Donghyuck found that aspect of him as an advantage. However, at that specific moment, being in the receiving end of his perseverance and intuition, he felt helplessly cornered. 

“Hyuckie” Jaemin got closer. He grabbed his hand and led them both towards the table. Renjun and Jeno followed them, clearly aware of something happening “You are all weird and quiet” 

With those words, his guts twisted anxiously as he uttered “Nothing’s wrong” sounding so wrong. “Everything is great” he carried on saying, forcing a smile that hurt his cheeks.

“Now can you repeat it without sounding like a kicked puppy?” Renjun’s tone was something close to exasperation blended with worry.

Then, a heavy silence filled the room when his friends waited patiently for an explanation. Donghyuck could feel a nervous rush travelling over his body because he knew he was going to cry sooner or later and he had promised himself not to.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out; it was so damn hard to put it into words. That would make it _too_ real.

“Minki…cheated on me”

Jaemin was the first one to react, as he let out a really loud gasp. Then everything became a blur, and a strong pair of arms made his way into his waist.

“WHAT? HOW? WHEN?” Jaemin saw red.

“I-I don’t know, okay. He just called me this morning and said a bunch of bullshit” 

“HE- WHAT? HE _CALLED_ YOU? AS IN BY PHONE?” Donghyuck nodded weakly into Jeno’s shoulder as Jaemin kept gasping. Renjun, who apparently had exited the room, came back with a bottle of tequila.

“Okay we need a drink”

~

As he was telling his friends everything, they had dinner drinking margaritas that Renjun prepared.

Later when he finally finished speaking, he couldn’t stop pondering about the events.

Although Donghyuck liked to believe that society hadn’t interfered that much with his coping mechanisms, he knew he wasn’t entirely free. 

Men being used to bottling up and neglecting their feelings from an early age wasn’t an unusual thing. Culturally, no one really taught them how to express themselves. They needed to be strong and masculine, no tears, no emotions, no vulnerability.

He knew he was lucky that his family always encouraged him to talk without being constantly judged. Yet, he had realized his parents weren’t the only people in the world when, as a child, he cried and his teacher told him not to, because boys don’t cry.

From then on, outside the comfort of his home he was incapable of crying. Kindergarten shouldn’t have been traumatic enough for him to lose his ability to cry. Even so, there he was.

When he felt on the verge of tears, it would simply stay that way: his eyes burning and nothing coming out. And at that moment he felt so full of emotions that he didn’t know what to do. He was frustrated.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Jeno, cracking the lamest dad joke ever. It was so bad that it actually had Donghyuck cackling in a minute, forgetting about his mental worrying.

Maybe it was the tequila, maybe the fact that he needed some sort of emotional release, it didn’t really matter because he was laughing.

“How can this be hurting and reassuring me at the same time?” Donghyuck’s laugh echoed in the room. He couldn’t really breathe properly anymore, and it didn’t matter. Who needed breathing, anyway?

“Oh believe me, it’s totally normal for Jeno to be ridiculously funny after two shots” Jaemin blurted out, slurring a little and smirking “He’s such a lightweight”

“Do you want me to speak, Minnie? About who is really the lightweight here?” Jeno voiced, sounding cocky. And what the hell, since when. 

It was probably the tequila bringing some inner layers of his personality out, but it was new and unexpected. Said person had definitely caught Jaemin off guard, as he was left opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. A light blush crept up his cheeks, too.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought” Jeno emphasized, clearly pleased. Renjun and Donghyuck gaped at each other because _that was so spicy._

“Oh god” Renjun wheezed “I’m keeping deep in my heart those rare, yet beautiful moments where you are left speechless. Thanks Jeno” he said with a hand placed on his heart and the other on Jeno’s shoulder, while looking at the messy boy in front of them.

As Jaemin’s blush got darker he muttered a “Shut up” to then turn to Donghyuck “I want to dance, come here” 

He took his hands again and started leading him towards the living room. They both walked rather unsteadily, the tequila clearly having an effect on them.

One important rule for tequila, Donghyuck had read in a magazine once, was to never drink it while sitting because when you stand up, everything sinks in. _It was true, lmao._

Donghyuck’s mind went blank when he heard the song playing on Renjun’s speakers. He chuckled because it was just hilarious.

A few weeks ago, researching music for a Zumba exam, he had found an old reggaeton playlist on YouTube. He hasn’t heard much about that music genre, really, only recalling the time his teacher made him take zumba classes to get tired because he was way too energetic at the academy or something like that.

Anyway, without noticing, what had started as an ironic consumption ended up becoming something he genuinely enjoyed.

The song was called [‘Salgo pa’ la calle’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkB8hGBL-LI) which after some research, he discovered it meant ‘I go out on the streets’. Even though he couldn’t pronounce a single word, he felt the vibe and danced frequently to it in his room.

Latin America’s music seemed to be very upbeat, or at least that single Daddy yankee’s song from 2008.

Jaemin was staring expectantly at him, so with a playful look and some effort -because he felt a little uneasy, he started to move his hips leisurely. The other boy started dancing, too, smirking towards Jeno and Renjun.

“Are you coming or not?" He sounded a little suggestive and Donghyuck sensed a shift in the mood. He couldn’t quite place how, nor did he try. He just wanted to dance, maybe sweat, close his eyes and lose himself in the sudden rush of energy.

~

After who knows how much time, he opened his eyes to Renjun and Jeno dancing along too, smiling, laughing and drinking. 

Donghyuck felt so hot, his back damp and body numb. It didn’t really matter. Jaemin stumbled with a chair. He took another shot. 

It didn’t matter. 

Jeno helped the fallen boy up, Renjun laughed out loud. One more shot.

_It didn’t matter._

His tears were as hot as his sweat. And they actually tasted salty, too. Was there any difference between sweat and tears? He wondered as he sat down on a chair.

His friends in front of him were like clowns, messy and all over the place. Donghyuck thought they matched well. 

As the hot stream of tears kept flooding his eyes and cheeks he observed Jeno’s unwavering gaze on Jaemin. His eyes glowed with adoration while Jaemin was literally coughing on his drink.

He grinned, getting that I-am-crying exhaustive feeling mixed with looseness, probably provided by his last shot. His friends were so funny. 

As their little party died down little by little, Jeno went to the kitchen and brought a bottle of water meanwhile the other two sat on the sofa beside Donghyuck. He felt as if he was going to melt on his chair. Maybe he already had.

“Do you think he-“ Donghyuck sniffed. He was feeling a little dizzy “-he did it with someone better than me?”

In less than a second his friend’s features told him he had said something silly.

“If you are talking about that motherfucker” Renjun didn’t sound as drunk as a minute ago anymore “No Donghyuck. There’s no one better than you”

“I mean have you seen yourself? You’re amazing” Jeno smiled sympathetically while extending a glass of water to him.

“But he cheated” his head fell backwards and he didn’t have enough strength to lift it up “And he wasn’t sorry”

“WHAT. Did he say that?” Jaemin twisted his head so fast that Renjun, sitting beside him could hear his neck crack.

“Dude, that’s gonna hurt tomorrow” Renjun said, looking stunned.

“Yah, don’t you dare dude me, Huang Renjun” Jaemin whined and Donghyuck snickered. His friends were hilarious.

“No I mean. I sensed it…he didn’t regret it” Donghyuck had felt it, It hadn’t been an apology on the phone. It was more like a notice. A heartless I-don’t-love-you birthday notice.

“Do you know what a macumba is?” As everyone in the room shook their heads to Jaemin’s random query, he yelled “YAAAAH. How uncultured of you” His eyes were almost closed as he rested his head on Renjun’s shoulder “It’s what contemporary witches do to curse and kill their enemies, like that voodoo doll stuff”

“You want to curse him?” Jeno was delighted “And how are you gonna do that?”

“I’mstillfiguringout” Jaemin slurred back, with his eyes closed and a last breath. In a second, a light snore came out of his mouth.

“I’m not in the mood for a curse” Donghyuck responded quietly. Why was his head so damn heavy? “I just want to stop feeling this way”

He felt as if there was something wrong with him. As if he had made a mistake and that was why he wasn’t loved.

He actually knew that that was a stupid way of internalizing things. Still, beyond any rational thought there was always an irrational feeling convincing him otherwise. And at that moment he was really feeling as if he wasn’t gonna be loved ever again.

“Guys I’ll die alone” he said to no one in particular while taking another shot.

“Whaaaaaaat are you saying?” Jeno asked with a pout “You’re noooooot”

“You’re stupid Donghyuck. You’re freaking twenty one, not eighty and widower” Renjun voiced while resting his head on Jaemin’s. The younger was peacefully asleep “If I had the will to stand up I would punch you right now”

“Shut up ‘njunnie” Donghyuck mumbled back. He had started feeling sleepy and lightheaded “It’s just that I can’t really make a deal to marry any of you if I’m still single, y’know, alone and loveless at the age of sixty”

“Don’t you want to marry me, Hyuckie?” Jeno looked confused “Why not???”

“Cause you’ll be already married with these two” He said pointing with his finger towards Jaemin and Renjun cuddling on the couch.

With that, Jeno’s operative system shut down and he started to malfunction on his chair. His face got completely pink and he hugged the water bottle on his hands tightly.

“I wouldn’t mind ya joining our- our marriage, hyuckieeeeeee” Jaemin let out, looking completely wasted. His eyes were reddish, almost closed and his smirk was more like a weird twist of his face. Donghyuck found it iconic.

“One king sized bed for four adult men? Forget it, that can’t be healthy” Donghyuck responded, imagining what would be like to sleep with his friends for the rest of his adult days. _No, thanks._

“Okay but Hyuck” Jaemin was wide eyed, staring “We’ll forever have a spare room for you in our house, so we can have adult sleepovers whenever we want to”

Donghyuck didn’t ask himself why, but that actually reassured him a lot. “Thanks” he voiced with relief.

Jeno hadn’t really recovered from the younger’s idyllic future ideas yet and Renjun just observed his nails with a light flush on his cheeks. They were definitely less drunk than Jaemin, who was lovingly humming to a song.

His friend's unresolved love triangle was interesting enough that he forgot about Minki for a little bit. Unfortunately though, he felt boiling tears making their way out of his eyes again, careless tears that didn’t even ask him if they could come out. They simply did.

He closed his eyes as Jeno hugged him again, letting himself feel comforted and held. It was cozy and nice, until the very moment someone else crashed into them. He didn’t need to be a genius to know that the added dead weight were Jaemin and Renjun sloppily leaning into them.

In the end, they fell down from Donghyuck's chair, laughing hysterically loud, drunk and emotional on the floor.

“I wish our dream of running a business together becomes real someday” Donghyuck slurred with hope. He wasn’t really a person for sentimentalism and neither his friends, but since he was feeling heartbroken and weirdly self confident, his emotions twisted obnoxiously on his mind “I bet it’ll be glorious”

“I’ve been thinking about it, too. I’d like to be a yoga instructor” Renjun said absentmindedly.

“I am SO going to be the sexy receptionist” Jaemin uttered while trying to stand up “Sitting there so neat, beautiful, approachable yet untouchable-”

No one really knew the meaning of his babbling, but Jaemin kept listing adjectives as Donghyuck dreamily voiced “I’ll marry a student” 

That certainly caught everyone’s attention in less than a beat.

“I don’t want to die unloved and alone” 

He certainly wouldn’t like that.

“Here’s how it’ll happen. I’ll find him very attractive” his friends nodded, so he continued “and he will be so smooth, you know. Hot. And, and- “ Donghyuck took a gulp of water “and he will have a free pass to my amazing classes, yes” he said to himself “And then we’re gonna marry in a nice place like….Australia?“ he finished while drying his tears with his shirt as his friends kept hugging him on the floor.

“Yeah, Australia sound nice”

~

_Now._

Donghyuck was rushing upstairs. He really needed Jaemin to give him his headset microphone for the class. 

Having ran into Mark seconds ago in the stairway made him feel like a highschooler, all giddy and beaming. It was simply ridiculous.

“Look who’s here, darling” Jaemin’s self-satisfied tone could be felt miles away. A thing that couldn’t be good.

As Jeno made a questioning sound, he turned around and spotted Donghyuck standing in front of them. He was talking on the phone “Oh, he’s here. I’ll call you later” he said with a smirk “Yeeees Junnie, I will! Bye. Love you too”

Jaemin babbled a quiet “Tell him I love him too”

When Jeno hung up, the both of them gazed expectantly at Donghyuck.

“So…?” Jaemin’s aura seemed to be screaming. Something was definitely happening.

“So, what?” Donghyuck had little time and his friends were wasting it.

“We met your future husband a minute ago” Jeno voiced with his smiling-eyes smile.

“What are you talking about? I don’t have time, guys. Can you pass me the microphone?” Jaemin extended his hand to take a hold of the object in a painfully slow motion.

“Don’t play dumb, Hyuckie. We KNOW” the receptionist emphasized the last word with a loud, evil laugh.

“Gimmie that” Dongyuck took the microphone from his hands and ungracefully stuck it to his face with exasperation.

When he turned around to rush downstairs the receptionist haughtily exclaimed “I mean he is hot, but not smooth at all”

“Who are you even talking about?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Mark Lee, duh”

~

As Donghyuck made his way out of the studio he thought that it was unbelievable, really, how his friends had taken that seriously something he said three years ago, insanely drunk and heartbroken. It was simply ridiculous.

The worst part was that, apparently, they had been speculating a lot about how, when, and who. Also, Chenle and Jisung were involved somehow.

Since they inaugurated the studio, he hadn’t invited anyone to his classes because no one had been worth it. When he decided to invite Mark to his class, he did it because he simply felt like doing it, not even remembering about his silly promise. 

God, he had no marrying plans in mind.

However, when he finally got home with Renjun, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Mark had been sitting down with that lost look after the class. How he felt completely like a highschooler again, all giddy, beaming and excited, because when he met the other’s dark eyes - _surprise,_ the guy was already smiling back.

Donghyuck thought, with certain alarm, that maybe he wouldn’t mind marrying him at all.

~

_Bonus:_

"Salgo pa' la calle" by Daddy Yankee.

Translated by me (only the chorus because it will get too cringey otherwise).

_Today I go out on the streets with no direction_

_Like a vagabond with no direction_

_Today there's nothing stopping me_

_Today, a little kitten I will take_

_And the moon is full_

_And the nightclub is full of singles_

_To go around flirting_

_In that way I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for_

_The bass resounds and sounds like itself_

_Today a little kitten I'll take_

[Iconic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KCh4RKdrDXREhYQdRBalG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I need to clarify it, but just to make sure, the music is complete meme material and I swear I don't know what happened. I just can't stop laughing because it reeks idk, flogger vibes 2009 mixed with shinee's ring ding dong. 
> 
> So, that's why I dropped a playlist below the poorly translated lyrics to nourish the never-ending meme content that the internet provides us with everyday.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and see you next chapter!


	4. Wandering around

~

Mark rubbed his hands together seeking for some warmth as the chilly autumn night breeze passed by.

He was awkwardly standing in front of the rusty sign of the theatre. People walked by, getting in and out, chatting loudly. 

It was a lively place, Mark couldn’t stop locating new things everywhere; the million warm lights all over the entrance, almost sepia. The open, welcoming gate doors tangled with red roses and the cobblestone sidewalk decorated with mold. 

It looked like an old 80’s house and there were even a few people gathered around, smoking near the gates, just like in movies.

Mark had been to places like that, it wasn’t strictly different from café concerts and jam music sessions. Yet, there was something in its environment that felt intriguing and enticing. He really wanted to go inside already.

While he stared at his watch he wondered where Dongh-

“MARK!” 

He couldn’t even turn around as a hand quickly took hold of his and led him, rather fast and clumsily, towards the gates. 

“Mark! hi, hiiiiii” Donhyuck exhaled, out of breath “I’m so, so sorry for being late. I’m usually not like this at all. I’m a nice, punctual, responsible man” He said with a smile as he took a peek at Mark behind him “I have a great explanation” he continued uttering as he greeted some people in the huge hallway they had entered. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t wait long” Mark exclaimed back, quite calm considering they were sprinting across the building.

Donghyuck, Mark noted when one of the hundred lights hit his face, was wearing makeup. His eyes shined with bronze eyeshadow and eyeliner that made him look like a feline. It was gleaming, just like him, and Mark felt rather scandalized because 1) he was incapable of doing make up at all 2) he wouldn’t ever look as ethereal and attractive as that guy currently _holding his hand._

When they reached the end of the hallway, they went through a small sheet iron door and Mark didn’t have a clue of what was happening. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to ask because when his brain processed something, anything aside from Donghyuck’s face, it was too late. They were in a gloomy room, with fainting blue lights and most importantly, a girl panicking before them.

“Where were you? He is insufferable” she was trembling a little bit.

“I missed the bus by SECONDS but look at my makeup” Donghyuck batted his eyelashes.

Well Mark couldn’t be more disorientated, really.

“Mina?” he asked, baffled.

What was she doing there?

The girl gave a little jump out of surprise, because apparently, she hadn’t noticed someone beside Donghyuck. When she acknowledged it was Mark though, a huge smile plastered over her face.

“Mark Lee!! How are you doing? Wait-” Her eyebrows were held high “Why are you here?” 

While saying that, she spotted their interlocked hands and let out a soft ‘oh’ as if understanding something. Mark by instinct dropped his hand, flustered over a look. _Great._

“I’m fine and you? We-“ he motioned between Donghyuck and himself “-are watching the play! Are you, too?”

In reaction to that Donghyuck snickered and Mina smiled kindly, which was certainly not the response he had been expecting.

“She is in the play, Mark. By the way, I got it all in here” Donghyuck said while extending an outworn black bag Mark hadn’t even noticed him carrying.

“Oh right, right. I gotta rush. Thanks, Hyuck! Hope you two enjoy the show!” she voiced with a wave of her hand.

“Break a leg guys!” Donghyuck yelled while she disappeared through yet another dark hallway.

Then, they were left alone in silence under those dim blue lights.

“Um. Uh, so-“ Mark 404 not found “What happened just now?”

“Jaemin is not a professional man and he forgot his wig for the play at home, so he asked me to borrow a bunch of mines. But I didn’t know which one he wanted so I brought all of them” Donghyuck retorted, turning to him.

Mark kept quiet and Donghyuck looking at him, sighed “Maybe I should have started with the fact that Jaemin, the person you know as the annoying receptionist, is in the play?”

“Yes, pretty much man” Mark playfully hit his shoulder as they bursted into laughter. 

When they eased down a little, trying to compose themselves, Donghyuck sheepishly apologised “I’m sorry. I ran out of time…it’s just…it takes time to look this stunning you know?”

And if that was a joke Mark didn’t know, he laughed anyway because he wanted to, because it was inexplicable, really, how Donghyuck could make him feel light hearted and carefree without great effort. 

Commonly, Mark wouldn’t just casually hang out with strangers. Not that he didn’t like to, he was shy most of the time. Nonetheless, it wasn’t like that with Donghyuck as he somehow felt comfortable beside him, as if they knew each other for a long time. 

That certainly would explain why he blurted out “I bet you look stunning anyhow” like an afterthought. But the second he realized the meaning of his words, he was ready to faint.

Donghyuck was a little dazed by that, his mouth agape and eyes momentarily wide. He tried to say something but ended up giggling like a child when he spotted Mark’s agitated expression.

“Thanks, Mark” He sounded smug, but his eyes were actually sparkling and his grin was sweet, so he didn’t really look conceited. 

With that a slightly tense silence settled between them until Donghyuck spoke again.

“Mark?” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m starving”

~

After they ordered one pizza and two beers at the theatre’s bar, they went outside to the main hallway, the one that led to the opened gates. As they sat at a table Mark could really appreciate the place that time.

It was like an old Italian facade with cobblestone floors. The hallway was wide with flowerbeds at each side of the walls and the ceiling was made of climbing plants, so he could spot some stars through the holes. That was a thing that Mark, being the hopeless romantic he was, found hypnotizing and beautiful in so many ways.

“So, how do you know Mina?” Donghyuck was sitting in front of him, looking unbelievably chill. He was wearing a crimson red turtleneck with baggy high-waisted jeans that made him look dazzling. His shoes were a shining red and were really eye-catching, too.

“I produced one of her songs some time ago”

And Mark could clearly remember the experience. It had been one of his first projects at his music producer company and one of his favourites so far. Mina and her idol group, ‘Gugudan’ were nice to work with and fundamentally, willing to cooperate with the team. Not everyone was that professional “She’s such a great singer”

“Oh yes. We share some classes” Donghyuck said while nodding with energy “But weren’t you still studying? Like how did you produce her stuff?”

“Although I’m close to graduating, I’ve been working for about two years I guess?” Mark voiced it more like a question than as a statement. He was low-key embarrassed because when people found out about his working background, they overreacted. He was nothing more than a simple human being with goals and he just worked extra hard for them (sometimes a little too hard, but still). 

Donghyuck just hummed and muttered a small “that’s impressive” in response. His eager eyes were roaming over something behind Mark’s back as he suddenly looked like a wolf ready attack, which was perplexing up to some point.

Everything made sense in a minute though, when a man gracefully placed a pizza on their table. With a polite smile, he offered a “Eat well!” and turned around to come back to the kitchen.

With the excitement of a child in a candy shop, Donghyuck yelled “THANK YOU SO MUCH, HYUNG”

In response the man simply waved with a smile, only to then enter the kitchen and get out of sight.

After a few bites of his slice, Donghyuck moaned both because he burnt his tongue and because it was delicious. “Did you know that the man who brought the pizza is the owner of the theatre?” he randomly stated with his mouth full.

“Uhhh no? But why is he in the kitchen?” Mark turned around to take a brief look into the theatre’s bar.

There was a blond man in the counter talking with two girls, but no sight of the man who brought the pizza.

The blond man caught Mark’s attention in a second. Well, actually, his body language. While it seemed confident and frisky, it was also sophisticated and delicate in a way. As he talked loudly he was surprised by the other one, the one who brought the pizza and the apparent owner. Said man rested his hands on the blond’s waist to then place a soft kiss on his shoulder. After that, he returned to his place in the kitchen.

“Because he likes cooking” Donghyuck voiced absentmindedly while looking at the same scene in the bar “Sometimes he and Ten can be so disgustingly cheesy and mellow that I need to get out of the room”

Mark laughed at his melodramatic tone “That must be though. They are really cute, tho” he said as the blond took a peek behind him to the kitchen. 

“Don’t ever let Ten hear you say that, you’ll never hear the end of it. And yeah, I’m joking. I’m actually grateful to the both of them. Ten is always encouraging me and Kun is the most understanding and caring boss I’ve ever had. But yet again, don’t ever tell Ten I said that”

“Wait, do you work here?” 

“Yeah! I’m an actor here. My play is on Saturday nights” Donghyuck uttered while rubbing his neck “But I’m rookie actor, so I’m only starting here…and there’s a lot I still need to learn”

Mark wasn’t exactly surprised by that fact since Donghyuck had those inexplicable vibes. He seemed so lively, so golden, beautiful and funny to look at, to hear. The few times he had met him he learnt he was special and talented. 

And yes, maybe he had been nourishing his dumb infatuation a little too much but, who cared? Not Mark. It was actually the only thing that prevented him from literally fainting out of stress.

Also that new information explained why the entire theatre seemed to know Donghyuck and greet him that fondly. 

“It’s all about passion. You know how we are in constant change and discovery, that’s why we never stop learning” suddenly said a short man with bright red hair and a small smile approaching their table.

Well, Mark thought that his experience in a theatre so far was beyond unsettling, having ran all across the place, meeting Mina there and now an elf-looking man entering their random conversation.

“And how much time did you spend on practicing that sole line, Taeil hyung?” Donghyuck retorted while cackling and soon enough, he was hugging the other tightly with affection. When they parted, he uttered “This is Mark Lee here!” pointing at him.

“Yeah I know? Like that’s the only thing you talked all week during rehearsal? Meeting him today?” Taeil sounded befuddled “Nice to meet you, by the way” He said while extending a hand for Mark to shake. 

As he shook Taeil’s hand, Mark felt rather elated at the redhead's previous statement. The guy didn’t even appear to have realised what he said, nor the effect and embarrassment that caused Donghyuck, who was trying to cover up with a nervous laugh. 

“He is my partner in the play. We are the whole cast” Donghyuck voiced, trying to move on.

“That sounds great! Nice to meet you too, Taeil!”

Mark was properly interacting with strangers only because he felt a sudden confidence boost, something that he hadn’t felt in a while and probably wasn’t going to last long. 

“Oh look at that. They are opening the doors” Donghyuck exhaled with excitement. They all turned around as a girl near the small sheet door yelled that the audience could go inside. 

“Come on, Mark Lee! Let’s learn about theatre!” he uttered as he took a hold of Mark’s hand _again_. 

~

As they made their way out of the dark room, Mark stayed silent, trying to sink all of that new information in. 

He loved it.

The play was called ‘Nonconformity’. At first he thought it would be some lyrical, poetic analogy with over the top performances that didn’t match his taste, mainly because that was the only theater he knew.

However, what he discovered instead was a handful of emotions and a strong, straightforward message. 

The story was about how certain groups of people are constantly excluded and oppressed within society. In that way, five brief but shocking stories were told from different points of view. 

The staging was incredible, the actresses and actors were outstanding and the vibe was amazing. It was complex to explain, probably impossible, but it was like the essence or the soul of the play that made him feel as a part of something. He felt reassured by it.

“So, what are your thoughts?” 

Donghyuck wasn’t shocked by the play. _Why._

“I loved it. I’m, you know, in shock” he returned while trying to say what he wanted through the movement of his hands, since he didn’t have words “The way they danced and sang, I mean, the moments they chose. That was something” Mark kept on rewinding everything he liked on his mind as if reading notes “What really caught my attention, though, were those moments where the music was simply filling the air and it actually helped you pay attention to the action in the scene”

“Oh yeah, that’s on purpose. The aim of it is to generate a specific climate” Donghyuck said in thought.

“Music is crucial in theatre” Mark stated as if he was revealing the meaning of life.

“Indeed” Donghyuck smiled softly “I liked it too, during some parts though I felt like they were missing some plausible things to deepen the story. That might be because today is the first time they perform it, next Friday it will be way better”

“Oh, are they repeating it?”

“Yes! That’s how we work here. We perform a play for a whole month while preparing another for the next one. If one of the plays is successful we get to repeat it and maybe, slightly change scenes and surprise the old audience again” 

Donghyuck talked with a type of conviction and hope that Mark could easily place. It was the way you talked about your dreams, about all that mattered and all that scared you.

“What’s your-“

He couldn't finish the question as a loud “DONGHYUCK!!!!!!” from far away interrupted him.

It was Jaemin, approaching them fast and forward, smiling wide from the other end of the hallway.

He was still wearing his costume and his hair was an utter mess. While he made his way towards them, all the audience crowded in the hallway started to greet him, so he got into five brief conversations at the same time, at least. 

His smudged make up could easily be seen: dark streaks of mascara had run down his face and Mark knew by fact it wasn’t just sweat but also tears, since Jaemin’s character cried in the play.

He thought it was funny that the receptionist’s story was about a gay boy raised in a strict Christian family because Mark found it one hundred percent relatable. 

The very second he spotted him next to Donghyuck, his cheerful expression transformed into something mischievous and wicked.

Having seen the same exact change as him, as fast as lightning Donghyuck grabbed a hold of his hand and muttered “Mark”. His eyes were glancing at Jaemin approaching them “You will need to trust me. We gotta go” 

“What? Why? Don’t you want to talk with Jaemin?” 

It appeared that Mark’s forever ultimate destination in life was bewilderment as Donghyuck provided the dumbest (and cutest in Mark’s opinion) excited grin ever while he shook his head. Mark didn’t have a clue as to why they started running out from the theatre, but he simply let himself be dragged by that warm hand because he wanted to, because it felt alright to run away and because nothing was stopping them. Not even dubitation.

“Congratulations Minnie!!!” Donghyuck yelled when they got to the gates “We enjoyed the play”

And with a brief look behind, Mark saw a stunned and pouty Jaemin staring at their unrelenting withdrawal. When they made eye-contact he felt so weird, he settled for waving at him in silence. The actor simply laughed out loud and waved back. 

What the hell.

~

Three blocks away they stopped running, out of breath and gasping. 

“Jesus-“ Mark breathed in slowly “Donghyuck. WhY?” he felt both concern and amusement at the same time. He didn’t know why they ran from Jaemin. Still, he sure was enjoying the adrenaline all over his body way too much.

“I know that smile he was wearing. It was a dangerous one” 

“I thought he always looked like that? Like weirdly threatening? Also, it seemed like you got along well?”

From every interaction Mark could remember Jaemin had that signature freaky smirk, especially the last time they met when he was with that other muscular man he didn’t know.

“Oh yeah, he’s one of my best friends. That’s why we ran” Donghyuck voiced, mildly laughing while trying to cool down. 

“You know, I wasn’t gonna mention it but…the other day, when I showed him my free pass he went nuts. There was also another man with him, and they seemed so excited?” Mark had wondered about it during the week “I got the feeling he knew something I didn’t and I felt weird” 

Having already calmed down a little bit, they mindlessly started walking down the street.

“What a weirdo. The other one must have been Jeno” Donghyuck said, while shaking his head “They were probably messing around” he murmured.

“Do you know something about it?” 

“Uh. No.” He paused, then sighed “Well, I might. But you don’t really need to know” his cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes nowhere near meeting Mark’s. 

Well, again, that was a whole reaction Mark didn’t see coming, he was puzzled.

“Is it something negative about me?” he asked the first question his mind provided with. Maybe it was his absurd habit of underestimating himself that led him to think that. Anyway, in his defense life hadn’t been that kind to him at all times.

“What? No! more like the opposite?” his violet strands of hair were blowing in the light cool breeze of the night. Donghyuck paused for a second, to then add “Despite you look pretty nice and smart” Mark smiled at the compliment “You can be pretty dumb, not gonna lie”

“Heeeeeey” Mark’s smile morphed into a pout while Donghyuck decided his own comment was hilarious enough to cackle. 

“I will tell you someday, I promise” he then looked right at him in the eyes, talking as if it was the most serious promise ever done in life. “Do you wanna do something, instead of wandering around?” he added, suddenly changing the topic.

The instructor had his hands in his pockets, Mark noted. The night was getting colder and colder by the minutes, and well, it was only normal since it was little past midnight already. 

There, walking aimlessly like that, having shared the night and feeling that particular sensation again, as if he knew Donghyuck, as if he wasn’t just walking with a stranger…all of that made him feel giddy and electric and nervous in his guts.

Donghyuck was shining even in the middle of the night, walking with confidence like he knew where he was going, smiling, so comfortable, so neat, so, so-

Mark wanted to kiss him, that was what he wanted to do.

“I want ice cream” was what he voiced instead.

Then, he wasn’t truly stunned anymore as he felt Donghyuck’s warm hand on his. He chose to say nothing and hold it tight, because the night was cold and he was walking beside the sun.

“Okay, let’s go. I know a place!” Donghyuck started dragging him with a smile and Mark, again, felt his insides twist.

~

“Do you know what time it is?” Donghyuck asked, a little dazed.

They were wandering again, their arms interlocked.

Holding hands was calming and pleasing but the back of their hands started to freeze so, in the end Donghyuck engaged their arms together to hide his hand in his pocket. Positive aspect: they were much closer (which translated to less cold, that’s why it was positive, right?).

“I’m too lazy to get my phone out of my pockets” continued Donghyuck, sounding tired and sleepy. 

Looking to his side, Mark couldn’t have imagined such a restful side of him. If he was the sun during the day, drawing all the attention without even trying to, like that, all cuddly and soft beside him, he was definitely the moon.

“It’s almost 4AM” he responded with a yawn.

They had lost track of time, that was for sure.

After running out of the theater, they had gone to a 24 hour café Donghyuck frequented when he pulled all nighters to study for finals. They chatted animatedly while sharing a huge ice cream, and without even noticing three hours flew by. 

Mark had learnt the story of how Donghyuck and his friends were able to start running a business together, which was breathtaking considering their young age. It was evident all of them were extremely talented and hard workers, any other way it would have been an impossible task to accomplish. 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, had learnt the story of how Mark, being the Canadian he was, ended up in Korea pursuing his dreams as a musician and music productor. His parents back in Canada owned a church, his father was the pastor. So when he told them he was bisexual, they lost their minds. 

While in the end his parents accepted him, he didn’t feel comfortable at all as some of his neighbours stared menacingly at him every Sunday morning at church.

The moment Johnny, his internet friend, had told him he was moving to Korea to study, Mark didn’t have to think about it twice. He knew Korean because him and his family usually travelled there every holiday to meet his grandparents. Plus, he didn’t really have an emotional attachment to his hometown at the time (with years he realized he kinda missed Canada).

They couldn’t stop talking. Mark felt hypnotized by Donghyuck and couldn’t think of anything aside from him. His voice, the way he softly rested his chin on his hands as he listened closely to what he was saying, the way he himself talked excitedly and rambled, talking about everything at the same time.

He felt like there was neither time nor place, just the two of them hanging around.

“I hate to say this but I gotta sleep. Tomorrow I have a class to lecture” Donghyuck pouted as he shivered. That insistent freezing breeze from earlier passed by in the streets “Working on Saturdays is my real doom” 

“You have to work tomorrow?” Mark asked, stupefied “Jesus, you should be asleep by now! Where do you live?” he came to a halt with that question, that by the way, left his mouth without even asking his brain first “Hey, do you mind if I walk you home?”

“I don’t live far, like ten blocks away from here?” Donghyuck answered sleepily. When he exhaled steam came out, the weather was that cold “And no” he smiled cheekily “I don’t mind at all”

At that precise moment, Mark forgot about the weather, about his project, about the theater, about all worries, about everything. He melted with the wind hitting his face and Donghyuck’s bright content smile hovering over his shoulder. 

He didn’t understand how or why he felt so natural and at ease with a stranger. Maybe he was really losing his mind.

Walking like that, soon enough they got to the front of Donghyuck’s dorm.

“I don’t want to imagine the way I’m going to suffer when we detach. I’m gonna freeze to death”

“Uh, then you could always run, so you don’t get cold” Mark answered in thought.

“I rather not” Donghyuck giggled low with his eyes almost closed “My dorm is on the eleventh floor” 

“Ohhh, right. You rather not” Mark chuckled as he felt the other’s head simply resting on his shoulder.

They stayed quiet for a bit, comfortable and resting in place.

“I wish you were like five centimeters taller. I wouldn’t have to twist my head like this” Donghyuck giggled, again.

“Thank god you are not asleep. I was starting to get worried I wouldn’t be able to get rid of you” Mark giggled too. Nothing made sense.

After that, they fell silent again, but not for much time since Donghyuck spoke, again.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Can I have your number?” he asked fastly, not really meeting his eyes “I mean. I was thinking that, you know, maybe I can help you with your track and, in exchange, you can teach me the basis of producing. But only if you want to, of course”

Well.

What?

“Wow. What? Yeah. I would like, really like that” Mark answered with shock. He wanted to ask why, but Donghyuck was sleepy and he would most likely be sleeping only three hours that night, if they kept on talking “I could literally die for some help”

The entity that ran the universe was definitely having a blast over his life right then and there, that was the only rational explanation he could think of.

“You shouldn’t die though” Donghyuck answered with a huge smile. Without missing a beat, he got his hand out of his pocket towards him “Gimme your phone” 

Some seconds later, the instructor had already returned his phone back to him. On the screen he could read his contact name ‘haechannie <3’. 

“Message me when you get home safe, yes?” As Donghyuck detached himself from their embrace, he felt instantly cold “Thanks for coming with me, Mark. See you!”

And with that, the guy turned around and started running towards his building without looking back once. The moment he was gone, Mark just stood there, thrilled and dumbfounded in place.

It was not that big of a deal, a handsome talented man was helping him with his project. 

Okay, it was an enormous deal and Mark was hardly gonna sleep that night due to the excitement vibrating on his body and, above all, the new melody insistently sounding on his mind. 

~

**Mark Lee**

I got home safely!! 4:47

sleep well!! 4:47

**Haechannie <3**

You too Mark >.< 4:49 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I think I missed Hyuck's characterization, but I swear I'll try harder next chap. 24 year old Hyuck is chiller, I guess hehe
> 
> Thank you so much for reading people :)


	5. Couldn’t ask for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, back at it again with a new chapter, yup! Hope you enjoy!!

~

“What the hell, Mark?” Yuta gaped while lowering the headphones up to his shoulders “This is beyond belief. Seriously good” he emphasized the last part with a chef kiss.

Upon hearing that, Mark let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding.

“What are your thoughts about the third one? I feel it’s lacking” he stated, body falling backwards right into the sofa behind the music panel.

“That’s my favourite! I would add some vocals, though” his friend answered in thought. As he turned around and spotted Mark’s body lying on the couch, tired face and constant yawning, he proceeded to add “Maybe you should sleep, then you keep on editing”

And Mark didn’t have the strength to answer, he just hummed and nodded, ready to stop functioning there on the comfort of that old smelly couch from the recording room.

Suddenly, he felt something hit him. Opening one eye, he found the colorful knitted quilt of the studio on top of his chest. Right after having recognized it, a pair of hands tucked the limits of it tightly around his shoulders.

Just like that, he was covered with warmth, mildly confused and mildly already asleep. He sensed a shift and the lights were off to the sound of Yuta’s voice telling him to sleep.

~

In the end, Mark woke up to find his coworker listening to his track on his full producer glory, writing down notes while eating cookies from the bakery down the street. 

“Oh Mark! Just in time!” his friend uttered while turning around on the swivel chair “I really should get going, I am having dinner with Sicheng tonight. Wanna join us?” 

“Uh, no thank you, hyung” Mark declined, trying to sound at least sorry about it “I think I need to sleep like, at least ten more hours”

“Bet you do” Yuta voiced while standing up with a beam “Take these notes. We can chat about ‘em tomorrow, yeah? Your project is going great! I can’t believe you recorded this in less than two days. Anyway, gotta go, See you later” he finished, clearly in a rush. 

In response to that, Mark could only nod and smile and wave, then Yuta was out of sight again.

Everything escalated so fast he could only sigh, not really understanding time measurements anymore.

On Saturday, when he had gotten home at 5AM, all sweaty and unhinged, he started writing down ideas like there was no tomorrow in a weird state of creativity.

Nothing stopped him, not even the sun shining up in the sky signaling midday, or the shadows appearing beside him, eating out the little light surrounding his room.

Before he could even notice, it was already Sunday’s midday and he had started composing the moment he got home, on Saturday's dawn. This meant he worked 31 hours without a single break. No wonder the fatigue.

Finally standing up and ready to head home, he made sure to lock the Music Studio correctly. 

He had his little privileges for being such an attentive apprentice and those were having a key to the place. He was allowed to use the producer for his interests whenever he wanted, with the only condition of cleaning after it.

The owner, Jongin, was damn cool if you asked Mark. His projects thanked him just as much as he did.

Turning around, he saw it was already getting dark in the streets. The sunset had finished, and when a light cool breeze passing by woke him up, he wondered, with some romanticism, what Donghyuck would be doing.

~

“Are you listening to him?” Renjun asked aghast to no one in particular.

They were in their own dance studio, like any other Sunday afternoon of reforms. Since they wanted to improve their business, it had become a habit for them to meet there to share ideas for improvement.

However, after an hour, discussing improvements was the least they were doing. 

After changing some schedules and discussing financial matters, Donghyuck’s date came up. 

See, Renjun, being the flat mate and best friend he was, had already heard everything (and unluckily, more) he needed to know about said date. He had been awoken at freaking four in the morning by an enchanted Donghyuck, staring at the window while trying to spot Mark’s silhouette leaving in the horizon.

In a way, it was understandable. Donghyuck wasn’t precisely known by taking his dates seriously...he only hooked up from time to time whenever he felt like to. Nothing more, cero attachments, no feelings involved.

After his rough breakup things suddenly changed for him. Apparently, having your trust shattered into microscopic pieces on the floor was not as painful as it sounded. It was worse, Renjun had learnt by being by his side all those years.

“He is deep into this shit” he added, to consequently sip his coffee “I probably know that poor guy’s entire life by now” 

“You should have seen his face when he saw me on the theater” Jaemin looked exultant, wearing his classic devilish smile “He actually ran away with Mark” 

“WHAT? You didn’t mention that part” Jeno said loud and excited, looking at the man in question.

While everyone cackled, Renjun spotted Donghyuck low key laughing, too. He wasn’t retorting any witty response, nor invoking one of his dramatic motions. Nothing. 

That sure was weird.

“I mean, if they had stayed he would’ve gotten roasted by you, so I can understand” It was Jisung speaking, smiling and stirring his arms above his head.

“YAH. A son, betraying his own FATHER” the receptionist squeezed his heart with both hands while whining.

And Renjun really tried to fight against the smile threatening to take over his face, but he failed because it was an impossible duty in the first place.

Jaemin not only made himself be heard while acting, but in every aspect of his life. Even though that often drove him insane, it was also something that kept luring him every time. 

He was recently able to understand the way said man made him feel. He used to think about it as irritation. 

Guess what. It ended up being fondness.

It was actually incomprehensible how all those years of struggling ended up with him dating two men who also dated each other.

It wasn’t as difficult as it sounded: They simply loved each other. The basis of polyamory (and honestly, any type of relationship), were consent, honesty and emotional responsibility, and they certainly had been working on that.

Of course they still needed to sort some things out, but who didn’t?

Coming back to earth he glanced at Jeno, who was already looking at him. He was asking with that open and genuine smile of his if he was okay. 

He might have been lost in thought a little longer than expected since now Chenle was saying something that made Jisung laugh, everyone else minding their business momentarily.

Anyway, he made sure to telepathically tell his boyfriend that he was okay, solely appreciating his life.

“It wasn’t a date” Donghyuck uttered, out of the blue. His eyes were lost somewhere in space, as if pondering about something else “We made a great deal though. I will help him with his project and he will teach me how to produce. Maybe we can even record that song we wrote together last summer” the last part was directed at Jaemin.

“Why do you think it wasn’t a date?” the other retorted, completely ignoring Donghyuck’s attempt to change the subject, sensing the way their friend was acting slightly weird.

“I don’t know” he answered while standing up and going to the kitchen to refill his mug.

And as the conversation kept on going, Renjun couldn’t help but notice how Donghyuck was still Donghyuck, with his devilish smiles and smug retorts but kinda blended in some way. Not strong, nor focused enough.

He could tell when his roommate was bottling something up, because well, they knew each other damn well. Still, he could also tell when not to push his matters any further, at least for the moment. 

~

“So Mark” Johnny didn’t look up from the screen “you decided to join us with the living. Happy that you didn’t die”

Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun were playing Mortal Kombat in the living room when Mark got home.

“Ha, ha” he answered sarcastically, sitting down on the only available sofa.

“Mark” It was Taeyong, sitting on the couch before him. His arms were crossed and a huge, dramatic puppy pout was visible over his face “A little bird told me you had a date?”

He immediately glanced at Johnny sitting on the other couch, who simply said “Oh, it wasn’t me bro” raising his hands with innocence “It was Jae”

“Hey! It was the both of us” Jaehyun beside him gasped out loud.

“I’ll give you that, okay” Johnny answered with a snicker “Let me tell you it was a clever getaway, I wouldn’t have thought about Mark’s romantic life to redirect that topic”

“Shut up DUDE” Jaehyun whisper-yelled glancing at Taeyong, who was busy staring accusingly at Mark to overhear that secretive conversation.

“Anyway, tell us how it went Mark! I’m dying to know, come on”

So they paused the game and listened to an exhausted but lowkey excited Mark, talking about the theatre, the deal and the hours that followed.

When he was done, Jaehyun was the first one to speak.

“That means you have finished the project?” he asked while mindlessly scratching his elbow with his body completely leaning into Johnny on the couch. 

“No, god I wish. I still need to go through endless hours of editing. There are some tracks that lack something, too. Like, a voice or something”

“Well, chill Mark. I bet you slay your project in the end, as usual” Johnny reassured as he resumed the game.

On screen, Jaehyun and Johnny’s characters were killing each other, bodies stained with blood and bruises, whereas in real life they were almost cuddling on the couch. It was certainly an amusing parallelism to see. 

“That was like, a very cozy and easy going date, Mark. So happy for you!” Taeyong said out of the blue “I actually know Donghyuck, from the studio. Can’t picture him that cozy, not with everything Doyoung says about him”

“I don’t think I want to know right now what he says about Donghyuck” Mark uttered “and, by the way, I’m not entirely sure it was a date?” 

Even though he really wanted to believe something romantic had happened, it wasn't like that. They made a deal in which both of them won something. People did that all the time. 

“Let’s just place it as a meeting” he concluded.

“Anyway, I’m happy you’re out of that struggling state of yours. Maybe yoga was really the key” Taeyong sounded genuinely relieved and maybe Mark was more of a pain in the ass that he previously thought “You should rest some more, tho. You look terrible”

“Yup, that’s what I’ll be doing right now” He retorted, standing up.

“But we neeeeeeed you Mark” Jaehyun threw his head backwards, hitting the couch while sulking and wow, who would have thought he could do that “one person is missing for Mario Kart”

Yet, when he realized Mark wasn’t affected at all by his expression, he completely gave up on it to send him an exaggerated wink. _Yes, there he was, the real Jaehyun._

“You can play against the machine! I’m tired. Even though I kinda slept the whole day, I could have like, another one of it”

He meant it. His body ached a lot. That was probably the price for pulling a frenetic 31-hour-work-nonstop mode “Plus, I have an early yoga class tomorrow”

“Pff, Mark. It is at nine, is that really early?” Johnny asked, rolling his eyes.

“Yes it is. Goodbye boys!” He uttered as he closed his bedroom door.

~

“He is not here”

“Huh?” Mark signaled to himself, asking with the motion if the receptionist was talking to him. It wasn’t Jaemin but another guy that he knew already. It was Chenle.

The other simply nodded, his soft looking black hair moving dynamically as Mark approached the reception desk.

“Um. What?” 

The man in front of him provided a questionable expression while he wrote something down on the computer.

On Friday, Donghyuck had talked a lot about his life but also about his friends. He told Mark about every one of them and the role they had in the dance studio. 

“Hyuckie’s not here. Neeeever this early. He must still be dead asleep” Chenle voiced with a wide smile, partly because of what he said, partly because of Mark’s face.

“Uh, I wasn’t...looking for him”

Lies. The second his feet touched the room his eyes scanned from side to side, aiming to find a certain zumba instructor. 

It had been unconscious, but it was there. He had high hopes of running into him and sharing a meaningful look, maybe a joke or something like that. 

It was kinda pathetic for him to be so transparent. Still, he couldn’t help it, after endless hours of using the fuel of Donghyuck’s smile to compose, he felt rather in need to see him again.

“Well, I might” He gave up on lying because he definitely sucked at that. Plus, his nervous manners were proof enough to contradict whatever he said.

With that, Chenle let out a high pitched snort of excitement “You sure are interesting, Mark Lee” he said, sitting back on his black swivel chair and slightly moving backwards with that shift.

And he didn’t need to ask why the receptionist knew his name, he had a background for imagination. And, again, it was so weirdly uplifting and stimulating the mere idea of Donghyuck talking about him with his friends.

Out of the blue, a man wearing a large brown coat barged in the reception. His hair was a faded blond with pastel orange and violet strands in its fringe.

“Good morning to you all” the man uttered, calling everyone’s attention and bringing him back to reality. “We’re about to start, so you can get to room number five. I’ll be there in a minute” Then he entered the first door in the hallway beside the reception and disappeared.

“Hey Mark” it was Chenle again, only that his voice was calmer now “That was Renjun, your instructor. You can go to room five with that group over there!” his smile felt honest, so Mark returned it with a “thank you”. 

~

As they were climbing the stairs, the building progressively got more and more illuminated by the morning sun. Mark couldn’t get enough of it, of how the place changed completely depending on the light and the time.That early in the morning the studio was empty and undisturbed in a really pleasing way.

The class had gone nicely, Renjun showed him poses to stretch and some breathing exercises. In the meantime he asked why Mark’s muscles looked mummified, which was a funny way to frame it, so the producer told him about his not-so-healthy-habits of overworking. 

Overall, Mark was left exhausted and feeble on the floor, very much like his last class with Donghyuck.

When he stood up he thanked his instructor for the class and asked for directions to the bathroom, which was upstairs. Renjun needed to go to the reception, so they undertook the walk together.

And there they were in the stairway, Mark utterly enjoying the lightning, the overflowing tranquility of the place, feeling loose and at ease after the class.

Nothing could possibly perturb the joy filling his body and soul. 

Or so he thought.

When they got to the reception his poor heart suffered a jolt of adrenaline as the black swivel chair turned around to reveal The Lee Donghyuck with nothing but pure smugness drawn all over his face. 

“Looking sharp, Mark” he uttered, sliding to his right in the chair with a fluid motion.

Being true to himself, Mark knew he was a mess. Like, he already felt like a walking corpse, it was only natural he looked like it too. Decidedly not his best state at all. 

Yet, the nervousness and the thrill were stronger than the worries about his looks as he felt a grin taking over his face without permission. 

“Donghyuck~ ” he murmured in awe as Renjun shrieked “Donghyuck??????” at the same time.

“Hi Mark~” The other chirped cutely with his elbows on the desk below him, supporting his chin with them. His cheeks were slightly pink, a thing that caused his smirk to look more like a silly grin than anything else.

“What are you doing here?” Mark questioned as the zumba instructor kept smiling at him, apparently downright ignoring Renjun´s existence.

“Oh nothing. I was just passing by, you know. And-” Donghyuck fidgeted on the chair while looking at the wall behind him”-And I said oh maybe Mark is there, right, so I can go ask him if he is coming to my class tomorrow. Yeah” He was trying to seem unworried, Mark could tell because he himself used that tone a lot.

“Oh? I didn’t know I could! Of course I will” He had no clue as to how he managed to sound that easy going when on the inside he was ready to collapse right then and there. Donghyuck was too cute and too gorgeous, he wanted to cry. 

The moment the actor was about to retort something, Chenle got out of a room to find the three of them static in place, mildly confused and staring at each other. 

“Oh- what-” The receptionist sounded perplexed. 

“Do you see what I am seeing, Lele?” it was Renjun speaking. Mark was startled, because he had actually forgotten about his instructor beside him.

It was as if Donghyuck had a spotlight that blinded him from the rest of the world (a thing he didn’t bother to decipher if it was good or bad. It was just something that happened, period).

Renjun’s expression was something beyond complacent, as if he was witnessing the moment of the century. He quickly checked his watch “It is only ten in the morning and he is here”

Chenle, catching up said “Oh, okay. This is the first time I see you here before midday. I have never seen you during my shift” his smug expression suddenly changed into worry and realization “And what are you doing on my desk??? Get out of there”

As the receptionist snapped at him, Donghyuck rushed from the desk to hide behind Mark and blurted out “Oh honey calm down I was just looking for Mark, but guess what!” He patted Mark’s shoulder “He found me instead, hehe”

And even though he was not a nosy person, more like a reserved one, he couldn’t stop himself from wondering “But you have my number. Why didn’t you just message me?”

When a short but dense silence filled the room, he started considering death because maybe he sounded wrong, maybe he shouldn’t have asked that. But then Donghyuck spoke again.

“Mmm...I guess I just wanted to see you in person” his cheeks were definitely red now.

With that, he felt like butterflies flying all over his blood. Right, he felt his blood and his air expanding all over his body. He felt all that movement twisting inside his guts.

“You know, to talk about the tracks” Donghyuck then added after a beat of silence.

That was how Mark’s little sensorial moment ended, and he was brought back to reality.

Of course Donghyuck just wanted to talk about the project.

“Oh! Right. Then, do you maybe wanna go grab some coffee? My treat” he offered rather nervously, without even knowing why.

And when the other, without saying a single word, not even looking at him, walked out of the room he felt rather appalled, nearly close to panicking. But then he came back with a huge black leather jacket in hand.

“Shall we go?” Donghyuck looked self-satisfied, definitely knowing the way he was messing with Mark’s little heart “I have an Essay due to this evening, tho. I can’t stay long” he finished with a pout.

“Oh, right. If you really can’t then we can have it another day…” he retorted with half an exhale and half a laugh which caused Donghyuck to shake his head with fervor “Okay, okay. Let’s go then”

Then, when he turned around to leave, a forced cough coming from his side made him flinch.

_Right._

Chenle and Renjun were still in the same room and have clearly seen everything. They looked funny, in every possible sense of the word.

“What are you two looking at? Mind your own business losers! Let’s go, Mark”

And as Donghyuck grabbed a hold of his hand, he turned around to wave at the duo “See you next week guys! Thanks for the class!”

~

Just after they both had a steaming coffee in hand, Donghyuck decided to finally query.

“So…why do you look exactly like last Monday? Like a zombie” he took a sip of his sugary drink.

“I have been composing. Going to the theater actually gave me a sense of…what I wanted to do?”

His sentence progressively became a question, because if he was being honest with himself that was a lie. Donghyuck had been his muse in a way, not the theatre. He composed with Donghyuck in mind, with his energy and smile. Not the play’s.

“Really? I am pleased it worked! You sounded in the brink of insanity the other day”

“Yeah, nothing that a 31-hour-work can’t fix, haha”

The other one suddenly gave him a look.

“Is that…a casual exaggeration for the dramatics or you actually worked nonstop for 31 hours straight?”

Well, Mark feared answering that. Donghyuck’s eyes looked pretty similar to taeyong’s the first time he discovered his poor working habits. Like, murderous.

“Mmm, yes? that’s like unhealthy, I guess”

“No shit” Donghyuck suddenly stood up, to say “Okay Mark Lee. Do you like waffles?”

“Why? Yes I like ‘em”

“Okay. I’ll treat you to fast waffles. I decided that you deserve them” he uttered while fetching his wallet “I still have some minutes till I regret every single life choice I’ve ever made”

“What? No, you don’t need to, I am the one- Donghyuck!” but the other was already rushing to the counter to order.

He was utterly surprised when the other came back only five minutes later. He placed on their table a plate with two steaming waffles and a scoop of ice cream melting above it. There was even chocolate sauce forming little hearts on it.

When Donghyuck acknowledged his bewildered expression, he voiced “I work next door, of course I am friends with the barista here. And I am his favourite customer. Even though Jaemin keeps trying to lure her with his charms, the little fucker” He snickered to himself “Anyway, let’s eat them while they’re warm”

“Okay” Mark could only say, with his best serious nod.

But then the second he chewed the sweet crunchiness of the waffle soaked in cream he wanted to sob. It was simply so delicious and Donghyuck was likely laughing at his face but he couldn’t care any less, he was happy and things were momentarily working out, just for once.

His mind was content and his heart felt warm.

“So, about your project…”

He couldn’t ask for any more.

~

**Group chat “~NCT Dream the love~”**

**Lele**

*Image attached* 10:21

Look who’s been here in the studio 10:21

**Minnie**

IS THaT DONGHYUCK LOVeLY STARING INTO MARKS S0UL 10:25

LELE TELL US EVERYTHING NOW 10:25

**Jisung**

ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ 10:29

that's Hyuckie’s face 10:30

**Lele**

Yeah I know. He is so whipped krkrkr 10:30

**Minnie**

Zhong Chenle?????? what happend after that?????? 10:30

**Jeno**

Chenle please tell us what happened 10:34

Jaemin has entered the pouty state 10:35

**Junnie**

That was much it, dumbass. Stop the pouty sate 10:36

Donghyuck got flustered with Mark 10:36

To then go out with him for coffee 10:36

**Minnie**

Oh Im devastated I missed it 10:37

AND THEY ARE TOGETHER NOW !!! 10:37

That’s why the little bitch is ignoring us now DAmN 10:38

**Junnie**

I’ll message you when he is crying over his unfinished Essay 10:41

That’s the price he will definitely have to pay for that lovesick breakaway 10:41

**Jeno**

Oh poor Hyuck, I understand the need of meeting your beloved one 10:42

beloved twice for me haha 10:44

**Junnie**

Idiot 10:48

**Minnie**

(´ ε ` )♡ 10:50

Now that I really look into the picture 10:59

Mark is one of those people that look hotter 10:59

when tired, don’t he? 10:59

Jeno says he agrees with me 11:15

**Jisung**

Why would they look hotter while tired? 11:16

I don’t get it 11:17

**Jeno**

I didn’t say that!!! 11:31

**Minnie**

oh Jissungie. Someday I will tell you 11:32

Let’s keep your innocence alive one more day 11:32

**Lele**

There’s no such thing as being hotter when tired 11:35

That’s Jaemin being weird 11:35

**Minnie**

Dare say that to my face, young boy!!! 11:38

Anyway Donghyuck you need to answer some questions 11:39

**Jisung**

??? 14:12

I’m curious 14:12

**Junnie**

He is rushing to class 16:54

... 16:56

**Hyuckie**

JAEMIN BACK OFF MY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:03

~

_Some days ago on Friday…_

“I think I want a Red Velvet slice” Jaehyun said, tantalizing his possibilities.

“Oh yes, I want that one too” Taeyong’s eyes were calculating, scanning the counter where the never ending line of cakes was exposed.

“I’ll go with apple cake” said Doyoung, who hadn’t even come close to the wide variety of sugary cakes. He was simply staring at his phone.

“Dude! You’re so boring. Look at all the sugar that it is in here and you are gonna miss! I think I want…-“Johnny roamed all over the place, back and forth with insane eyes “I want” he made a dramatic pause.

“Cheese cake~”

Jaehyun smiled.

Johnny was always so keen on talking. Even though it was just his cake choice, it had sounded funny and entertaining for him.

To his dismay, those last past weeks he found himself thinking more and more about his friend’s little things.

He would notice them when they shared meals (which was likely every day) to then think about them while trying to study or in class.

It scared him a little the meaning of why the other continued popping up randomly on his mind. And he knew why.

Some months ago they had been stupidly drunk. And they shared a sloppy, meaningless drunk kiss.

Of course neither of them had said a single word about it, and Jaehyun was certainly grateful for that. They were just two bros with a deep real bond…those things could sometimes be confusing.

That’s what he kept repeating to himself.

“Jae, we’re gonna order. You okay?” Johnny asked, scrutinizing him only the way that guy knew how.

“Yeah”

It was confusing in a way. They were still the same bros but with slight changes. They were much more, closer, maybe?

Sometimes they would take a nap and cuddle or cook dinner together. They even shared the shower in the gym once or twice, just to economize time. 

That was something that friends did all the time, but somehow they didn’t use to.

As he sat on their table beside the man in question, he felt his mind a little heavy. Maybe he was thinking too much, so he decided to rest his head on his friend’s wide and shielding shoulder for some seconds.

Johnny, clearly sensing something off, caressed his thigh in a soft manner, supporting him.

See, that was what bros did. They cared for each other and that shouldn’t have been wrong.

In front of them Doyoung and Taeyong were watching them closely. 

“Are you two dating?” someone asked, rather blunt. He didn’t catch who it was, and he wouldn’t ever because after internalizing the question, he freezed.

_What the fuck. No._

“What? No dude” Johnny denied calmly and amused, as if nothing, when Jaehyun’s heart was literally about to puke.

What were they saying dammit.

He concentrated on Johnny’s calloused hand still caressing his thigh to calm down.

“We’re not at all. But do you know who is? Mark!” 

Yes, yes divert the topic, best copying mechanism ever. That wasn’t happening.

“WHAT? Who is he dating?” Taeyong was astounded now “He didn’t tell me a thing, the little brat”

“Oh he told us the other day, but you weren’t there yet. With a guy called Donghyuck. He is an instructor in that studio you frequent, you probably know him” Johnny explained that last part looking at Doyoung.

“I know him damn well. He is a little Devil” the gardener’s voice was resentful but in a playful way somehow, Jaehyun wanted him to elaborate further.

“When is the date?” Taeyong asked, eager and interested, probably because he was the one who knew best just how much time it had been since Mark dated someone.

“It is today”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have read this so many times I'm not sure about it anymore, hell. Writing is diffcult mates. Anyway, since we're almost middway I really hope you are liking it! Any comment or critic is always welcomed, btw!!!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and take care! Hugggs <3


	6. Jaemin knew better

~

Whenever Mark opened the front door of his flat he expected a wide variety of possible things to find. From chaos, to emptiness, to Johnny and whoever he invited going full mode karaoke singers.

It was just a common student household: a little unexpected at times -mostly during weekends, and humdrum during the week.

What he wouldn't have expected, though, nor see it coming when he opened the door, was to find Jaehyun, alone in his kitchen casually preparing coffee on a Tuesday early afternoon.

“Jae?” he stood in the doorway, bewildered “What are you doing?” 

The other threw an unamused look at him “What do you think I’m doing, Mark?” he asked while pouring coffee in Johnny’s black mug. Although he sounded annoyed, Mark could sense some alarm on his voice, too. 

Taking a brief look at him, he saw that the other’s hair was a mess just like his clothes, which were slightly disheveled; It was a rare image since Jaehyun was always spotless and neat. However, at that precise moment he looked as though he had just awakened from a rough night. 

“I meant like. What are you doing here in my kitchen?”

The other sighed and after a brief pause, explained “Our friend John Suh rushed out of the house because he was late for class and-” he frowned “-forgot to let me out” 

“Oh” _that was weird_ “Okay”

And while he made his way inside, he felt something off, like, in the air.

Back in the kitchen Jaehyun had zoned out and apparently found the dark coffee on his cup much more interesting than his questioning stare.

Whaaaat. wait.

“Wait, wait. Why were you here in the first place?”

“Uh” the other’s expression wavered into something unintelligible. After some seconds, he said “We...had a sleepover?”

And with that, Mark was hit with reality. 

How could have he missed it? Those weird interactions between the two, Jaehyun being pantless all the time and them sharing inside jokes that he didn’t get…

“I knew something was up between you two!” his tone was upset and with a reason, since he felt slightly betrayed “Why wouldn't you invite me over, guys? he asked, pouting hard “I’d have gone”

In response to that Jaehyun just gave him a pointed look, staying quiet for some seconds. 

Ultimately, he settled for a wide smile “God Mark you’re hilarious. I promise next time we’ll invite you, don’t get mad!”

“It’s okay, dude. I am busy anyway”

“Wanna eat a snack?” the other was snickering at something now, probably him “I can prepare anything you want, Marky”

“Nah, thanks. I’m gonna go nap since I have the day off at work and a zumba class in about-” he checked his phone “-four hours” 

“Uh. Still going to zumba, huuuh I see” Jaehyun was moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Why was he even friends with him, seriously. 

After sensing his eye roll, his friend continued.

“Okay, okay, rest Marky! I’ll be leaving then... I missed my classes today. I need to go catch up” he explained while grabbing his coat “Thanks for letting me out, and really, don’t mind the sleepovers. Bye” 

Then, without even waiting for an answer, he was out.

And as Mark fetched a blanket for his near future nap on the sofa, he wondered what was exactly happening with his friend. It had been a weird conversation for sure and he felt like he was missing something, but couldn’t tell what.

~

“Bro, you alright?” asked Johnny, totally chill while eating his cereal.

He had woken up rather startled for some reason, a little lost and, a thing that was less surprising up to that point, tired. 

As he sat up on the couch with effort, his cellphone suddenly started beeping. Those blaring sounds were piercing through his still very asleep mind and when he turned it off in a rush, he wondered what were the odds of waking up just seconds before the alarm sounded. Like, was his life that of a joke that he couldn’t even nap peacefully? 

“Yeah, I think I had a dream that made me nervous...but it wasn’t a nightmare?” he answered Johnny, who still looked at him with unperturbed tranquility.

“That’s because you napped more than one hour. That’s against the rules”

“You can’t tell me how much I can nap, my friend” Mark voiced in response, standing up “And which rules anyway? I know no sleeping rules”

“Uf, bold of you to assure that, Mark. Really bold of you but it is written in the bible, I’m sorry” Johnny replied, trying to keep a straight face but clearly failing. 

“Dude! Stop that! it was only one time, come one!” rolling his eyes, he went straight into the bathroom.

His so called friend Johnny had found him reading the bible once when they first moved in. Awful mistake. From that day on he was forced to say goodbye to his restful life, as his friends would always mock him about that if given the chance. 

“I gotta go” he declared, coming out of the bathroom, changed into sports clothes “I’ll come back late. Oh and by the way, Jaehyun was trapped in here when I arrived. He told me about your secret sleepovers” he said while faking a pout.

“Secret...what?” Johnny asked, confused.

Ugh, he was always such a good liar. 

“Nevermind. See you later” 

~

“Gather up, please! I have news” Donghyuck said, brighter than the summer sun, while motioning for all the class to come closer “Today we are going to have an uncommon class. We have a highly professional and astonishing guest” he signalled to the blonde man beside him “His name is Ten and today he will be teaching us some twerk moves to lace with zumba!”

The whole crew literally screamed, high-pitched and excited over the news.

Mark, as a calm young adult whose parents owned a church, hadn’t ever had it on himself to be the attention seeker type. He was more than okay with low profiles in the shadows.

Yet, looking at everyone being so over the top, fuelled by energy and smiles, well, he felt comfortable. Teenager Mark would have panicked with the bare implication of a slightly sexual dance and tried to escape without being noticed.

Thankfully, with years of trying to be more open-minded about life in general, he managed not to run away.

That didn’t imply he wasn’t slightly nervous.

“Hello everyone. My name is Chittaphon but you can call me Ten. We will be doing basic stuff, so don’t panic. Not even internally” everyone laughed but when he met Mark’s eyes he provided a gentle smile “we’re not here to be perfect, we’re here to dance. To enjoy! and I can’t imagine a better way than doing it with our full confidence in ourselves!” the whole crew of students cheered “okay, so...are you ready? DJ drop da beat!”

Then a trap-based song started playing loud on the speakers and Donghyuck was by his side in no time.

In the mirror in front of them, he paid attention to the reason for his never ending nerves and excitement.

Donghyuck was wearing a pastel pink short and a slightly oversized black t-shirt. He certainly looked good as usual, but what really caught his attention was the pink glitter on his eyelids and hair. It was sparkly.

“Like what you see?” Donghyuck asked, cocking his hip to the side in an exaggerated manner while sending shameless air kisses towards him. Repeatedly. 

“Oh my– stop that” he begged while looking away and laughing.

Later, after warming up and learning some basic twerk moves, which weren’t exactly what Mark had thought at first (they were easier and not too revealing), Donghyuck took over the class again. 

In spirit, It was the same intense class than last week but with a little different hint thanks to the hip-hop/twerky moves. And even though the styles were not similar, they made it match well.

When the class was over, his body was out of energy and his muscles felt like diluted jelly, still paying the price for overworking that last weekend. Most importantly when his nap had surely been a failure. Definitely not powerful enough to keep him going. 

“You know what is surprising? The fact that you look lifeless but when you dance, you actually have some pretty slick moves” suddenly said a cheerful voice on his side. It was Chenle talking to him.

And honestly? Mark hadn’t even noticed him there before. During the class he had been busy sharing looks with Donghyuck and laughing with Donghyuck and just, gaping at...guess who? 

Yes, Donghyuck. 

“Oh, hi! Thanks?” he spoke while looking at Ten ruffling Donghyuck’s hair in front of them.

“Ten is a pretty well-known dancer in the city. He actually masters in contemporary dance, but teaches twerk for fun”

Being on the receiving end of that information, Mark wondered why the chinese man suddenly made small talk with him. Yet, what was more unsettling was the fact that he himself answered with interest, laid back. 

“That’s impressive”

In front of them now Donghyuck talked nonstop to the other, with fast hand movements and strong energy. He seemed to be telling a story about spies in the middle of a shooting or something.

“Ten has undertaken him as a pupil, in a certain way. Even though Hyuck is now a professional, too”

“Oh? Is he? He didn’t tell me” 

With that Chenle just laughed. “Yeah. He masters in modern dance and classical dance. He is great” he sat on the floor to tie his shoe “even though he likes to act conceited, he is actually pretty modest”

In response, Mark was about to ask something, but couldn’t because a sudden hand got a strong grip of his shoulder.

“MARK!” it was Donghyuck, yelling near his ear.

Two seconds ago and the other had been 100% immersed in a conversation with Ten. In little less than a flicker of the eye he was beside his shoulder, smiling like an excited toddler. How.

“Jeez! Donghyuck, you scared me”

“Oh I’m so sorry” he said, clearly not sorry at all “You looked lost in thought, so I had to interfere. Anyway, did you enjoy the class?” 

“It was fun” he answered slowly “unexpected but fun”

“I’m glad”

And then, a specific silence ensued.

It was awkward. So awkward, and Mark was trying hard to say something, anything, as every student left the room and said goodbye. But it seemed he was destined to fail at everything that day. 

They were just looking at one another, waiting for someone to speak.

Luckily enough, Chenle, who wow was still there, dissolved the tension and saved the day with a thoughtful question.

“Do you maybe wanna...join us, Mark?”

See, life was unsettling in so many ways and even though Mark had learnt that everyone’s ultimate destination in life was death, no one had taught him how confusing everything was gonna be until that. 

“To join who?”

“Us” the chinese man returned pointing at him and Donghyuck, all smiley “today is movie night! And we are celebrating Jisung finally passing an insufferable kinesiology test” he was actually talking to Mark but looking at the actor, with a smirk. 

“Um, but why? Wouldn’t it be weird?” he wondered, most likely to the walls because the two men in front of him had entered an extreme psychic confrontation in which blood was probably being spilled. 

For a moment, he was left watching a tennis match between them, until Donghyuck finally turned to him.

“You should come, Mark” 

“Right! It’s gonna be fun” Chenle intervened, right after the other. 

And it was the way in which Donghyuck said his name that time that made him want to join them, no matter how strange they were acting, he wanted to tag along and watch movies and laugh because Donghyuck was just so alluring and so fun.

“Come on, Mark!” the instructor insisted “He said dinner! How can you still be doubting dinner?”

“No one said dinner” retorted Chenle in between amusement and disconcert “but there’s actually gonna be dinner” he clarified while looking at him.

He didn’t have to think about it much. He had let enough opportunities pass throughout his life to just decline and go home with regret again. Not anymore. 

So, after a small pause, he settled for a nod. A thing Chenle answered with a huge smile and a high pitched “Let’s gooooo!”

~

  
  


**Haechannie <3**

Heeeeeyyy Mark 2:33

Did you get home already? 2:33

Anyway I forgot to tell you 2:36

On saturday we’re performing a play, with Taeil 2:36

And I thought it’d be easier for you, you know, for your track 2:36

To analyze how music works and that 2:37

You might want to come? If so bring a friend 2:37 

Independent theatres always need broadcast 2:37

Oh sorry for all these messages 2:43

But tell me if you wanna come 2:43

there’ll be a discount for you and the person you bring 2:43

  
  


**Mark**

Hyuck! just got home 3:15

I’ll be there!!!!!! count me in!!!!! 3:15

Same place, same hour as Jaemin’s play right? 3:15

**Haechannie <3**

Yessssss ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡ 3:20

Good night Mark~ 3:21

**Mark**

Nighttttt 3:21

  
  


~

Donghyuck dropped his phone in the couch, with a giddy, idiotic smile and Jaemin knew how great of a friend he was. 

He wasn’t playing cupid or anything, but in his defense Donghyuck had been painfully screaming for that push for _days_. 

Ever since he stopped dating, he seemed to have forgotten how to actually try to get to know other people, so Jaemin only wanted to help. 

“Happy? He said he’ll come” Donghyuck tried to mask his excitement with irritation, but Jaemin _just knew._

“Yup. You should’ve invited him when he was here, tho” he answered as he finished washing the dishes “My men are waiting for me in bed. You staying for the night?” 

As he kept on putting everything away, he looked up at his unresponsive friend, who was still staring at his phone like a little kid.

“Hyuck?” 

“Yeah, yeah” Donghyuck said louder than necessary, suddenly dropping his phone again “Gimmie my spare toothbrush first then go have fun with your men” he uttered with annoyance, but yet again, Jaemin knew better because he saw the way Donghyuck’s eyes were glowing. 

Later, when he finally got to bed where Jeno and Renjun were cuddling and already asleep, he could only ponder about how fun the theatre would be on Saturday. He couldn’t wait. 

~

_Mark was about to die._

_At his funeral people would ask what happened and Johnny would have to tell everyone, including his mom, the main reason for his demise._

_A goddamn performance._

_In front of him, the luminous silhouette of Donghyuck danced teasingly slow with a dress made of a magic carmine antigravity fabric._

_Cool, he was now lying on the floor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh huuuuu~ Hi people! Even though today I'm having quite a diffcult day, that's not stopping this update at all!!! I know it's quite uneventful but hey, Jaemin knows what's up and he is excited for the theatre coming soon hahaha
> 
> Thank you so much for following this story and since it's a short update, the next one will probably come sooner ;)  
> Stay healthy y'all! Sending love and support to you!


	7. Blending in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update because I love (and miss) the theatre so much...

~

“Do you know what day it is today, Mark?” Johnny asked, making great emphasis in the last word.

“Today is Saturday” he answered while changing into yet another t-shirt “Tonight we are going to the theatre” 

And he. was. still. tired. No matter how much time he slept, stress was still consuming him. Damn college. 

Or rather, damn his self-demanding choice of life.

“Good. Do you know the date? or the month?” His friend kept on querying as if it was obvious that he was missing something.

And surely he must, because he still had no clue about the point of their whole conversation whatsoever. 

“We are on some day in October? I think- wait let me check” Mark said while fetching his phone “Today is October 12th” 

Alright he knew the date, now what.

“Mark” Johnny’s tone was already reprimanding “Aren’t you forgetting an extremely important event happening in about a week? Happening very far away from here-” Mark sat up straight ”-far as in Canada?” 

“GOD” he yelled and stood up, one minuscule step away from fully panicking “I forgot. Oh god, no. NO. This can’t be- I have to. I need to-” 

“Shhh, stay calm, Marky”. A sly smile was already forming on his friend’s lips “Your best bro here, whom you should love, has saved your ass”

“What?”

“Your salvation should be here at any minute” 

And as if it had been planned by destiny and suspense themselves, a soft knock came from the door. Johnny, then, approached it fast and Mark could only ponder about life and its unforeseen circumstances.

However, all those thoughts got to a whole new level when the door was opened revealing, in that way, The Jung Jaehyun himself leaning into the doorframe while fanning his face with airplane tickets. 

_Again: Airplane tickets._

“You see,” Johnny’s Sherlock voice was out there for the public to hear “This morning your brother called you. You didn’t pick up” he uttered while shaking his head “he called me, then. And asked if you have booked the airplane tickets for the wedding”

Mark sighed because he was stupid enough to have forgotten.

“I knew you hadn’t. And you know that it is impossible to book a cheap flight to Canada in the span of a week. Well, almost impossible” 

The man before him then threw an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder “Guess what. Jae’s uncle works at the airport and he was able to book you a flight for next Saturday’s dawn”

That meant he would be perfectly in time for his brother’s wedding ceremony and party.

A thing that translated to: his friends saved his sorry ass. 

“I- guys-” he was still destroyed for all the work and stress, and just some relief after almost imploding felt like a nirvana “Thank you”

“Anything for you, Mark” Jaehyun responded, genuinely supportive “You’ve been working really hard”

“Yeah” the other agreed “So you should chill a little. How about starting tonight with this Donghyuck guy? I’d love to see that”

“Oh my- why- why did I even invite you” he felt heat on his ears, which was too damn embarrassing for his friends to just let it pass “Right, I didn’t” he continued, trying to sound sarcastic but utterly failing.

Then both men in front of him snickered for some minutes, until Jaehyun voiced “You should shower, Mark. You stink” 

And he couldn’t even find it in himself to feel insulted about that statement. It was actually true.

After having rapidly retracted to the shielding cavern that was his bedroom and closing the door, he let go a sigh of alleviation. 

His friends were the best. Mocking morons at times, but still the best. 

~

He had decided to invite Taeyong to the theatre with him, but to his demise Jaehyun and Johnny overheard it.

So, there they were the four of them, watching Donghyuck’s play. 

At first Mark found it a little incomprehensible...he didn’t understand the dialogues or the place the story was currently happening. Yet, after some minutes he started getting some ideas.

Taeil and Donghyuck were the same character in different stages of his life. The former represented adulthood, almost elderhood whereas the latter represented youth. 

They were discussing something that the audience didn’t know yet about, in a black void looking place. 

And that was pretty much what had happened up to that moment.

Out of the blue the lights went out and after a solid minute of silence, a familiar beat started resonating low in the ambiance. With shock, he realized he knew the song. Damn well. 

It was [‘Slave’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BOcjGJ5h3U) by Taemin.

Then a warm spotlight appeared, dim and seductive, to disclose Donghyuck’s silhouette sitting over his knees.

Below that golden shower of light, his movements looked so harmonious, Mark couldn’t believe his eyes. Couldn’t believe such a thing being real.

It was breathtaking.

But then the world proved to be messing around with him and the scene got even more captivating when the man performing before him started _singing_.

On stage, Donghyuck moved with fluency, the performance seemingly being his second nature. You wouldn’t be able to take your eyes off him even if you wanted to, it was hypnotizing.

Beside him, Jaehyun whispered something and needless to say he couldn’t register a single word. Donghyuck was lying on the floor, please, how could he.

His voice was soft, filled with an incessant stream of emotions that made Mark feel a lump on his throat. 

And what the hell.

It could’ve been the song, the visuals or the entire sensation emanating from the play, It didn’t matter what, because he was about to cry over a hot boy dancing on the floor™. 

“Mark?” Taeyong sounded alarmed “Are you crying?”

_‘Let’s go, because how often is the night long?_

_I want to swim in the pure white sea with you’_

_“_ No” he murmured back, clearly crying as someone from behind shushed them.

While he wiped away his tears with his sleeve, the tension of the dance was slowly getting to a point where the ending should be arriving soon.

_‘Baby I’m a slave, slave for you’_

And just when he thought he could start to calm down a little bit, he saw them. The thick and undeniable tears falling down Donghyuck’s cheeks. Tears that were smudging his makeup in an agonizing beautiful way.

He knew he shouldn’t have found tears as alluring as he did, but that single motion made the entire performance a whole lot more heartfelt and...ethereal.

To finish the show, Donghyuck sat on the floor, slowly falling backwards as the light disappeared, along with the music and what was left of Mark’s poor sanity.

He was speechless and still crying, when he heard a sudden “OMG, Mark!! Your boy is fucking HOT” 

~

The play had finished and they were out in the hallway.

If he was being honest, after that...interesting performance, his mind was left devastated and incapable of lacing his last three brain cells.

When he cried during the play, he did it out of emotion, which was a total mind blow for him. Like, It hadn’t been his longing feelings that got him emotional, but the play’s. Or more like the actor’s. A thing that confirmed how great of a professional Donghyuck was.

“I loved the play. _So dramatic_ ” Taeyong said, sitting in front of him.

Johnny and Jaehyun had excused themselves to go somewhere. He didn’t pay attention in which direction, probably to buy pizza in the theatre’s bar or something.

“Loved the costumes and the lightning” his friend kept on going while looking at him, waiting for an answer that he, apparently, couldn’t generate at the moment. 

The air wasn’t as cold as previous nights, but the soft breeze that passed by the place gave him chills anyhow. They were sitting on a table outside and the climbing plants above them were still one of Mark's favourite things in there.

“I am still processing it, you know?” he found his voice again while looking at the ceiling “Like, how the hell can someone dance like that? I was so affected that I didn’t understand the end. I was like out, after it” 

After a small pause, he added “He is so gorgeous” like an afterthought.

And then, when Taeyong suddenly giggled and a fake loud gasp sounded close behind his nape, he was ready to sink into the depths of hell.

“Oh, dear! I’m guessing you’re talking about my never ending loveliness and handsomeness” Donghyuck said, exhilarated “Unless you like elders, then you might be talking about Taeil hyung”

With the nerves of a child in a horror house, he turned around.

To be honest, that was embarrassing. And Donghyuck seemed to be enjoying every single minute of it. 

“Oh yes, I was talking about Taeil. But you were okay, too” he tried to play the game, but Taeyong’s subtle giggles soon became a loud laugh and the actor in front of him provided a devious evil smile.

“Oh, so you like them elder, then?”

“What no! I mean- “ Why was he so flustered? Was it because of Donghyuck’s smudged makeup and sweated beautiful face or was it just his stupid excited grin “I didn’t mean it like that-” 

But whatever lame, unnecessary explanation Mark was about to drop got interrupted by a scream, followed by the blur imagine of someone crashing right into the actor’s arms. After a brief look, he noticed it was Jaemin. 

“BABY YOU WERE INCREDIBLE I CRIED SO MUCH!!!!”

“GET OFF OF ME YOU WORM” the other screamed trying to free himself as Jeno slowly approached them.

“Hi Mark!” he greeted with a passive, sweet eye smile while the other two killed each other beside[ them.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRdw_zhd2x1cnUu_wjjl-79wXq_3SqvONnLuQ&usqp=CAU)

“Yo, Jeno! Hello!”

He and Jeno were able to chat a lot the other night in their meeting at Jaemin’s.

Apparently, the only way Donghyuck’s group of grown up friends would play games was challenging to death. Like seriously to death. So, the moment Jeno voiced he was going to go find dinner, Mark didn't need to think twice to tag along with him. 

In the end Jeno had made him feel included and comfortable, which he was grateful for. Plus, that man was literally the dictionary definition of ‘nice’. 

“Oh! Hi there Mark” Jaemin breathed out, hanging from Donghyuck’s shoulder “And Taeyong too! 

Well, that was unexpected.

“Wow, do you know each other?” he asked, knowing well he was wearing the ultimate surprise face of his, with the big eyes and the ‘o’ shaped mouth that Johnny would always mock him about. Yet, he couldn’t help it, he was easily surprised, apparently.

“I honestly don’t know how you think you met them in the first place, Mark” Taeyong uttered in a plain tone.

Right, the studio.

After a beat, the moment he didn’t know what else to say, being damn overwhelmed and...distracted, the universe was good to him for once when Taeil came out of nowhere with a wide smile on his face.

“Hyuckie” his uplifted tone was one he had never emitted before, at least not in front of Mark “we should go tidy everything up, so I can go to sleep after the lip syncing battle”

“Oh, right!“ the other agreed quite easily while turning around to follow his partner. But just as he was reaching the door, he stopped and turned backwards to grab a hold of Jaemin’s arm “you come help us, Nana” 

A thing that ‘Nana’ answered, as he was being forcefully dragged towards the other side of the hallway, with the scream of “I don’t waaaant to. Wait, did you invite them to the party?” while pointing at him and Taeyong.

Then, with a last loud noise and wild motion the both of them disappeared, leaving everyone who happened to be chilling in the hallway intrigued and with certain distress. In complete silence.

Mark didn’t quite grasp much of what happened in those last two minutes, and neither did Taeyong so the silence continued until Jeno, beautiful tranquil calmed Jeno, asked “So, are you staying, guys? to the party?”

And Mark was ready to decline and go to sleep, having experienced enough embarrassment for the night, but it appeared that the universe had different plans as Jaehyun materialized on the bar’s door behind them, with half a bottle of beer in hand and the yell of “Take it for granted, dudey!” 

~

Out of the million reasons as to why he chose Korea to settle down, the most substantial one could be his friends. And boyfriends, if you wanted to place it like that too. 

However, there were times they just crossed the intangible line of coherence with their antics and parties soon enough became an uncontrollable ruckus. 

Not that Renjun was against it, It was pretty damn funny. But extreme, maybe?

In front of him, Jaemin and Donghyuck were about to carry out the ultimate lip syncing round for the night. 

He laughed to himself when he spotted his roommate, Donghyuck, taking a shot of who knows what after having ungracefully warmed up his voice with strange breathing exercises.

The guy really wanted to win that night. And he knew why.

Mark was sitting in front of the homemade stage in the middle of the hallway, with a beer in hand and his usual lost look over his face.

He had to laugh aloud again. 

Poor silly boy who ended up in that circus, following Donghyuck. Out of all the clowns in there Mark had to choose the most savage one.

“Junnie!” Jeno, who was sitting right beside the man in question, yelled at him with a wave. In comeback, he sent a beam at his boyfriend and made his way towards the group, greeting them back.

He had missed the play due to a bothersome project that required practical teamwork and the only time he matched schedules with his classmate was during a Saturday night. Yey!

Fuck the collaborative woodcarving statues.

Well, fuck the collaborative part, not the woodcarving. That was super fun. 

Anyhow, he made it in time for the party and he was going to introduce himself to the men sitting behind Mark and Taeyong, just to be polite, but as soon as he sat down the lip syncing round began.

And for him it was common by now, since he and his friends had been going to the theatre for years. Nevertheless, while scrutinizing everyone’s faces, aside from Jeno they were all kinda stunned, especially Mark.

Before them, the boys were playing one of their classics: [‘I wanna be a celeb’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsqG9k6LOE0) from Celeb Five.

Imagine if the real song was funny, being played by five fierce comedian females, it sure was too sung by two cheerful and mildly drunk grown ups. Most importantly if said men were Jaemin and Donghyuck.

Everything was going as normal with regular overdramatic expressions, forceful movements and sassy poses when Donghyuck suddenly stopped all of it. He dropped his daring look at his opponent to downright stare at Mark. 

One usual thing they would always do was interacting with the public. They were entertainers after all, knowing well how to put on a show. But for him and really, anyone with eyes, that wasn’t only a show. Donghyuck was freaking flirting. 

Even though he didn’t need to, Renjun confirmed it the second he caught sight of the other, the Mark dude cracking up with his whole body and an interesting amount of adoration painted all over his face.

He needed a drink. 

And as he stood up to go to the bar and get a beer for him and Jeno, he spotted Jaemin casting an eye on him. The little fucker winked. 

Guess Donghyuck wasn’t the only dumbass flirting on stage.

~

“Hyuck” Mark slurred, more asleep than awake “I want to ask you something”

It was almost dawn and they were lying down on the cold cobblestone in the hallway. They were close because it was freezing, but also because Donghyuck had slowly snuggled near him.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him for the entire night. After the lip sync battle, which he had won, thank you very much, he couldn’t seem to stop pulling out his finest flirting cards on Mark. 

He hadn’t intended that to happen. The least he wanted in life at the moment was to ruin his fresh and beautiful friendship with him. But apparently, he couldn’t mask his feelings, not even to himself, which was kinda scary.

“What do you want?” he responded, in a fake annoyed way while looking upwards, to the beautiful colours appearing behind the climbing plants. It was already dawn time. 

“I want you to be the singer of my final project. Only if you want to, of course”

Mark was doing it again. That awful thing that took his breath away, that made him want to scream and sob because of how gentle he was.

“I always knew you needed me, sweetie” he managed to sound confident, and because he was a great actor, his voice didn’t waver, but on the inside he sure was freaking trembling.

“Of course I will” he added, just to clarify.

From the bar, someone who had passed out snored loudly and the both of them laughed. Donghyuck was a simple man, he just needed something as simple as that to ease down.

Then, when he turned a little, out of curiosity to meet Mark’s eyes, he realized with alarm that the other had already turned to him. A thing that meant they were so close, he could feel the other’s breathing hitting his nose.

The silence was too loud and he was feeling so damn much. The play, the battle, the amount of hours he danced in that hallway. It was all too much and he was exhausted but elated, too.

It had been such a fun night.

Suddenly coming back to the image of Mark’s dark eyes on him, he noticed how their hands slightly brushed each other on their side, warm, cozy, welcoming in every way.

And just when felt the impulse to do something stupid, like kissing Mark, the other suddenly whispered a soft “thank you” to then fall soundly asleep, just like that. Like he wasn’t personally attacking him with that cuteness overload. Like he didn’t know how affected Donghyuck felt.

And while he stared at the beautiful colours blending in the sky through the wide variety of plants in the ceiling, he finally accepted how fucked he was.

He really liked Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you could tell but I love writing Renjun's pov a lot, it's literally taking over my soul. I think I just love Renjun so much, he's such a precious boi
> 
> In other news, nct 2020's comeback is on October 12th, and I wrote this chapter where Mark exists in that date like three months ago. Maybe nctzen's comeback-seeker psychic visions is a thing. Idk guys tell me if you've seen the vision too!
> 
> Thank you sooo much for reading and well, you can always let me know your thoughts in the comments. Also, any critic is welcomed!!
> 
> See you next chapter <3
> 
> (BTW if you came across the meme during nomin+Hyuckie's encounter, thank my sister. She provided such rich meme)


	8. Taxing tasks

~

“I think that’s pretty much it” Yuta said towards the singer inside the recording room, and Mark could only agree.

Donghyuck had been singing for almost an hour, repeating the parts he said he was lacking, which was aimless for the two producers in the room. He sounded glorious every single time.

The deadline for his project was due to the following Thursday, which translated to six days ahead of then.

It seemed to be a long time to be finished, but actually, five out of those six days he was going to be on another continent, drinking champagne in some fancy white marble castle. So yeah, a risky move to still be recording. 

After the untamed party at the theatre, Donghyuck and him grew a lot closer. It had been fun and Mark had a great time, he even considered the actor liking him back at some point which was exhilarating to say the least.

Even so, he did a great job at procrastinating those thoughts as he focused entirely on recording the whole week.

“Yes, Hyuck. You’ve worked hard!” muttered Jungwoo, delivering a black coffee to him and Yuta “I brought you a milkshake” 

“Fuck” Donghyuck cursed with something like relief while getting out of the cabin and sitting on the sofa behind them “I was dying for something sweet. Thank you, Woowoo” 

“Oh, actually, you should thank Mark. He bought it for you, I just delivered it” 

And the producer was too focused listening to the tape to overhear that conversation, so he never saw the way Donghyuck visibly softened as he gulped down a little bit of said drink. But Jungwoo definitely did.

Some hours later, after having edited and discussed ways of putting everything together, Mark stood up in a rush.

“I should head to the airport in like four hours and I didn’t even pack my stuff. Fuck” he breathed out while running his hand through the mess that was his hair. 

As per usual, he was exhausted. However, the only difference between his last stressing and bothersome weeks and then, though, was that Donghyuck was backing him up for some unknown reason.

Whenever the actor had free time during the week he would message him to go meet, suggest and discuss ideas for the track and in exchange Mark showed him how the machines worked and what was needed to record high quality sounds.

“This is the first time I hear you curse. Wait I need a moment-” the actor uttered while gasping and covering his mouth with both hands.

“Shut up” he made sure to grab a hold of his jacket and coffee, turning to Donghyuck “I am leaving. You should go home and rest” 

“How about I help you pack instead? I am the Korean Marie Kondo, if you didn’t know”

And he didn’t necessarily know who Marie Kondo was or why Donghyuck wanted to stick around, but them not parting ways sounded cool. Plus, he had literally no time, so he just nodded and turned backwards towards the exit.

But as soon his feet moved by an inch, a long whine resounded loudly in the room “You’re not gonna see me for almost a week, and dare leave without even saying goodbye????” Yuta yelled dramatically.

“Oh god, I’m sorry hyung!!!!” he apologized while running back to hug his coworker. “Thanks for helping me out so much!!!!” 

After some fake indiferent motions, Yuta hugged him back with enthusiasm.

A funny fact about his friendship with said man was that at first they didn’t get along that well. The former was too touchy, and Mark...appreciated his personal space. In spite of it, with time they started to know each other and their boundaries, so everything was alright now.

And maybe Mark sometimes took a little advantage of the older’s weakness for his affection, yeah. But just for the sake of them both.

“That's better. Take care, brat” then he focused on the other, waiting by the doorway “Bye, Hyuck. A pleasure working with you”

“Thanks for having me” responded the other, with half a beam and half a bow.

~

Although he hadn’t been precisely sober last weekend in the theatre, Jaehyun could at least remember a ton of hilarious scenarios.

Like the moment Mark cried while watching his hot crush dance on stage, or the way said hot man put on a show while lip syncing like it was the most serious thing he had ever done in life.

It had been so much fun.

He remembered Taeyong babbling about the stars to the owner of the theatre and he remembered Johnny’s soft lips on him, caressing his neck, his shoulders and skin in the silent dimness of the theatre’s bathroom. 

Yeah.

Of course they hadn’t talked about it. And Jaehyun was a little concerned now. 

On the bright side, there was a mild rational explanation for that incident: they had been drunk as hell, like the first time. That one time, it happened during finals so he thought about it as a coping mechanism. They were just seeking relief in the midst of stress.

However, that was completely opposite to their experience in the theatre.

Their little make out session ended up being more like a cuddling-in-a-colorful-bathtub session and it didn’t make any sense. He could remember the way the other’s lips lingered over his neck as they spooned, how he grabbed a hold of his jaw to kiss him oh so gently.

It had been intimate.

“Could you turn on the TV?” Johnny asked from the kitchen, bringing him back to reality. His friend was chopping vegetables for dinner.

After that bathroom incident, they kept on with the party as if nothing. They still drank, still laughed and still got to his flat safe and sound at almost eleven in the morning, they even fell asleep together on his bed, as if nothing.

It was Friday night at that moment and it was the second time they met after that day. The first one actually alone by themselves.

“Jae?” Johnny was now studying his expression with wonder, due to his lack of response.

“Right, sorry” he answered as he turned on the TV and sat back on the couch “I’m kinda tired today. A mad woman yelled at me”

He worked in a fancy restaurant as a waiter. If he was being honest with himself, It was a nice job with a nice salary, but it was also really stressful. And the cherry on top? he had the morning shift.

From 7 am to a little past midday he would be climbing stairs, soothing angry customers and taking orders like there was no tomorrow. And in exchange he got mistreated, usually by posh elders who hated the world.

“That’s so much more interesting than my day, tho” the other voiced, trying to sound reassuring as he placed the vegetables in the oven “I just studied”

“Yeah, but at least you weren’t surrounded by people” he said in thought. Although he was great with people and he knew Johnny was too, he actually seeked some quiet after the noise and constant movement of the restaurant. He needed it, at that point “Most importantly impolite people”

While he said that, his friend made his way towards the couch, beside him. He himself had his legs spread all over the place, so Johnny lifted them up to sit and place them on his lap. 

“Why was she so angry?” his friend asked while mindlessly caressing his aching legs.

“Because of some cold soup, I think” he answered while closing his eyes a little.

And wow, he could really use some sleep after that long day. Plus, the other was freaking caressing him, of course he could fall asleep.

But he wouldn’t, because he heard the keys on the door and that could only mean Mark was home.

Yet, to his surprise (but not really), when he opened his eyes he was met with not only one of his best bros but also Donghyuck, by his side.

“I’m home! Oh, hey guys!” Mark said with a radiant grin while literally running towards his bedroom “How are you??? Hyuck is helping me pack!!!”

After having yelled that to no one in particular, he disappeared into his bedroom like the nonsensical kid he was.

“Cool. Tell me when you’re done so we can drive you to the airport” Johnny yelled from his spot while looking into Mark’s bedroom direction. 

Rustling and mumbling sounds were coming from said place and Jaehyun could exactly place in his mind how the kid was violently getting his suitcase from under the bed, throwing random clothes and useless items inside it.

And he was smiling to himself because of that, until he realized Donghyuck was still in the doorway, staring at them. 

It was strange, because under that look he felt a little intimidated, as if he was caught red handed for some reason. 

“Hi guys” the actor uttered as he slowly closed the door “Sorry to interrupt”

“You’re not, hyuck!” Johnny assured with a big smile “Wanna join us?”

“No, it’s okay” the actor answered while shaking his head.

After the bathroom incident they had bumped right into Donghyuck and a bottle of wine, so they ended up doing what any drunk people in a theatre would: befriend and dance together for the whole night.

“I still need to help poor Mark” he continued with a sly smile, while making his way towards the chaotic bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

After that, with the vague faint sounds of movement coming from the bedroom and the loud sound from the TV commercials, he wondered what was the meaning of Donghyuck’s look. It had been so weird.

But he didn’t give it much thought because in the end, what else could he expect from Mark’s main love interest?

~

“I know I said I could help you pack your luggage but damn, why do you need this?” Donghyuck asked, sitting on the floor beside his bed with a huge ceramic vase on his hands.

“ I am going to a wedding” he stopped his springy steps to look at the other on the floor “I needed a gift? Aren’t vases wedding gifts?”

“No?” he was a little taken aback by that “It’s not even the fancy ceramic, you know. It looks more like-” the actor tapped the surface with his navy blue nails “the low quality one”

“Low qua- ok I don’t need this right now, Hyuck. Oh my god am I missing something? I think I will miss something important and-” 

He decided to just leave his sentence like that as he remembered to go fetch his toothbrush. That was an important item.

When he came back with it, Donghyuck was folding everything neatly and into his suitcase “You should calm a little bit Mark. We still have like, an hour to prepare everything”

“Yeah. Yeah. I know” he repeated the last part to himself, while lying down on his bed “I just got really nervous out of nowhere. Like, about coming back home, you know”

“Hey” the other retorted, softer than before “Focus on finishing this. Look at these wonderful ways of folding clothes. Bet you’ve never seen shit so beautiful before”

“The only thing I see is you caressing my shirts, which is super weird dude”

“Hah?! Marie Kondo is crying in the club!!! I can’t believe” Donghyuck threw a look of disbelief his way, so exaggerated they ended up laughing. 

“But it actually looks super spacey? and it is surprising because on thursday you lost your keys for almost three hours and they ended up being in your backpack all along. How are you this organized with clothes?” 

With that, Donghyuck scoffed and outright lied “I’ve never lost my keys. And there’s a reason behind this super incredible skill I have” he made a dramatic pause “It’s Renjun. When I first moved in with him, we had a big argument because I was a mess. So, yeah, his mom might have come across my underwear in the kitchen, to then be convinced that we were dating or something like that”

“Dude! Why the hell was your underwear in the kitchen?” he questioned with certain skepticism.

“Um, you don’t wanna know. Anyhow, he took me to a Marie Condo class and I ended up loving it” he voiced with a little smile “One second you think you know yourself, then you’re thanking your clothes for their hard work. Weird how life works, huh” 

“Right” he said, way calmer than before somehow.

  
  
  
Half an hour later, Donghyuck closed his suitcase with conviction, only to snuggle closer, sitting on the floor right beside him.

It was almost 2 AM and his flight would leave at 6AM, meaning that he had exactly half an hour to relax. Johnny had offered to drive him to the airport, so everything was settled.

“How long have they been dating?” Donghyuck asked out of the blue.

“Who?”

“Jae and Johnny” he answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

And oh boy how wrong he could be, really.

“What? No, dude! They are just friends-” he made a pause to stifle a laugh because that was a good one. Johnny and Jaehyun dating? Pft. Those were the straightest people out there “Why did you think that?”

“I don’t know. I got the feeling” the other returned with a shrug.

In comeback Mark stayed quiet, trying to decipher why the actor reached that conclusion.

Maybe from the outside they looked affectionate at times, yes, but he knew them better than that. He knew them for years, meaning that he had witnessed tons of moments that proved Donghyuck’s point impossible. Like the countless times the pair bet at parties about who could get more numbers from girls.

Of course Jaehyun usually won regarding quantity, but it was actually Johnny who ended up dating or getting laid with some of them. Anyway, that wasn’t precisely what mattered...the point was that they weren’t gay. 

Coming back from the hallways of his memories, he took a moment to appreciate Donghyuck beside him. For some reason, he was not surprised when he realized the other had already placed his eyes on him.

Under the warm lights of his bedroom the actor looked softer than usual, in a cozy and sweeter way. The lightning suited him well and it felt almost as if it had been placed there just for him, so he could keep glowing like a sun in the middle of the room.

Scrutinizing his face, Mark spotted dark bags under the other’s eyes and he felt the urge to tell him to go home and rest because it was super late, and he had worked super hard. 

Still lost in Donghyuck's heavenly features he took notice of all the beautiful, almost too small moles on his cheeks and he wanted to lean in and count them, trace his fingers through them softly, drawing shapes in the form of a caress.

And although he was still clueless as to why Donghyuck helped him that much in the first place, he wanted to thank him. Hug him and support him just as much as the other did for him that week. 

He wanted to tell him that he liked him. 

That the way he moved so fluently, the way his luring voice made him feel warm on the inside and the way he always seemed to have the perfect words, at the perfect time was compelling and enticing, and he liked it. 

But of course he didn’t say a thing, not even daring to open his mouth. He just kept on piercing the other’s eyes with a stupid amount of intesity and feelings, it was absurd. 

So damn absurd.

With the staring contest they had gotten close, as close as people could be when they were about to kiss. That close, where his nose was slightly brushing against Donghyuck’s and his breathing collided almost imperceptibly on his lips.

And then it all happened in a row. 

Their lips met midway, crushed against each other with fervor, fast and desperate, only like people could when they were feeling on the brink of something vehement.

Mark was going insane, his mind too fast when Donghyuck suddenly pushed him away by his shoulders, looking shocked for a deadbeat. That second was the second Mark’s heart stopped beating, filled with regret and fear and concern, but then the actor was sealing their lips again in a blink, just as hard as before if not more.

Still sitting on the floor, Donghyuck shoved him back against the corner of the bed and Mark let out a gasp because the other was suddenly all over him, his tongue exploring his mouth while gently caressing his nape with his hands.

Honestly, it wasn’t how Mark expected his late night Friday to be, since the last few months his only concerns had been the wedding and the project, but of course he wasn’t complaining, not at all. At that moment he couldn’t get enough of Donghyuck. 

To his dismay though, he needed air to keep on living so he broke the kiss, smiling out of sole and pure excitement at the other. 

However, when he spotted Donghyuck’s unnerved eyes before his, his heart sank down _again_ , and no trace of said smile was left in sight. Just an incessant amount of concern.

The air felt thick and Donghyuck was silent and still, not really looking at him but at the floor. Something was happening and Mark needed to speak up fast.

But no sooner did he open his mouth, than a powerful knock on the door stopped the whole universe and everything on it. 

“MAAAARK! Let’s go, man! At this rate you’re gonna miss your flight! Jae has already fallen asleep” yelled Johnny, clearly standing on the other side of the door.

~

  
  


**Mark**

Hey Hyuck!! I am here!! Here as in Canada right ahhaah 18:46

I’ve just landed, I’m so excited and so so nervous you don’t know 18:46

I’m sorry we couldn’t talk about what happened? Yeah it was like intense 18:47pm

Anyway, I really hope everything’s fine 18:47pm

Like I know it was unexpected 18:52pm

It was for me too but it’s okay 18:52

Anyway see you in a few days, we can talk it’s okay 18:58

It 's okay, right? 18:59

Hyuck?? 23:57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I promise we get answers next chapter u.u


	9. Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! These days I didn't have time to proofread the chapter, so yeah it took time. Anyway, it's finally here! yey! So, hope you enjoy!!

~

Donghyuck hated feelings, they were nonsensical and unfair. Why, all of a sudden, his usually easy going mind wouldn’t let him be? Wouldn’t let him feel like he used to?

Because he liked Mark. He could literally write an essay about the other’s stupid grin, a whole damn novel if being asked to. 

Although they didn’t know each other for a long time, Donghyuck just knew it, by the way the other acted or simply by how he spoke or the gestures he made. It was something people could perceive: The dude wasn’t as messy as he liked to label himself. He was actually an outstanding person, one of those you would love to have in your life for forever because of how great they are, how nice and caring and just, genuine. Handsome even, so freaking handsome with his roundy black eyes and gentle beam. 

Coming back to the topic, Donghyuck could only scoff and grunt and complain to himself because he hated feelings. He hated fears and he hated having to go through that difficult and uneasy process of getting to know himself, _again_. 

“Could you at least stop scoffing? Some of us actually want to study” said Renjun, rather fed up from the other end of the table where they sat.

Looking down at his untouched notes, Donghyuck sighed, completely out of it because he hated feeling that way so much.

“I can’t” was his only response, so done with himself. Maybe he was about to cry or something.

“Key” his roommate closed his book with force “What’s up?” he queried with a determined look.

“Nothing” Donghyuck answered in little less than a beat.

“You know I don’t buy your bullshit, Donghyuck. Tell me what's going on” 

And it was at that moment the actor didn't like the way his best friend knew him so well, because there wasn’t a way out. Renjun was making him speak whether he liked it or not.

“It’s...stupid” 

“If you really don’t wanna talk, it’s okay” the other uttered, suddenly worried “I just want to let you know I’m here for you. It’s not usual for you to switch from a literal cheerful chatterbox, to a wordless, gloomy version of you in the span of a day. That could only mean something happened” 

With that statement Donghyuck really felt like crying because it was so messed up. He was messed up.

“I think I am in love” he voiced weakly while letting his head slam right into the table.

“Yeah...you probably are?” Renjun responded slowly, trying to understand the point.

After sensing that effort, Donghyuck clarified “What if something happens?”

It was such a pain in the ass.

His stupid breakup had happened three years ago, but he was still having a rough time picking up the pieces. Well, maybe the pieces were already on his hands and pockets, but they were still apart. He still felt wary about people and he still felt unsure about relationships.

“Are we talking about Mark?”

Donghyuck just nodded in return, which caused his forehead to rub ungracefully on the glass table supporting him.

“Hey! You’re gonna clean that later, ew” Renjun voiced out of disgust, but Donghyuck knew it was only a show to lighten up the mood “What happened with Mark?”

“Nothing happened” he sighed “I mean, we kinda made out for a bit but...got interrupted” 

“Is that your real conception of nothing?” Renjun asked, stupefied “Wait, don’t answer that. What’s the real problem?”

“It’s the way he looked at me after that...as if he would promise the earth if only I asked for it” he uttered while finally lifting his head, to look at his best friend “He’s such a nice person. And I am such a...just person, you know. I’m not that nice” 

“Okay but one” the chinese man said fast while pointing upwards with his index finger “you are literally the furthest I can think of ‘just a person’ and two” he added another finger “I don’t really get what’s wrong? He looked at you with heart eyes, just like every single time I saw him look at you”

“What?”

“Come on, you’re not that oblivious. Of course you noticed the way he looks at you” Renjun said, as if it was obvious.

“Yeah, but I thought it was just sexual tension?” the actor retorted, his voice and face filled with worry “I-I didn’t think he might like me back. Junnie, when I saw his piercing, beautiful eyes, I felt panic because they were so...full”

Those dark eyes had surely made some things to his mind the past night.

“Like, it’s alright to have feelings if they are not reciprocated, you know. You’re safe. You’ll forever be safe” Donghyuck continued, just as he started feeling a lump on his throat “But if those feelings are reciprocated then everything is possible which means everything could go just as incredible as terrible. And I don’t want everything to be terrible again” 

That was it. He finally said it out loud. 

His psychologist was the only person who had heard his deepest concerns, that actually had nothing to do with Mark but with his perception of relationships, and his stupid fear of failing and getting hurt again.

So far he had been safe, oh so safe without falling for anyone...getting laid was as superficial as it sounded for him. It was completely the opposite, though, to the idea of sharing himself with someone else.

Donghyuck was staring almost pleadingly at Renjun, who stayed silent for some minutes pondering what he was going to say next.

“Okay, listen” his tone felt like a warning already “Do you remember how I used to think that Jaemin and Jeno’s relationship was so special that there wasn’t a place for me in there?” he didn’t even wait for Donghyuck to nod, he continued “Well, up to these days, there are some I still feel that way” 

The atmosphere suddenly got tense because of the topic, which by the way was so unexpected, the actor let out a gasp.

“Yeah. But you know it’s not about that. I get it whenever I see Jeno's loving smile or when Jaemin cuddles me after a really long and tiring day” Renjun voiced with a tiny grin while looking down at his hands “Within love there’s not such a way to experience it, because we are all so different that anything could happen. So, you’re not gonna have the exact same experience with a different person. Most importantly, if you’re already a different person too” Renjun paused his speech momentarily to sip water. 

“Yes, but you need to really know the person if you want to share yourself with them. To be vulnerable around them” Donghyuck responded, too immersed in the sudden debate to remember how worried he felt “I mean, I’ve known Minki for years before we dated and look how everything ended. I’ve only known Mark for three weeks”

“I get it. But, there are other things that matter too. Do you feel something for Mark now regardless of how much you have known him? Do you wanna get to know him more now? Because if you do, what’s stopping you from going for it? the fact that you’ve been hurt some decades ago or the fact that you’re being self conscious?” 

With that, Donghyuck could only grow silent, because the answer was both.

How strange could it be to say aloud what was happening to him.

Since his lips were sealed with questions, Renjun kept on going “Plus, does it really matter for how long you know them? You said it yourself, you knew Minki for years before you dated and everything went down anyways. It doesn’t have to do with time, but maybe with the type of person you date” 

Donghyuck hummed, because he couldn’t really retort anything. His friend was actually making so much sense.

“Life’s too short to wait for things to happen, Hyuck. So freaking call Mark, damnit! And tell him what is going on with you”

In response, he could only drop his head on the table again, without grace and much disappointment on himself, because Renjun was right in everything. Mark didn’t deserve that.

~

Vancouver was always a nice place to come back, mostly because of the beautiful memories popping up on his mind at the sight of the familiar streets. Although his family had been shifting from Canada to Korea a significant amount of times when he was a teenanger, many of his childhood days were spent in Canada, so it was only natural he was especially fond of it.

Watching his brother exit the same church where they would play hide and seek every single day, now hand in hand with his, _wow_ , current wife was way too overwhelming for him. And beautiful, too.

Mark was sitting on a chair with his head hanging backwards, looking at the way his brother and his wife were utterly in love and overjoyed, greeting everyone, moving from place to place together with that characteristic glow of _marriage._ It was difficult not to feel it too, because that kind of love sure was contagious for everyone watching from outside, including him.

However, something was bothering him at that moment when he was supposed to be happily celebrating. His project had already transcended the barriers of worry and suffering, so he didn’t think about that concern anymore. 

What was happening was that he couldn’t stop thinking about Donghyuck’s stunned face after separating from that strange and rushed kiss. Mark swore he felt something off in the actor’s face, and that concerned him a little bit, if not a whole damn lot.

Maybe he had read the situation wrong and he had made Donghyuck uncomfortable. That awful thought wouldn’t let him be, and what was worse, the other wasn’t answering his messages. A thing that kinda confirmed his theories. 

“For you” a soft, childish voice resounded in front of him.

Mark lifted his head fast, only to find a little girl with a braid full of flowers looking at him.

“This is for you, Mister” repeated the child, who was extending a sunflower at him.

In return, the only thing he aimed to do was to point at himself with bewilderment, because he didn’t know if the little girl was actually talking to him.

“Yes, for you!” Said girl beamed while literally getting a hold of his hand and placing the sunflower in it. 

Mark was freezed on his chair, almost sprawled over it with a sunflower in hand. How.

“Why?” he asked, dazed as ever “Thanks, tho”

Taking a good look at the sunflower, he thought it was really pretty and reassuring, with its slightly crumpled bright yellow petals and green heart-shaped leaves hanging below.

“Cause you are sad” the girl casually said.

And oh, how Mark loved children. They understood energies so well and they weren’t usually mean about it. At least not on purpose. 

“I am slightly worried, yeah” he confirmed, not sure why the hell he was having that conversation with an unknown child at his brother’s wedding party.

“Why?” she asked with interest, only in the way someone who is discovering the world would.

After a solid minute of hesitation, he answered “Um, it’s difficult? It’s about love”

The little girl just looked at him with so much intensity, Mark wondered why he was already confiding in her and what was she expecting from him. After he realized she was waiting for him to continue, he uttered “I think I might have made a mistake” 

“My mom says that I should always speak with her when I make a mistake” 

“Do you think I should talk with your mom?” he joked, but the girl just gave him a blank stare, clearly not understanding what he meant. And Mark felt so weird because of course she wouldn’t get that joke. She was a child.

Some seconds later, though, the little girl had already recovered and responded, loudly “No! You should talk with your love! You need to tell her what you think it happened”

And the girl had a certain conviction in the way she was getting involved with her own advice, Mark was more dazzled by the second. _Kids really did change with generations._

“It’s not her, it's him” he clarified, because he didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, you should tell him, then” the girl repeated while poking his cheek with her index finger.

“LUCY!” a sudden shout came from behind them “Where were you? Your father and I were so upset!” a tall, brunette woman with a glamorous green dress approached them with fast steps “I’m so sorry sir!-” she was saying but stopped, wide eyed “-Mark?”

Oh, look at that. His aunt Seulgi.

“Mark, you’ve grown up so much, oh god” the woman gasped, with a smile that made her beautiful eyes glow. 

“Seulgi!” He voiced while standing up to hug her “It’s been so long!”

It had really been so long. Her aunt was actually a pretty young and incredible aunt back in the days he was in elementary school. But then with his close family constantly switching countries he lost track of her. Apparently, she had a daughter now. 

“Hey, Lucy, do you know who this handsome boy is?” his aunt asked, so cheerful and energetic as per usual, while grabbing a hold of her daughter’s hand “He’s your cousin!!”

“Hi cousin!” Lucy said, smiling as wide and happy as her mother.

“Hi Lucy” he could only mutter softly and melted on the inside at the two beaming women before him “thank you so much for the sunflower” he shook the flower a little bit in the air.

“You should give it to him, to your love” the little girl answered as she suddenly started running to the other end of the room.

“WAIT, LUCY!” Seulgi’s alarmed voice could be heard loudly over the soft piano music in the background “Don’t run away like that!!!!” she started running after her, but turned around with a smirk “See you around, Mark! Tell me later about that love of yours” She finished that last part while literally running after her daughter.

And as he observed that funny and honestly, super cute pursuit, he realised he wasn’t feeling so anxious anymore. In fact, he was kinda at ease with his bright, lively and beautiful sunflower in hand. It reminded him of Donghyuck.

~

Donghyuck was still being a whining bastard, he acknowledged it. Complaining and denial were his best and only coping mechanisms, apparently. At least Jaemin was a cool friend.

“Oh hell no! No cell phones allowed” said friend voiced while parking the car “This is your moment of truth. The peak movie moment where you get past the shit and choose your fate”

“But” Donghyuck really wanted to believe his problems were about to dissolve, just like that, as if nothing. But not only he knew that wasn’t about to happen, he was also being deeply attacked by a picture. A stupid, regular, random picture. “Look” he shoved his phone into his friend’s face.

On screen, an instagram post of a man in a suit was visible. A handsome, slim, elegant man. 

Said man was Mark, of course, with a cute little beam and a freaking sunflower in hand, looking like a god coming out of a myth or something.

“Ohhhhhh” Jaemin gasped “I agree. Oh, boy Mark 's hot, dude. If you reject him in the end, shall I make a move on him?”

“What? Are you saying it for real?” Donghyuck answered with narrowed eyes. He couldn’t tell whether the dumbass of his friend was messing around or not, and he didn’t like it. Not even a bit.

“Oh, crap. Did I just fool the prankster king Lee Donghyuckie? Wait, this day is one to be remembered” Jaemin’s smirk was wide, filled with victory “I’m a happy married man, silly. How can you even consider me dating another dude a possibility?”

“That 's fair. I deserve this shame” Donghyuck accepted his inevitable destiny, knowing damn well how the other was going to tell that scene they just experienced to their group of friends every time given the chance “Anyway, where is the place?”

“There” Jaemin pointed to their right, finally getting down to brass tacks “that stairway leads to the basement”

“The what!?” Donghyuck couldn’t believe it. That prick was supposed to be helping him seek answers within himself, but that should happen without him leading them both to a possible death scenario in the process “How trustworthy is this woman again?”

“Hyuckie! I expected more from you than plain, meaningless prejudice. Seriously” Jaemin voiced with a roll of his eyes while exiting the car “Come one, she’s waiting for us. I come here almost once a month, she is seriously wise”

As they made their way to the creepy old, probably letal basement, Donghyuck spotted what seemed to be a yard surrounding the stairway, overflowed with marble statues. It was kinda creepy and he thought they would probably suit Renjun’s artistic taste.

It was impossibly intriguing the way said stairway and little yard were embedded in the middle of a regular street. If you didn’t really pay attention to the rusty copper railing that stood out from all the plants, you wouldn’t actually be able to notice the stairway in the first place. Just by taking a brief look, it looked like a deserted plot.

The second they set foot in the first step, he felt a twist in the air. A certain type of energy or something. Donghyuck decided he was as equally excited as perturbed, and taking a glance at Jaemin by his side, he could tell the other was on the same exact page as him. 

Without even leaving room for dubitation, they went down the stairs, on and on, until they came face to face with a black metal door. 

Everything felt like it came out from a horror movie and Donghyuck was seriously considering they were about to get murdered when they knocked on the door. Yet, that wasn’t a movie; they were in real life and a woman with dark straight hair opened the door.

Her blank stare felt like a bucket of ice to Donghyuck, but when she spotted Jaemin by his side, she dropped a really sweet smile.

“Hi, Jaemin!” Contrary to her rough features and strong aura, her voice was soothing and tranquil, which Donghyuck found surprising. “Cutey, did something happen? You’re never here so soon” she asked with concern.

“Oh no, noona I’m fine! Donghyuck wants a session, not me” His friend uttered while pointing at him. 

That was when the woman before them gave him a specific look, in which he felt so exposed somehow, as if she was analyzing all his inner data with that only look.

“Okey!” she just said, while turning around “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll fetch the tea” 

And without saying a single word, she disappeared into yet another dark door.

“Dude, what did you say she does?” Donghyuck asked the second they were alone in a bright orange room. The lights were warm and the place was full of a wide variety of curious objects, exposed in dark wooden shelves across the walls.

What really caught Donghyuck’s attention, though, were the colorful snakes inside jars filled with murky water and what seemed to be small stuffed toads playing the guitar. He found them hilarious but, well, perturbing, too. They were freaking stuffed toads!

“I told you! She knows about astrology and reads tarot cards. She is seriously wise” Jaemin answered while spraying something of dubious origin over his chest “She helped me a lot with Jeno and Renjun” 

And just when he was about to answer, the woman was back with a red kettle and teacups.

“Okay, shall we start, Donghyuck?” she asked with her eyebrows held high, and Donghyuck felt the same way as before, as if he couldn’t say anything close to a lie under her unwavering gaze, because she would instantly know.

“Yes” he uttered, small and shy, sitting on a yellow pillow placed before the little wooden table.

“Okay! My name is Irene, if you didn’t know. In order for me to help you, you’ll need to tell me what brings you here” She talked as if addressing a hurt animal and against all odds, Donghyuck didn’t find it insulting at all. He found it soothing.

“Um” he hummed, suddenly realising he didn’t know where to start with “It’s a lot?”

“Yeah, I know” the woman smiled as she served a dark red tea on his teacup “Let’s start with your astral chart, shall we?”

“key” 

~

Donghyuck exhaled harshly, his face in the mirror looking back, sweaty and worn out. 

He was ready to drop.

The hours in the practice room went by slow, but not enough for him to get tired of training. He was repeating over and over the moves and the songs, trying to free his mind from all the insistent, uncalled thoughts he couldn’t seem to misplace. 

Although he didn’t necessarily believe in astrology, the idea of planet alignments having an influence on people’s personal aspects was intriguing and interesting, two adjectives that were usually used to describe his own personality. So, naturally, he was slightly lured by it. 

Plus, how could he not when Jaemin had those crazy contacts of his, like the mystique wise woman Irene, whose words wouldn’t let him be at ease.

The second she had finished reading his chart, and with it having implied deep personal aspects of his intimacy, Donghyuck simply accepted and believed her words. Not only because of the perplexing similarity with real life, but also because she was talking in a real coherent way. Not really involving much fantasy, just placing facts.

He learnt that his sign, Gemini, meant communication, the bond within equals and brothers. Not really having a center on itself but with the energy and the blossom of said relationships. 

Whereas, Leo, also known as Mark’s sign, was the pure center of the universe, ruled by the sun. It was the ego in both negative and positive aspects, the wish of shining and being admired. 

That could be real or not, Donghyuck didn’t know that and Irene clarified it was really important to know the alignment of every single planet the moment they were born (of course they didn’t know Mark’s, that would’ve been creepy). So, that description wasn’t obligatorily accurate.

Anyhow, things got spicey when she talked about the both of them together. Since Leo was a proud persona, it could end up getting hurt by Gemini, who was easy going, boastful and someone who didn’t take things seriously. 

Perhaps he just needed something to project the twisting emotions on his body into a more mystifying reality, but he realised he didn’t take a lot of things seriously aside from his passion for acting and dancing. 

Still looking at himself in the mirror, he fetched his cellphone to take a look at the time. 

8PM.

Mark was probably waking up in his Canadian household, with his full cutey dorky energy getting ready for the day. He would probably be starting to pack for his flight back, obviously in the messiest possible way (Donghyuck had seen how that man folded pants, please. Someone should take action and save him).

And with that thought still in mind, something inside of him felt urgent because he had to take responsibility for his actions sooner than later, and after his chat with Renjun and his visit to Irene, he actually came up with a plan to do that. 

He just needed a whole damn lot of courage and Mark back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to share this chapter already cause the wedding party is actually my fave scene in the whole story. Like, mark + child = glorious moments ahahaha And well, all the witch Irene thingy clearly comes from monster MV, because you know, the monster MV happened. Also, I remember why I actually wrote this whole mess and it was because I saw a post that said Donghyuck liked astrology and tarot?????? So I proceeded to write this 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter last chapter 0.0 So thanks for reading a lot! See you there!!


	10. Jet lag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yeorobum!!! Since we are celebrating this MINDBLOWING comeback that is "make a wish", here's the final chapter!!  
> I can’t seem to contain my feelings anymore, so a never ending rant will be following in the notes below. 
> 
> Anyway, now get ready for the truth. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

~

Jet lag always reminded him of his childhood, of being bound to leave his friends every now and then and of constant changes that were faster than his ability to accustom to them. So much faster and he had always been so slow, even for a child, according to his parents.

Getting out of an airport with a headache, without really having slept at all was usual for Mark, and maybe it shouldn’t have been like that. Maybe being used to that specific state where he was lost and exhausted and uncomfortable shouldn’t have been a big part of his life either.

But, in the end, it had and as he scanned the airport entrance trying to spot his cab, he wondered why that precise sensation was making him rekindle those feelings, fueled by nostalgia and the need to be home, to have a place to call home.

Maybe it was the fact that Johnny couldn't pick him up and that had never happened before, or the fact that he met his family again after a really long time. That surely had brought some memories back from oblivion. 

It could also be the fact that he had an upcoming exhibition that his teachers would have to appraise and he knew by facts they expected a ridiculous amount of incredible things from him. What was worse, they would also be joined by music companies and fancy rich ass people that could offer him a great job if they liked his project, out of the many ones that were going to be exhibited there.

Maybe it was the fact that said people would have the privilege to hear Donghyuck’s alluring voice on a high quality speaker. Or maybe it was the fact that Donghyuck hadn’t texted back, and probably wouldn’t ever.

Sitting on the cab with his head spinning, he really wished time to stop messing up his mind and for once, be good to him. He needed tomorrow to be over with a successful exhibition and the relief of a simple message, telling him that it was okay, that they could talk.

But that wasn’t going to happen, was it?

~

“Don’t you think this suit is too much?” Mark asked, completely unsure looking at himself in the mirror “oh god, this is too much” 

“You look expensive, man. And watch out, you’re talking about my suit!” Jaehyun scoffed in his own black polished suit. On his hands: a beer. His body: sprawled over the couch. “You look like someone whose daughter shouldn’t be messed with, remember when you said that to me?”

“Plus, you need to stand out tonight, Mark. Today is your big day” Taeyong voiced softly while parting his hair with a brush.

On the mirror before him, he spotted the emerald tints on his hyung’s suit, and maybe the golden flowers on his weren’t that striking.

Well, that was a lie because the golden flowers were all over his chest, arms and legs. It was definitely striking but it was okay to ignore them in order to keep his cool for some more minutes, at least.

“Are we ready, boys?” suddenly asked Johnny, coming out of the bathroom with his neat bangs slick back with gel. He looked like a lavish character from a mafia in 1920 to Mark.

Both Taeyong and him answered with a hum, but Jaehyun stayed silent, his eyes glued to the TV as if that device was his one and only source of life. 

“You ready, Jae?” Johnny got closer, and the other on the couch visibly flinched when the former grabbed his legs to sit down next to him “Hey dude, you okay?”

“Y-yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Jaehyun stuttered, his eyes still fixated on the TV.

At that moment, Mark forgot about his anxiety for a second because, well, that was weird.

Jaehyun didn’t stutter nor looked flustered, not even when he was drunk as hell and ready to collapse. The guy had a reputation for being smooth all the time, always ready and confident to do everything, always neat and composed. 

So, what could possibly be making him lose it? It made no sense.

But at last, Mark didn’t ask a thing because reputations sucked and let people have high expectations about you, which was so damn unnerving if you asked him.

Yes, that was criticism for his teachers, who expected way too much from him. 

Just when Taeyong told him he was ready to go, having finished his job as a friend/hairdresser guided by instincts, Mark stood up at the same time Johnny’s cell phone made a loud ringing sound.

“Oh?” Johnny hummed, clearly confused when he saw the contact name on the screen, and he glanced at Mark so fast the latter doubted it ever happened. After a deadbeat, he elbowed Jaehyun on the ribs, only to show him said cellphone. Then Jaehyun was letting out the same “Oh?” as Johnny, and Mark knew something was happening.

Within a second, Johnny stood up saying “Um, I gotta take this call, I think you should start heading to the car. I’ll be there in a beat” while throwing his keys at Jaehyun, who caught them in perfect timing and without even sparing a look at them, his eyes still glued to the TV.

Then Johnny was out and into his own bedroom in seconds.

“Okay” Mark mumbled, his voice low and tiny because he was nervous and not in a state where he could understand those sneaky looks. He was about to puke, probably, or tremble to death. He couldn’t understand anything aside from that.

“Come here” Taeyong suddenly hugged him softly and protectively, just the way he always knew how. Soon enough Jaehyun joined them too, with force and energy. 

“We’re really proud of you, marky!” Jaehyun yelled with an encouraging stroke of Mark’s nape, making him calm down a little bit. 

~

During that inexplicable moment, that one where you had achieved your aims, it felt great but strange, too. It wasn’t at all like that pure sensation of bliss that people talked about in books or movies. 

All in all, it was weird and clearly not as simple as that.

Firstly because it wasn’t that intense. One thing was to know you have achieved a dream, utterly different from actually feeling it inside your bones, the sensation not being a piece of information on your mind but something physical that confirmed it: you had achieved your dreams.

In other words, Mark was overwhelmed from the second his track started resonating in the wide museum his class chose to make the exhibition, to the very moment his teachers, every classmate and even some unknown people got closer to him, congratulating him, telling him how great he was and how beautiful the singer’s voice had been portrayed.

Ah.

The singer.

That was another overwhelming topic, too. His naive inner Mark hoped Donghyuck would magically show up to the exhibition with a friendly beam, telling him everything was fine and that their three-week-friendship was as genuine as he had perceived it. But of course that didn’t happen, mainly because he didn’t find it on himself to invite the other. Even though he would’ve loved to see him there, he didn’t know what happened with him. And Mark didn’t ask further questions aside from those few unresponded messages. 

At least he could say he had officially passed all his subjects, meaning he would be graduating soon. Finally.

“Yo, bruh” suddenly said a deep sunny voice, interrupting his train of thoughts “Your sounds are slick, Mark!

“Yooooooooo, Lucas! Dude” Mark instantly got closer to hug him.

He met Lucas during freshman year and it was an unforgettable experience. Not only because he had been his first college friend, but also the guy was insane at times. Of course in the nicest, funniest possible way, really.

“It’s been so long!” he voiced with his chin supported on the other’s shoulder. He actually had to stand on his tiptoes to do that because Lucas was freaking gigantic. 

“It 's been! I miss you, my dude!” Lucas uttered as they parted from the hug. Contrary to his strong looks, he talked like a cheerful puppy.

Back then in freshman year, at the end of their first semester Lucas had to drop out from college for the moment, since he was having trouble balancing his schedules and taking care of his family at the same time. So, without even knowing why, they simply lost track of each other. 

“Hey, these are my friends” he voiced, as if remembering just then that he was accompanied by other people.

Looking behind him, Mark spotted three other guys who seemed to be on different scales of interest with the situation. 

The less interested looked a little lost and shy, with his neat bushy eyebrows held close. Mark thought the guy looked ridiculously handsome for some reason. Next to him stood a man with dark brown hair and round eyes that pierced through his in the most strange way possible. He looked like an alien, mildly interested, mildly curious. And last but not least, the most excited one with a shining beam and god knew how much restrained energy on his body. He looked familiar, but Mark couldn’t really place from where.

The second their eyes met, he was already introducing himself.

“I’m YangYang” he chirped, extending a hand towards him “nice to meet you! These two are Xiaojun and Hendery”

“Oh? Nice to meet you too, I’m Mark”

“I know! We listened to your track. Let me tell you I loved it '' Responded YangYang, still in that joyful way “And well, teachers usually use your past projects as examples of what we should do. You’re quite known within us” he said, clearly ranting but in such an easy going way “I’m studying music production, by the way” he continued with that radiant beam.

No wonder he looked familiar, he took classes on the same building as him. And with that information, Mark could place him now as the guy who was always rushing down the hallways to class.

“Thank you very much” Mark responded with half a bow, trying to convey how much he really felt it without giving away his incredulity.

He made it, and unknown people liked his track. Not just his friends and biased teachers. Unknown people that also happened to study music. 

It was wild. Recognition.

  
  


Later, when the chaos started to ease down, other tracks were exposed and people stopped talking to him, he started to internalize the events. And slowly, but surely, he felt the inevitable joy sinking in.

He had made it! Finally!

Johnny was the happiest though, speaking with random people, telling them how Mark had worked so hard about the tracks. Jaehyun on his side smiled widely, laughing at how Johnny was impersonating a posh gentleman while bragging about his best friend.

Taeyong chatted with Doyoung, who at some point showed up in a navy blue suit to congratulate Mark, in that polite, distinctive and modest way of his. His visit was unexpected, but nice overall.

He made it.

And as time kept on going without a stop, his need for a celebration increased just as fast because he freaking made it, after all those years.

“Hey guys, I think we can go know. My teachers left already” Mark said at some point, while looking around. “Shall we go straight to the bar?” he dropped that last question with hope since he was ready to dance like the free-from-college man he was, because, hell! He. made. it.

“Oh” Suddenly, both Johnny and Jaehyun looked at each other, slightly alarmed. “We better go home first, so...Jae gets something he needs” explained Johnny.

Upon hearing that sentence, Jaehyun nodded fervently “Yeah, yeah, I forgot something. But we get it and go straight to the bar, promise”

“Okay okay, guys. Let 's go get it!” Mark answered with a jump, so energetic he didn’t even notice his friend’s strange ambiguity. He just ran like an excited child outside and towards Johnny’s car, because, again, he made it. 

He was free.

~

“Oh man, why do we even come home, I’ll fall asleep in about seconds” Mark complained, lying on the couch, still grinning though “I mean I still wanna get drunk and dance but you know, I am coming down from my high” his body emphasized his point with a large yawn.

“No, Mark you can’t fall asleep! Today you can say you are free from studies! You’ll graduate before I do it myself, I can’t believe it” Johnny answered while constantly glancing at his phone, which was weird because Jaehyun was in the bathroom so there wasn’t anyone else who Johnny would be texting while talking to him.

“Who are you texting? Or where is Jaehyun? JAE! YOU ALRIGHT IN THE BATHROOM?” Mark suddenly screamed with all his remaining energy.

“YEAH” was what vaguely came from the other room.

All of a sudden Johnny stood up and yelled “JAE, GET YOUR ASS HERE WE ARE LEAVING!” with so much amusement, Mark felt a jolt of fear. 

That tone of voice could only mean he would be stunned in some minutes. It could be literally anything, good or bad or freaking strange, anything possible if it came from John Suh. He knew he should be prepared for a strike or something.

The second Jaehyun appeared on the doorway that led to the hallway, Johnny opened the front door, revealing in that way a shocked Donghyuck with his fist up and ready to knock on a now non-existent door. 

“Oh? Donghyuck! What a surprise!!” Johnny said loud. 

_Well, fuck._

~

Johnny was a fucking traitor. 

That was the only thought Donghyuck could repeat in loop on his mind alongside an eternal sea of curses.

He had a great plan for an apology to Mark, but it wasn’t supposed to be at that specific moment, since it was the producer’s so awaited celebration day and he risked ruining it for him.

That was why he didn’t want to do it that day. Clearly not because he was scared as hell, of course not. 

Anyhow, his stupid plans didn't matter anymore because Johnny was fucking evil and he had fooled him.

See, in the party at the theatre the prior week, they realized with a lot of bewilderment that they had already met before, only that by other names and on the internet. 

Johnny, previously known as _John_big_guns,_ played Overwatch with him and while he usually wouldn’t chat nor make friends with random teammates online, they found out they were seriously good when they played together. Good enough to win more often than not, a thing that Donghyuck happened to love doing. So, that was how their distant friendship began.

Discovering Johnny was best friends with Mark though, that was definitely too convenient and astonishing, but those were the unchangeable facts.

When he, Donghyuck, had called Johnny for advice, he was told by his so called internet friend that Mark wouldn’t be home and that he would help him plan his apology, the only thing he had to do was meet him at that time, at that place. 

But no, that had been clearly a lie since Mark was lying on his couch in the middle of the living room, looking wide eyed at him standing in the doorway.

When he found himself making his way inside, trying to fake a smile and not tremble, Johnny and Jaehyun went out and closed the door behind them, leaving him and Mark alone in the silent, tense living room. 

Guess he would have to do it, even though he still hadn’t gathered up the courage at all. 

“Um” Mark was the first one to speak, clearly as uncomfortable and confused as him. “Hi” he greeted shyly and without even sparing him a look. 

Donghyuck stood there, just by the couch’s side. Mark suddenly sat up straight, asking with a motion if he wanted to sit. 

“Hi” his voice sounded quiet and almost robotical in the peaceful silent living room. “How...was Canada?” he asked, as he took the place beside the producer on the couch.

“It was nice. I met my cousin, Lucy” Mark answered, a little low. His confusion was still evident on his face.

“Yeah I saw it on Instagram” He breathed back, his voice sounding more like a whisper than anything else.

 _‘You looked so fucking good’ was_ what he would have said if only he had had the courage. Or rather, if he hadn't messed everything up.

“What are you doing here, Hyuck?” Finally asked the other, addressing the elephant in the room with certain disappointment.

“Um. I think I might have been deceived” Donghyuck muttered, choosing to still be cryptic, because maybe he couldn’t do it. Maybe he was about to get the hell out of the building, far, far away from all his concerns in front of him, because maybe he couldn't explain himself. Maybe he was stupid.

With seconds, the silence that had fallen upon them after that last comment was so loud and so imprisoning, Donghyuck felt like drowning in a sea of regret and fears and insecurities, because he was a mess. He didn’t know what to do, seemingly freezed in place with his mind running wild. And above all, he didn’t want to make Mark even more dejected. 

But then the man in front of him gave him that look again. That one look that made him feel reassured somehow, free to speak up however he wanted. That look that was gentle even though it was concerned, too.

“What’s wrong, Hyuck?” Mark asked, suddenly sounding a little hurt and Donghyuck was ready to headbutt the closest available wall “I mean it’s okay, you know? I get it” 

And what was Mark getting? Because he himself didn’t get much until it was too damn late. Or something akin late, if the events unfolding right then were a mere hope of something. Donghyuck could only look up right into those dark, powerful eyes that had hunted him for the past five days because he was actually more confused than afraid.

“I like you, Donghyuck” Mark voiced, destroying, in that way, any trace of composure left in him. The producer’s voice had never sounded so serious before and Donghyuck was literally about to faint, because how could he say it? Just like that, as if it was that easy to spill your heart all over the place, to talk about _feelings._ Your actual very real freaking feelings “And like...it’s okay if you don’t like me back” Mark continued, sounding hesitant “Because you know, people have tastes. So, I would definitely understand. Plus, I wouldn’t like to make you bear with my feelings because that wouldn't be alright. That’s why I’m telling you this, you don’t need to worry. I’ll be fine” 

And those words suddenly ignited a fire inside of him, because how could someone have been so mistaken. How had he possibly reached that implausible conclusion, when Donghyuck was the one who started that rude and sloppy kiss, when Donghyuck couldn’t even stop staring at that stupid, goofy, almost naive smile of his whenever he looked just a mere second apart from laughing.

At the moment, Donghyuck was beyond any rational understanding of the situation, he just lost it.

“What the hell are you saying Mark?” And the other, sitting on the couch beside him gave him a surprised look, clearly hurt again, meaning that no, Donghyuck wasn’t being clear enough. He was being stupid “I like you too” he blurted out, mad about everything but most importantly at himself, for confusing Mark so damn much with his silence.

“What?” Mark said soon enough with that lost look of his, the one he did the huge ‘O’ with his mouth and his eyes got all big and roundy. If his face hadn’t been already busy flushing like a teenager, it would have made Donghyuck smile “But-”

“But I’m a mess, Mark.” He interrupted “More than you know, because the moment I started to-” it was so hard to say it “-the moment I realised you were more than just interesting to me, I discovered a lot of things about myself too. Or rather, about the negative things I was naturalizing about myself. So I panicked. Therefore, that kiss and the ghosting that followed” he voiced, letting all the regret he felt going out along his words. 

“I like you” Donghyuck repeated after a beat, because saying it just once didn’t feel like enough, not even twice did “And I’m sorry I made you upset”

“Hey, I wasn’t upset! Don’t worry...I was just slightly concerned” Mark responded, proceeding to freaking _reassure_ him and trying to frame the events as if he hadn’t made a mistake, because of course that was just how gentle he was “And like, I could have approached you too, and I didn’t” he finished, kinda slow and disorientated, clearly trying to sink all the new information in. 

That look on his face caused Donghyuck to want to headbutt a wall, yet again, because Mark was seriously so good. Probably too good. 

“I didn’t intend to be rude” He kept on explaining “I -It’s difficult to explain. But I realised I might have a little issue with...with commitment, in general you know? With life” he voiced, finding a lot of difficulty to explain himself.

“It’s not an easy thing” Mark answered after some seconds, completely focused on him “Most importantly when the world is such a hazardous place...It actually makes sense to be scared” he voiced in thought. “I’m not gonna lie, it wasn’t cool for you to disappear like that. And I wouldn’t like it if...it happened again, you know. But-” Mark was talking while moving his hands with each word that left his mouth “-I get it. Everyone carries their own baggage”

And it was at that precise moment, with that soft smile Mark was providing that Donghyuck understood what Renjun meant that day, about the type of person he chose to date. And he felt it, deep down...he really wanted to get to know Mark.

“I’m really sorry about that” Donghyuck couldn’t believe he was saying it again, but he really, really needed Mark to know. That was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do since he admitted to his mom he broke her favourite glass vase some years ago. “I needed to think and I realized I seriously like you and I wouldn’t mind dating you, if- if you are still up for that, obviously” he concluded looking at a spot on Mark’s dress shirt. 

It was unfair that during such a difficult moment Mark was wearing a luxurious suit, because it was distracting and more unnerving than what he could handle. He could literally cry or collapse over that suit, with his racing heart and impossibly faster blood pressure.

Yet, he didn’t faint nor cried, the only thing that happened was the movement of a cold hand towards his cheeks. Looking upwards he met Mark’s eyes again, big and roundy, so dark and so full and, surprisingly enough, he didn’t fear them that time. No, not at all.

“Are you sure about that?” Mark queried, his voice filled with expectation. It was alluring and attractive and it left Donghyuck overwhelmed because he couldn’t have been any more sure of what he wanted.

“Yes” he nodded.

And then Mark smiled, brightly and genuine, Donghyuck couldn’t really believe his eyes. 

“Can I-” the producer tried to ask, only being successful at dropping two or three words and they were already leaning into each other, with eyes closed and breath hitched.

That time their lips met in a peaceful motion, not at all like the first time. The way they blended together felt new and exciting, their bodies slightly moving back and forth with rhythm, as if they were dancing.

It felt comforting and Donghyuck couldn’t get enough of the way Mark caressed his cheek, consequently swifting one hand from his face towards his waist and parting the kiss with a smile.

That smile that promised the world, almost too much, but at the same time not. That smile that meant something, that was so full and alive.

“Who would have thought you could be much more stressed than me, and I was actually on the brink of insanity like, hours ago” Mark voiced with amusement, a little mocking even, and honestly, what the hell? Where the hell did the soft and caring Mark Lee go?

“Says the man who worked for 31 hours nonstop, oh please don’t make me laugh” Donghyuck responded, defensively in his full combat mode while still being caressed by the other.

With a breathy laugh, Mark uttered “Hey! that was worth it. The track ended up being my best content so far” then his smile grew bigger if that was even possible, as he added “Mainly because of you, but still”

_Hah?_

Donghyuck had to let out a really loud snort at that because Mark was the cheesy type of man, perfect.

“Yeah I know” he responded fast, as if in that way his giddiness wouldn’t be noticeable through his attempt to be smug “Congrats by the way. Sorry I missed the exhibition, I was busy suffering in silence”

Then Mark was laughing again with his airy, relaxed beautiful laugh and Donghyuck couldn’t explain how content he felt.

“Don’t joke with that, oh my god”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Mark” he voiced, sealing their lips again because he could do it now and everything felt so much better, surprisingly.

~

**Johnny**

I am trying not to wheeze dude 21.33

I swear 21:33

**Jung Jaehyun**

ME TOO 21:33 

I am about to die 21:34

Can’t believe Mark is not suspicious 21:34

I’ve been in the bathroom for literally half an hour 21:35

**Johnny**

Right, Idk neither 21:40

he’s exhausted tho 21:40

but Donghyuck should be here soon 21:41

WAIT get ready he’s here 21:44

**Jung Jaehyun**

KLHSAFSK 21:44

OKAY 21:44

  
  


~

The hundred warm lights of the theatre seemed to be greeting them, showering Donghyuck and him in a tight, soothing embrace that felt at ease, very much like a piano symphony would, resonating low in the black void of an orchestra’s auditorium. 

The bright red roses hugging the rusty gates had blossomed and felt so pleasing to the eye, Mark almost wanted to extend his hands and caress them, maybe in that way they would spread all their significant bloom all over them. 

(Or maybe Mark just liked to make weird analogies in his head when he was happy).

After that overly stressful day that was his exhibition’s day, Mark got to know a lot of things he had missed before, like what happened with Donghyuck when he was off to Canada or how Johnny and the actor realized they had already met before.

It was all a little beyond belief how the universe seemed to be pulling strings to try to get them together, or at least that was what those inexplicable series of events led him to believe. Still, and for once, he wasn’t complaining to the unknown forces of fate as he stared at Donghyuck walking beside him. Not at all.

Maybe it wasn’t fate, but luck. He didn’t know.

Hand in hand, they made their way inside the hallway and into the bar. There, a group of very loud and energetic men awaited for them to have dinner. Since it was Thursday, the theatre wasn’t open for the public, they were just sharing the night in one of the many places they started to call home at some point. 

Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Ten and Kun were already seated messily over the little room, kinda surrounding a table that was definitely too small for all their never ending amount of hands hovering over the pizzas awaiting there. 

“Just in time, guys!” screamed Kun over the loud voices and million conversations happening at the same time, trying to stand up to greet them and offer them a place to sit. Key word: trying. There was very little room “I couldn’t have stopped them for much more time, the kids here are starving” 

“I AM STARVING” yelled Chenle sitting beside Kun, as if proving that, yes, he was indeed starving.

“I can’t really get out of this mess here-” the owner of the place continued, literally trapped between Ten’s chair and Chenle’s “-but you can get your glasses from the kitchen. Oh also, there are no more chairs. I think there’s one outside in the hallway and another inside the theatre’s stage” he concluded while suddenly looking at Jisung choking on his own spit as Renjun laughed out loud about it. 

The stress Kun could handle was far beyond visible limits, almost a mystery for the entire planet according to the frown and fearful eyes on his face. ‘ _Poor guy’_ Mark pondered as he turned to Donghyuck on his side.

“Key, babe. I can get us the glasses, would you bring the chairs?” he asked as his _now boyfriend_ nodded, wearing an unexpected expression, one that screamed mischief.

Mark, already getting used to it and without giving it much thought went into the kitchen. He mindlessly fetched two glasses, filling them with wine, only to come back to the now dead ass quiet bar. It was perturbing to say the least, that every single man in there was quiet and staring at him. Even Kun looked puzzled.

“What-what did you just say?” Asked Jaemin, grabbing a hold of Jeno’s hand as if needing it to balance himself “Did you just say ‘babe’ to Donghyuck?”

“Fuck” Renjun cursed from the other side of Jaemin, smile already threatening to take over his face.

Just when he was about to ask what was happening, Donghyuck came in with the black plastic chairs in hand and his signature, over the top Donghyuck smirk displayed for everyone to see.

Mark was even more perplexed, then, when he felt Donghyuck’s soft lips on his cheek, the guy immediately snickering as a loud dramatic gasp resounded in the little room.

“ARE YOU TWO FINALLY DATING?” Jaemin yelled, literally a breath away from imploding.

Ten, who had been quiet by Kun’s side, suddenly dropped the most maniac laugh of all times, too pleased with the situation to even be okay.

“Oh my god, yes they are” Voiced Jeno with shock, as everyone started talking at the same time, asking questions and saying ‘ugh finally. It was so painful to see them’

Since everyone was chatting with each other, too excited about the news, Mark took that opportunity to whisper to his boyfriend “I thought they already knew?”

“I thought maybe today was a good day to drop the news” Donghyuck responded, clearly pleased with the situation.

And Mark couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything aside from fondness, because Donghyuck was not only a little devil, he was much more than just that.

He was an actor, a dancer; an artist. He was interesting and witty, clever in so many ways. He was like the sun, always bringing joy and brightness to the world with nothing but a glimpse of his smile, it was really stunning.

And well, he was human, too, with lots of issues and things to learn, just like anyone else. Just like Mark himself...and he wasn’t worried or concerned. No, not anymore, because Donghyuck was bearing with the hardships of life, just like him. And that was more than alright.

Laughing at the way their friends suddenly remembered about the awaiting pizzas on the table, Mark could only ponder about how unexpected could be the results of going to a random yoga class. 

He wasn’t complaining, though. No, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I had such a hard time writing that devastatingly tense final conversation and I AM SO SORRY because it ended up being way much more heartfelt and overdramatic than I previously expected, guess drama runs down my veins ahhaha 
> 
> I’m just so fond of Mark and Hyuck and their beautiful relationship that I really wanted to write something that I was most satisfied with, and above all, that it conveyed something real (at least to me).
> 
> Secondly, I didn’t really want to finish publishing it because I started this story in May and it is so insane how much I’ve learned these months. Not only about how to write a story (which btw this is the first one I’ve ever written in a fandom) but also about myself and my self demands, so I kinda liked working on it all the time.
> 
> I did a lot of research and learned a lot of facts which is so fun! And I got a friend too, who motivated me A LOT throughout the writing process. We actually met on this site, when I read her stories (which I HIGHLY recommend, she is "Multi_Elle" in here) and then she became my beta reader alongside my sister. So I can only thank them both forever and hug them eternally.
> 
> I’ve been reading on this site for 8 years ¿¿¿ and it never crossed my mind that I could write sth, even less publish it (English is not my native language and I mainly read in English, so) But here we are!!! It only took a few nice supportive words and a pandemy for me to find the guts hshsh. 
> 
> I just enjoy fanfiction a lot and more often than not get to feel really, really beautiful things that I can’t explain. Something like motivation, idk. And if you need to read this, here it goes: You can do it! You can write down your ideas and share them with the world! It 's super fun! And weirdly introspective! 
> 
> Anyhow, hope y’all enjoy it very much, this rant will definitely continue in the epilogue I’m sorry!! Thank you so much for reading, thanks a million if you commented (because those are like, fuel to my heart hehe) aaaand see you!! Stay healthy!!


	11. ~ Epilogue ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the end. The final. The ultimate destiny T.T
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you if you are here!

~

The moment Mark opened his eyes, he was glad he could turn on a switch on his mind to wake up without an alarm. It was weird, but sometimes he could be in complete charge of his senses if he really wanted something; most importantly if what he wanted regarded Donghyuck’s wishes. 

Sluggishly detaching himself from his passed out boyfriend, he made his way out of bed just as slow, in order not to wake the other up. 

Looking around with his mind still clouded out of sleep, he squinted at the little morning light that filtered through the slits of the closed blinds. Even though he always tried to close them in a way sun rays wouldn’t wake them up in the morning, it was always too easy for the sun to make its way inside Donghyuck’s bedroom, which wasn’t surprising by any means.

After all, everything that shined seemed to be inevitably attracted to Donghyuck. 

Easy going and chill, he made his way outside the bedroom, most likely still asleep, until he came face to face with a very ready to go Renjun wearing a pastel pink cap.

“Mark” Renjun’s voice was low-key filled with amusement. He made a brief pause, providing a specific look afterwards, one that felt kinda knowing with his eyebrows held high.

It was while looking at that expression Mark realized he was just wearing briefs. Nothing more, not even socks.

With certain distress, he acknowledged in his mind that they weren’t in his dorm. They were in Donghyuck’s, who still lived with Renjun for the time being.

In Mark’s defense it was pure summer outside and Donghyuck’s bedroom was like a little oven. Furthermore, not cuddling with his boyfriend wasn’t an option since said man was too touchy and squishable all the freaking time. Of course Mark wasn’t one to be blamed if he was almost naked.

“Oh my god hell, sorry” he apologized the second he could get his mouth to articulate words, trying to cover his entire body with the sole surface of his left hand, as if that could have concealed any of the many traces Donghyuck had left on his body the past night. 

“Mark, stop apologising for everything you do in this house. You almost live here, come on!” Renjun answered with a roll of his eyes, as he disappeared into his own bedroom. 

He came back in a second, though, to mutter “I’m almost ready. Did you and Hyuck make sure to pack your stuff?” He asked it in a way he implied he knew by facts they hadn’t.

And they certainly hadn’t. 

Yet, and again, who could have blamed Mark when he had been 100% willing to be a responsible adult and pack, but somehow Donghyuck had a stronger conviction to distract him and lure him like the little devil he was.

Actually, he knew he could have refused but he didn’t want to. Truth be told, he needed Donghyuck’s attention as much as Donghyuck needed his. So yeah, they decided to make out instead of packing for the next day. Great decisions only.

Looking at the clock on the wall he took notice they still had time. Johnny and Jaemin were going to pick them up each in their own car at eight o'clock and it was still six thirty, so they had little time for breakfast, a small cuddling session, packing whatever was left discarded on the floor and leaving.

“I’m guessing this prolonged, dramatic silence means you haven’t. Anyway, let me know if you need more time to get ready. After all, today should be a tranquil day, not a rushing one”

Renjun provided a small smile that meant to be supportive, Mark had come to learn.

While the chinese man at first appeared to be cold and a little too sassy out of his classes- which by the way Mark still took, deep down he knew Renjun was just a shy person. Nothing more than that. 

“No, Jun. It’s okay, we can make it at that time. I’m just gonna prepare breakfast rather fast now” he responded while switching on the stove and getting the waffle iron ready.

Ten minutes later he had prepared two steaming waffles poured with sugar powder and honey, just overly sweet like Donghyuck prefered them. As a final touch, he then added an orange juice glass and a box of chocolates he had made some days ago. 

Balancing the huge wooden tray between his hands and opening doors with his elbows and feet, he made his way back to Donghyuck’s bedroom with a radiant smile because they were going to the beach. Yes, the ocean. The immense, beautiful, peaceful and striking ocean that Donghyuck loved just as much as he did, if not even more. 

Since they were going to be celebrating, Mark had been looking for the most appealing places to go with their friends. It was kinda difficult to suit everyone’s tastes with the student budget they had, but in the end Jaehyun saved the day and offered his beach house for the weekend. Well, technically it was his uncle’s house, but still. They were going to stay the night with all their friends in there.

The moment he spotted the dead asleep man on the bed, still a mess of limbs in the same exact position he left him, Mark’s heart melted all over the place within seconds. Donghyuck was letting out little breathy snores that were so soft that he couldn’t stop himself from giggling and wondering how their relationship would be if Donghyuck was for real that angelical and celestial all the time.

With a smile he just shook his head at that thought, because he would rather have the devil one by his side. Angelic Donghyuck could keep existing between dreams and drowsiness because the usual salty and witty one was funnier, so much funnier and just as cute.

“Stop staring at me, you creep” Said previously mentioned ‘angel’ mumbled, his voice sore out of sleep. Even though he had his eyes closed, the inexplicable wide smile on his face proved he had already caught sight of the breakfast tray in Mark’s hands “Such a creep” 

“I’m not! I prepared breakfast” he whined in response, faking a pout because he knew just how much his boyfriend loved putting on shows.

In response Donghyuck just stirred on the bed with his body facing down, squishing his face between the fluffy fabrics below him and yawning, loud and fake. 

“Hyuck” Mark then started tapping the other’s butt like a kid throwing a tantrum “Come oooooon. We have little time” 

“Ugh, okay I’ll do you a favor and sit up” Donghyuck voiced delighted as ever, radiating energy just like the sun itself. 

However, when he turned around to sit higher up against the headboard, his little grin soon enough morphed into an expression of shock. 

“Did you make...chocolates for me?” He asked, rather taken aback while getting hold of a sunny-shaped one that had his initials messily drawn on it. They looked as if they had been made by a five year old kid, but hell Mark was proud of the overall results. He had tasted them and they were delicious, even.

Mark could only nod in response, a little unsure as to the meaning of Donghyuck’s expression, wondering if it was a positive or negative shock. That was why he stood still, waiting for something to happen. 

And what happened was that Donghyuck grabbed him by his nape, almost dropping the orange juice from the tray, to seal their lips in a kiss filled with nothing but pure thrill.

“Thank you, Mark”

~

As Chenle and Jisung jumped excitedly out of his car to race towards the shore instantly followed by Jeno and Donghyuck, Jaemin let out an extended, dramatic sigh. 

It was always tiring to make a mildly long trip with his own transport, fundamentally when that was his second time driving far away from home without his parents’s supervision. Anyhow, he kept on following Johnny, who cheered on him very much like his dad did and soon enough their five hour trip came to an end without a single issue, luckily. 

“Hey, Minnie, you okay?” a voice asked solemnly by his side.

He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Mark that had come out of Johnny’s car right after Donghyuck, with the only difference that he hadn’t ran towards the beach. He just stood there smiling and sniffing the air while feeling the strong wind lifting his pink hair upwards.

“Yes, I’m just tired” he answered, spotting Jeno pursuing Donghyuck near the seashore, bickering and ready to throw fists at each other as per usual.

He thought it was such a sight to behold and he couldn’t hold back a smile. Donghyuck was so lively, running and laughing with overjoying energy. He even joked in a funnier way, a lot less mean and more naturally hilarious than ever. 

When his fellow actor was happy for real, not at all like that lame act he put on when he masked his feelings, he could literally brighten anyone’s life with nothing but a sole glint of his smile. And being the best friend he was, and having shared all different kinds of moments throughout high school and college with him, Jaemin felt so much pride and love towards Donghyuck.

“Thanks Mark. For being good to him” He decided to voice out, already feeling a playful smile on his lips as he caught a glimpse of Mark’s stunned expression next to him “And for sharing this summer house with us, of course”

“That’s on Jae, not me” was the other’s only simple response after a deadbeat, seeming a little taken aback by his bluntness. 

Great, just the effect Jaemin had been expecting. 

“Yup, you’re welcome, my dudey” Jaehyun suddenly muttered as he walked by behind them with a ridiculous amount of suitcases in hand. Following close, Johnny helped him carry a red ice chest, looking tired in the same way Jaemin felt, too. The duo then entered the house and disappeared in no time.

Placing his eyes on the eternal horizon before him again, he spotted Renjun mid way down the shore taking a look back at him with that gentle smile that meant the entire world. Consequently, he spotted Jeno on top of Donghyuck literally wrestling on the sand like two animals and he felt the need to laugh out loud, so loud his lungs were instantly filled with freezing wind. That specific and unique wind that only the ocean could provide.

With a cough (because of said unique wind) and a little tear falling from his eye, he asked Mark with a motion if he was going down to the shore, too. However, in a second he realized the guy was staring at Donghyuck, who was now running away from Chenle and Jeno, meaning that he probably hadn’t seen his unvoiced question.

“Yeah, let’s go before someone dies” Mark responded, then, proving that he had. His voice sounded so close to a laugh, no one in the entire universe would have actually believed he was worried.

The moment they started walking towards their group of friends, near the striking ocean behind them, Jaemin just knew how great of a day it was going to be. 

~

“Well, first of all, if you keep moving, you won’t ever be portrayed correctly by anyone” Renjun grunted, starting to get pissed already. 

After having lunch and napping a bit, they decided to go down the shore again in the late afternoon. Since Jaehyun’s house was like a rich ass enormous mansion by the beach (Seriously, who the hell was Jaehyun’s uncle?), all nine men had room and space to spend the night without substantial uncomfort.

Although, when the time to pick a room came, their friends assumed he would be sleeping with his boyfriends, like everyone else in the entire world did. They freaking assumed. 

See, he loved his boyfriends a lot. Actually, way much more than words could possibly let him explain. It was simply beyond language and he had accepted long ago he didn’t need to prove anyone anything. Not even to Jeno and Jaemin, because they already  _ knew him _ .

It wasn’t an issue that regarded his relationship. It was more like a problem of cultural structure: people assumed because there was one way of doing things correctly. You have a boyfriend? then you surely want to do every single thing with him. Even breathing, seemingly. And don’t let people get started with the ‘ _ how is it possible to have two boyfriends? that 's cheating’. _

Renjun wanted to laugh. He really loved his boyfriends, he really really did, but he would rather sleep alone in the middle of the sticky heat during summer nights than tangled and sweaty between two other equally sweaty men. 

He loved them, but there wasn’t just a way of doing things. Literally everyone had their own way, because there wasn't a soul on earth exactly the same as another.

Maybe it was just him being cold, but hell, he was about to finally move with them. Jeno and Jaemin had been living together for 4 months and counting. Him, well, he liked his little lonely privileges, like a bed all to himself (He wasn’t saying it aloud, but maybe he was a little scared to settle down, too).

Anyhow, he was determined to move in with them now because he kinda liked the idea of being domestic. Plus, his boyfriends were the best, really comprehensive when needed, very different from the rest of the world who simply weren’t.

“You can’t treat me this way, honey. Do you know what day is today?” Donghyuck asked, bringing him back from his internal (and eternal) monologue. 

As previously mentioned before, they napped and afterwards decided to go back to the beach, mainly because Donghyuck wanted it that way. Which was alright, after all the beach was pleasing that day, all sunny and windy with unrelenting ocean waves crashing against the shoal. 

What wasn’t alright though, was the fact that Donghyuck asked for a portrayal of him and Jaemin posing like mermaids on a rock. And he was just a man, an artist, not a fucking magician. He couldn’t draw him as a mermaid if he kept on bickering with bloody Jaemin. 

Maybe he needed to chill, but there were particle-sized dry grains of sand crashing against his toes like a million needles in a really painful way. He couldn’t.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know. Stop fucking moving” he decided to voice as he got the exact shade of navy blue he wanted. 

Finally, one victory for Huang Renjun, fuck yes! Painting with acrylics in such an open windy space was definitely his worst idea ever. 

The moment both of the posing men calmed down and finally let him work at ease, he felt a strong pair of hands on his waist. He knew those hands, and he knew that energy behind him. He didn’t even try to turn around and when a chin was placed on his shoulder he could literally  _ hear _ the other’s eye-smile hovering over him. 

“Junnie, this is outstanding” said Jeno, his voice filled with the tranquility he himself lacked.

Even though they had been dating for more than a year already, how flustered he could get under Lee Jeno’s hold was always an unlimited mystery. 

“H-hey, stop that” he tried to be firm with his words, but his voice sounded so delicate instead. Renjun hated it. “Thanks” he added, only then acknowledging the compliment. 

Jeno just kissed his cheek and sat down beside him like a puppy waiting to go outside, knowing damn well when he needed his space. Said man was such an attentive boyfriend, Renjun couldn’t understand how the hell was he real and most importantly, in love with him and Jaemin. They weren’t that tranquil, nor nice like Jeno was. 

Soon enough though, when a stream of dry sand flew by and almost entered his eyes and mouth, Jeno stood up fast, very alike to a surprised puppy. 

And Renjun, having seen that scene closely from above could only chuckle because Jeno was such an upset puppy now, Donghyuck and Jaemin were laughing, too. 

“Jen, please. Oh my- You okay?” Donghyuck’s laughter was hysterical, and Renjun could only smile to that mocking sound because Donghyuck was so damn happy.

In the middle of that ruckus Mark had approached at some point, looking expectant and excited, just like everyone else. When the producer saw his painting he let out a snort, then a laugh.

“RENJUN! Oh my god. This is so good” he uttered, voice filled with amusement. 

“Oh shut up. Your opinion is biased since I painted Donghyuck as a mermaid” was his only answer, because he didn’t take well compliments that weren’t from Jeno or Jaemin, for some reason. 

“No, I seriously mean it. It’s beautiful” Mark continued as he signalled to the painting on the wooden easel “However, I hate to say I came here to steal one of your muses” he said with a shrug, as he then pointed at Donghyuck “You know, important day and such”

Oh, how Renjun wanted to laugh. Mark was such a clown, very much like Donghyuck himself. 

“Pfft, you? Stealing ME? Don’t make me laugh Mark. I will be stealing you, if there is robbery happening anytime” Donghyuck answered while recklessly jumping off the gigantic rock he had been lying on seconds ago. “Where are we going?” he questioned with curiosity, his tone completely different from his first sarcastic sentence. He sounded so expectant. 

“Just come with me!” responded the other, dragging Donghyuck over the shore. Then Mark stopped in his tracks to turn around and wave with his usual goofy smile.

Renjun could only wave back, smiling as he saw the way in which Donghyuck walked with more energy even. It had been long since his best friend was that happy.

“Who of the handsome men present here will help me off this rock?” Uttered Jaemin, sitting over the edge of said rock while moving his hanging legs in the air “I am not willing to die like Donghyuck is, you know” 

~

Jaehyun couldn’t nap much. 

And how could he, when his body was supposed to seek restfulness and tranquility beside the gigantic heater that were Johnny’s arms and legs brushing against his.

Inviting nine grown up men to a house made for six comfortably settled adults was not much of an incoherence, actually. His uncle had a big ass house that he didn’t really use, so the keys were handed to him long ago, naturally. Plus, he had invited way much more people over in the past. 

However, what he didn’t foresee was the fact that two beds had been broken last summer (don’t ask him how, he didn’t know either), meaning that the extra space his mind counted with wasn’t a real thing. It wasn’t much of a discomfort, all the boys were so excited to be on the beach they didn’t mind sharing beds. And well, half of them were a couple (Jaehyun guessed Chenle and Jisung would be too, at some point of their life. But maybe that was just his freshly newfound hobby of shipping Mark’s friends).

He was startled back to reality when the previously mentioned heater that was his best friend shifted beside him on their shared bed, letting his arm brush against his back. 

It was a stupid, arbitrary movement that made him go insane because they were just a breath away from fully spooning, very much like that time in the theatre’s bathub a few months ago or so.

Johnny’s breathing was steady, scraping against his ear in an almost imperceptible way. The key word was ‘almost’ as Jaehyun was having such a hypersensitive moment, he couldn’t stop feeling the softest shift or movement with every single muscle fiber of his body, all tense with his heart beat racing. 

“Jae, do you have strings in the house?” asked Mark, barging in the room like a storm without even asking nor knocking. When he was fully inside he sprinted straight to the desk by the window, only to start looking over every drawer he could possibly open.

As Jaehyun saw the other’s unrelenting hands moving from place to place, he asked “Why are you looking for that?” rather confused because Mark needed to chill.

They were supposed to be chilling. After all, that was one of the main purposes of their little escapade for the weekend. They had traveled five hours nonstop by car  _ at eight in the morning  _ which was exhausting, even more after all those constant weeks of college and work (Yes, he took a summer course because he wanted to graduate already).

Even though he couldn’t really fall asleep when they finished lunch, he was a little drowsy out of tiredness and the producer ruffling through his room in that loud and messy way was startling, to say the least “You’re a weird kid Mark”

“I just found these seashells on the shore” the euphoric producer responded, not really paying attention to the other’s words, as if that answer explained anything Jaehyun had queried. 

Then, Mark just proceeded to drop an old cardboard box from the top of the wardrobe over his head, causing Jaehyun to laugh, which caused Johnny to stir beside him.

Sensing that shift, he remembered how on edge he felt when Johnny’s soft brush of his hand soon enough became a strong hold of his waist. The movement had been so smooth, Jaehyun was sure the other did it without trying to, out of instinct or something like that. It made sense since they were as close as a couple would be in a bed. Natural for minds to mix everything up. 

“I-I don’t think there is, Mark” Jaehyun could only utter back, feeling heat on his face for some stupid reason. 

“I was going to go to the supermarket after this nap you just ended” voiced the man beside him in the same exact drowsy state as him “We can go buy some” he offered casually, while squeezing his waist in a soft manner, not really minding it. 

Holding his breath, Jaehyun stood still, feeling agitated yet again because the other’s rough voice against his nape could have probably killed him, his blood pressure was no joke.

“That would be cool! I want to make earrings for Hyuck with them. You know I’ve already given him a present but I can literally see them on his ears” Mark explained with a hopeful look directed at the seashells on his hands. They were beautiful and pretty similar, Jaehyun pondered as he caught a glimpse of the red and orange tints painted all over their surfaces. It felt Donghyuck-ish, indeed. “Chenle and Jisung are helping me link the string with the little steel wire thingy, though. Oh! And I need to buy those, too”

“Key. Let me just get ready” Johnny muttered as he stood up, looking for his pants and leaving a  _ dramatic _ freezing spot on Jaehyun’s side. It was cold enough for him to feel like complaining and it definitely shouldn’t have been like that because they were in the middle of summer. “You coming, Jae?” Asked Johnny, now looking at him in a way that made him want to scream. 

What the hell was happening between them?

“No” he declined, rather defensive while covering himself up to his neck in an attempt to disappear already.

Why the hell was he feeling like that?

“Key” the other said as he got outside and into the bathroom, Jaehyun could imagine.

“Hey, you okay, Jae?” Suddenly questioned Mark, who stood on his exact same spot as before, seashells still in hand and all. However, instead of paying attention to the beautiful sea objects, his wondering gaze was fixated on him.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” was his lame attempt at playing it cool. The primary reason as to why he failed at that was the fact that he really felt like cuddling Johnny.

It wasn't necessary to confess that to Mark, he wouldn’t ever in life but it was a thought that was consuming the little sanity left inside of him: he really wanted Johnny to embrace him and kiss him again like he did in that goddamn bathtub of the theatre, too many months ago for anything of that currently happening to be okay. 

“How did you know you were bisexual?” his mouth dropped the question, not really crossing his mind the idea of those words going out for real. It was just a thought, it shouldn't have gone out at all.

“Hah?” Mark gasped, eyes opened wide “W-what?”

“Huh, no forg-” he was saying, only to suddenly be interrupted by Mark, whose eyes were softer somehow.

“Um, I dreamed I kissed my childhood best friend, back in Canada. Then actually got to do it, yeah” Mark simply voiced, still wearing that sympathetic look. 

And what the fuck, just like that?

“Yeah” Mark just hummed and It was with that answer, Jaehyun realized he had voiced his thoughts aloud  _ again _ “I mean I had to go through a lot because I feared what my father would say. So I decided to start with my brother. His support really helped me” Mark continued saying with a firm nod, clearly rewinding the events in his mind “Then everything got better” he finished with that little grin that was just so Mark.

“Hey, everything alright, guys?” suddenly asked Johnny in the doorway, looking at how Mark and him stood silent, just looking at each other.

“Yup, let 's go!” Mark screamed then, coming out of that weird trance and clearly trying to ease the tension so Johnny wouldn’t catch up. Mark was a little angel sometimes.

Waving at him, said little angel exited the room alongside Johnny, leaving him alone in that mildly dark room to think.

Covering himself up to his nose with the sheets, Jaehyun closed his eyes because he just wanted to chill, not think.

~

There were broken clams and an apparent wide variety of other cracked seashells insistently pricking his feet with every step he took alongside Mark. It wasn’t precisely an unpleasant sensation because while it was indeed a bit painful, there was also a great contrast with the way the almost shy, cool motions of the ocean caressed his feet from time to time, softening the wet sand below him as the sea foam fizzed around.

“Where are we going? My feet are starting to hurt” he asked, but the second he finished his sentences he wished he hadn’t opened his mouth. They had been so calm, walking by the seashore as the sunset started to finish with its warm and saturated pinks and oranges reflecting light on their frames. 

“Oh? I thought you had your sandals with you” Mark muttered, suddenly coming out of whatever planet his mind drifted to as they walked together.

Donghyuck had to be honest with himself, it had been nice. The wind wasn’t so strong and the ocean was just about to get cold, but not yet. They still had some minutes since little sun rays made their way through the shore and the ocean, painting everything with warm tints, softening the view before them.

“No jackass! I’ve been walking barefoot over this little knives with you because I forgot them in Renjun’s backpack” he said, sarcastically “If only you would’ve told me where we were going” 

In response, Mark stayed silent, sinking the image of the ocean in. It was breathtaking and Donghyuck didn’t need him to use words, he could tell from the way his eyes twisted with a hint of something nice that he was admiring the sight.

Suddenly, though, Mark just stopped the amble to take off his worn out and probably full of sand wet snickers. 

“There. Now we match” He simply voiced while throwing his footwear inside the cloth bag he was carrying, making Donghyuck snort.

Any other rational boyfriend would have shared the snickers, or at least shared one with him. Maybe he had been brainwashed, having seen way too many romantic movies in life so his definition of rational was stupid. After all, even though he tried, it was difficult to de-construct certain precepts that were starting to be outdated within generations.

Anyhow, beyond all that reasoning, it was still stupid for Mark to do that.

“You’re dumb Mark. Where are we going?” He asked again, but certainly not upset. Not even concerned, because he really wasn’t feeling any negativity at all. 

Actually, Donghyuck was so at ease he wouldn’t have thought some months ago that that could be possible. He was more than alright. 

“Babe, if I’m dumb, why were you the one barefoot in the first place?” Mark responded with quite the beam. It was definitely a sight to behold. “And I don’t know, I just wanted to be alone with you for a while” he added, sounding small out of the blue.

It was indeed one of his wishes, too, to share just a moment with him and only him that day. From the moment he woke up, up to the moment he was posing on that rock, he had been surrounded by tons of people. It was actually one of the best days ever so far, but well, he also needed to be alone with Mark.

“I have news” the producer then added, generating an intriguing ambiance between them.

“What?” was all he could query, focusing on the other. He felt something good approaching and according to his boyfriend’s face, he was right.

The sky was starting to get grey, mixed with dark blue hints as the water became chill, chill and a lot less shy. The tidal was probably rising, Donghyuck barely reckoned as he awaited for an answer.

“I kinda lost the bet” Mark finally uttered, his voice too happy to be laced with the verb ‘lose’. But that actually didn’t mean something because Mark was really nonsensical at times “Or I think I’ll”

“Which one?” he asked, eagerly.

They had literally five bets ongoing, and Donghyuck sure was winning them all. Or at least that's what he liked to believe (and brag about).

“The Johnjae one” Mark then said, just like that, as if he wasn’t casually dropping the news of the century.

“What the fuck” was his reaction as he stood still and his boyfriend freaking  _ laughed  _ at such moment of truth.

From the very beginning, Donghyuck was sure Mark’s best friends were secretly boyfriends but at some point he realized they were really repressed and definitely not a couple. Regardless, he was sure something happened (even Jaemin and his witch powers had sensed it), but there wasn’t anything like 100% confirmation from the very person that contradicted him all that time.  _ Eat your words, baby lion.  _

“Isn’t this the best day ever?” He uttered after some minutes, his voice dripping with cockiness in a shameless way “How did you find- OH wait! did you walk into them while they were…?”

“What? No! Hyuck! Nooo! Ew!” his boyfriend whined, acting like the kid he was “No! Jae asked me, while definitely having a mental breakdown, about how I found out I was bisexual” 

“Oh” his voice was still playful, and he didn’t care, not even a bit because he was just elated “Can you imagine how they are gonna sleep tonight? I mean they share a little bed. I swear this is the best present so far”

“Yeah, I thought about that too” Mark said, as he laughed in a really cute way.

The sun had finally disappeared, but the moon was there to tag along so it was still okay. Something striking would usually happen when the moon was full near the ocean; something he got to know, thanks to Renjun’s random fun facts, called [spring tide](https://oceanservice.noaa.gov/facts/springtide.html). 

Apparently the world was way much more interesting if you knew facts about it, and spring tides were just dazzling. The ocean was actually pulled by the sun and the moon, and spring tide was the moment where there was the widest difference between the low and the high tides.

“Anyway, I have something else for you” Mark said, bringing him back to the seashore in a minute. Then the producer proceeded to grab a little orange cardboard box that Donghyuck had actually seen before when he was trying to find his airpods in Mark’s bag. He had suspected it was for him, but being the great actor he was, he didn’t say a thing. Plus, he didn’t really have a clue about the contents of said box, so no surprise was ruined for him at all.

Mark just extended it to him, and he took it with a meaningful look.

When he opened it he spotted two neat, beautiful earrings, made of roundy, spiralized orangey seashells. 

“Happy birthday, Hyuck” Donghyuck heard the other say, but he was too focused on the beautiful objects on his hands. They were definitely handmade.

“Did you do these yourself? When? I mean we got here like six hours ago, Mark! How?” Donghyuck had so many questions, and he was so damn overwhelmed and surprised. 

Mark made him chocolates. Mark made him earrings. 

What Mark probably wanted was to give him a heart attack on his birthday because he couldn’t believe the dedication. It was simply ridiculous.

“Thanks” he could only say, not expecting the other to answer any of his previous questions “They are really beautiful” he finished while trying to put them on on his recently pierced ears.

Naturally, since the seashore was freezing and so was the ocean, they redirected their stroll towards the dunes behind the beach. 

It was beyond pleasant to coat their frozen feet in the still warm sand, hand in hand, seeking shelter in the quiet of the sudden evening. There were very few people on the beach they had gotten to since the wind started to gain strength rather fast and it was getting colder by the minutes.

Once seated in a snug dune filled with soft sand around them, they were still quiet and mellow, the newborn night was incredibly wide before them and made the ocean feel fresh and imposing. Donghyuck couldn’t get enough of that moment.

“Can you imagine if Taeyong-hyung would have actually made it today?” he asked, mildly because he still had in mind Jaehyun and Johnny’s denied relationship.

“Then he would have brought Doyoung too and maybe someone would’ve ended sleeping in the living room” Mark voiced, looking at the way the tidal waves crashed against the shoal.

“Better sleep alone together in a forest cabin than in a beach house living room filled with kids” he uttered back, while he could literally picture Doyoung’s bothered face being awoken at an ungodly hour of the morning by the one and only morning person of their group Renjun. An amusing escenario but not exactly one he would have liked to experience.

“Taeyong loves the forest anyway, I’m sure he didn’t mind missing the beach. Plus-” Mark was about to elaborate further, but couldn’t since Donghyuck was shaking his head with a dumb grin, making his earrings dance along his hair in a cheeky way. 

The other, the one who was mid way talking couldn’t even stifle a laugh and as he shoved him lightly by the shoulder. And as he kept on laughing, Donghyuck just got closer and closer to him, stuck to his side like a limpet on a rock, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

Looking up at Mark’s dark eyes, he got lost in the intensity within them and it was almost too much, how the background music was the ocean and their shelter was there, surrounding and protecting them in every single possible way. 

“I love you” Donghyuck breathed out, really close to a whisper coming out of his body like an exhale.

“You do?”

“Yeah I do” he confirmed, now smiling widely “I do”

Usually, Mark told him that he loved him, not the other way around. It was okay because Mark understood his paces and he didn’t mind him not saying it back; it was better than saying it and not really feeling it.

However, the look on his face while hearing him say those three words was impossible to describe.

“I love you too” Mark voiced so low after a beat of silence, his smile everywhere, even in his voice. He then kissed Donghyuck’s cheek as they stared at the hypnotising dance of the ocean, cuddling impossibly closer, taking everything in.

“Hyuck?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you remember our first date?” Mark suddenly asked, taking his eyes away from the scenery to place them directly on him, intrigued. 

“That one time we watched Jaemin’s play?” He responded with another question because he didn’t precisely know which of their very firsts ‘dates’ Mark was trying to adress.

“Yup, that one. Do you remember we talked about Jaemin and Jeno being weird about me going to your classes?” His boyfriend was querying and he just wanted to disappear already because he thought Mark had forgotten, the date having taken place almost a year ago and he had never asked. But it not only seemed he hadn’t forgotten, he planned the right timing to ask it. He was dating a freaking lunatic. “What was that about?”

“Oh my god, no. It’s embarrassing” He answered, one breath away from promptly running away “Mark you are a prick” 

“Hey” his boyfriend complained softly, while gently kissing his temple “You promised”

Donghyuck whined again, sounding like a kid “It’s a long story” he only tried with that stupid excuse because he was desperate and Mark wasn’t letting it rest.

“Go ahead” Mark said with a nod of his head, trying to convince him while still caressing him. Which by the way, that was freaking  _ cheating _ . “I’m all ears”

So that was how he surrendered, just for once, and told him about his first breakup, about how something deep inside of him felt broken at that time and, with certain difficulty, how he had promised to marry a student in Australia someday.

“Wow, this actually explains a lot” Mark stayed quiet for some minutes, his eyes fixated on the ocean that was way much stronger than before. 

Suddenly, the producer stood up, with his hand extended for Donghyuck to take “Maybe for your next birthday we should go to Australia” he voiced seriously in thought with his stupid goofy grin displayed for him to see. 

And he could only snort again, because his boyfriend just wasted an opportunity to tease him in order to make him feel giddy and excited and loved. And the worst part? he had utterly succeeded. 

“Oh, shut up” he said while covering his face with his hands. Why was Mark such a cheesy man?

“Come on, Hyuckie. It’s getting late” Mark continued as he stood up and helped him up with his hand “We still need to walk back” 

“Alright” Donghyuck nodded, pecking the other’s lips with so many  _ feelings,  _ he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. It wasn’t even necessary to say it aloud, but he didn’t feel broken as he used to, no. Not at all. He felt more than alright with the ocean growing stronger as he walked back with Mark, together and at the same pace.

“Let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say sorry to Sincheng because I literally only mentioned him once and HE DESERVED MORE THAN THAT and Hendery angel he deserved at least one line because his real lines are iconic ahagshs
> 
> I'm emotional I finally finished posting it...don't know if I'm entirely proud of the results but I can say I worked hard and that it has been really motivating throughout hard times. So, thanks again nct for saving this year from hopelessness!!! 
> 
> In other news I'll be posting one confirmed Johnjae spin off, which I'm already working on because their bro vibes were hilarious, and I kinda want to write a noremin spin off because out of all the pairings in this story, the only person who didn't have at least one POV is Jeno and I really wanna write Jeno's POV. So maybe that will happen!!
> 
> Anyway, this is the end yeorobum!! Thanks for reading inmensely! And please stay healthy, take great care! If you ever wanted to talk, you can always send me a message here. See you!!


End file.
